HALO FORWARD UNTO BRAWL
by THE ULTIMATE BLACK PHOENIX
Summary: What happens when a battle loving Spartan and his partner are sent to the world of super smash bros and what happens when an old enemy resurfaces will he rise to the challenge or die trying? Rated M for language, sexual innuendos and violence.
1. The Black Phoenix Brawls

**I don't own halo or the super smash bros franchise all characters except my Spartans and a few others who I will introduce later belong to 343 Industries and Nintendo**

* * *

 **The Black Phoenix Brawls**

* * *

 **On board a UNSC CRUSIER**

* * *

"He did what!?" Andrew Del Rio (the ship.'s captain) demanded

"You heard me he killed my sister and rescued countless children she kidnapped and only used one bullet during this whole thing." Dr Catherine Halsey said.

"We need to find somewhere we can contain his continuous lust for battle." Del Rio said.

"I may have just the place." Dr Halsey said.

"Where?" Del Rio demanded.

"The Super Smash Bros arena they have regular tournaments plus he'd be getting all the training he'd need and we could send BR01 along too to improve her low combat rating." Halsey suggested.

"That's a great idea I'll write to them at once" Del Rio said

* * *

 **A Few Days Later At the Smash Mansion Foyer**

* * *

"Ladies, gentlemen and R.O.B I have received a letter that says we will be getting two new fighters. The letter says…" Master hand read aloud

 _Dear Master Hand_

 _I am writing to inform you that you will be getting a squad of our Spartans under your command. The squad members are Spartan BP01 and his partner BR01 they have also received letters informing them of who you and your friends are. These Spartans are two of the best and brightest and may very well be the strongest fighters you will ever see, I have also enclosed a few records of their service in case you wish to know more about them. I trust you can handle them._

 _Yours faithfully_

 _UNSC Captain Andrew Del Rio_

"Best and brightest huh I never knew the old man had so much pride in us." A mysterious voice scoffed.

They all turned to see a black clad Spartan 4 who was easily 7ft 10In **(Phoenix is roughly the same height as Samuel 34 was)** and whose armour had energy dagger projectors on its wrists **(think laser versions of the assassins creed hidden blades from assassins creed 3)** , wrist mounted grappling hooks, two pistol holsters, a black tactical visor, two energy swords just behind his pistols two tactical knives in the standard places, two katana on his back **(think Deathstroke's katana from Arkham Origins)** and a built in thruster pack.

"You must be BP01." said Master Hand.

"I prefer Phoenix." the Sparta replied. "And as to the Captains previous statement as much as I hate to admit it he's right I am likely the strongest fighter here."

"You arrogant bastard!" Ganondorf yelled charging at Phoenix fist raised.

"It's not arrogance." Phoenix calmly stated whilst tripping Ganondorf. "just fact."

"Just tripping someone isn't impressive anyone can do that." Zelda muttered under her breath.

"Ha, ha, ha," Phoenix chuckled "true but can anyone else do this." he asked clearly hearing her.

In a flash Phoenix and Zelda disappeared only to reappear on the roof with Phoenix dangling Zelda by her ankle.

"Holy shit that was fast." said Snake.

"Aaahhh let me go!" Zelda screamed as her dress flopped over her head allowing everyone to see her bright pink panties.

"Very poor choice of words." Phoenix said as he attached one of his grappling hooks to her ankle and dropped her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed before realising that the cord from the grappling hook had her suspended about 8 feet above ground.

Phoenix cut the cord and Zelda dropped to the floor.

"OUCH!" she yelled

Phoenix jumped down from the roof and landed next to her and quickly drew one of his knives and held it to her throat.

"That impressive enough for you." he said menacingly.

"Y-yes." she choked clearly fighting back tears.

Phoenix then sniffed the air.

(Sniff Sniff) "Why do I smell urine." he asked.

Suddenly Zelda got up and pushed past Link Samus and Snake clearly crying.

"Nice one Spartan." Wolf congratulated. "Maybe the bitch will go back to sitting on her ass doing nothing all day and leave the fighting to real men any time you want to join my StarWolf squad you just let me know." he said

"No thanks." Phoenix replied.

"Why not?" Wolf asked. "We're the only real fighters here."

"That may be true." Phoenix said "but" he said whilst walking over to Wolf. "I would never take orders from a pathetic dog like you."

Phoenix then punched Wolf in the gut making him double over and fall unconscious and then walked away.

"That guy is such an arrogant jerk we better go make him apologise to Zelda for humiliating her like that." Samus said.

"Yeah but he seems quite powerful." said link clearly shocked by the Spartan's display of speed and strength.

"So." Samus huffed.

"So we should take a tactful approach and comfort Zelda first." snake suggested.

"Well then let's go." Samus ordered.

"Why do I get the feeling this won't end well asked link"

"Because stuff like this never does" snake responded

* * *

 **10 MINUTES LATER OUTSIDE Zelda's ROOM**

* * *

"Zelda let us in we wanna talk to you" Samus pleaded

"G-go away" Zelda sobbed.

"Step aside I got this" said Link whilst cracking his knuckles

"She's all yours stud" Samus mocked

"Zelda my sweet princess won't you please come out." Link pleaded.

"NO." Zelda yelled.

"ZELDA YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER SOONER OR LATER YOU WILL HAVE TO FACE PHOENIX AGAIN AND I SUGGEST YOU DO IT STRAIGHT BACKED AND PROUD LIKE A TRUE PRINCESS WOULD." Snake yelled banging on the door.

"Oh boy, what's Phoenix gone and done this time?" asked a voice behind them.

The three turned to see a Spartan they thought was Phoenix they were surprised that he had shown himself again so they all drew their weapons.

The Spartan knowing she could kill them all but not wanting any trouble raised her hands.

"You're not welcome here." said snake with a sneer his finger tightening around the trigger of his pistol.

"Yeah why don't you go back where you came from." link said though he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to take on a Spartan."

"Everything was fine until you came along Phoenix." Samus said flexing her whip.

"Easy I don't want any trouble." the Spartan said.

"Then hand over your weapons." Snake demanded.

"Very well." the Spartan replied drawing her pistols and dropping them at Snakes feet before doing the same with her energy swords, katana, knives, assault rifle and grenades. She then took a step back.

"You should know that im not Phoenix." the Spartan said.

"Prove it." Link demanded.

"As you wish." The Spartan answered

* * *

 **well there you have it the very first chapter of my very first fanfic**

 **Please review and PM me with any suggestions for brawls**


	2. Enter The Warmaster

**Enter the Warmaster**

 **I do NOT own The Halo Franchise or Super Smash Bros**

* * *

The Spartan removed her helmet revealing a young girl with piercing blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair tied up into a bun she looked to have only just turned eighteen.

"Believe me now." The Spartan asked.

"How old are you?" asked Link.

"That's classified." The Spartan replied.

"But." Started Link before Snake cut him off "Save it link if she said it's classified and I can respect that. Besides once I say something's classified no one can get it out of me"

"Except Samus when she…"

"OK MOVING ON" Samus yelled

"We're so sorry, um what did you say your name was again." Samus asked.

"I didn't." the Spartan said. "But now that you mention it you can call me Rose."

"Ok thank, anyway were so sorry we thought you were Phoenix." said Snake

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him." Rose chuckled

"Why not." Samus questioned

"He's getting set up with his new A.I and some Warmaster armour which he's been working on for months." Rose said

"What's a Warmaster?" asked Link with a frown

"And more importantly why do I have a bad feeling about him coming back?" asked Snake

"I'll explain all that in a minute but first what did Phoenix do to your friend" Rose asked

"That asshole humiliated her in front of everyone on the roster." Samus ranted

"Why am I not surprised" Rose sighed "But I think I can explain why he did that, you see the day before we came he underwent the Warmaster augmentations, which has a side-effect of making Spartans more aggressive and more likely to use violence for three. Usually a Spartan would have three days of training and solitude while the effects wear off however he only had two including today which means whoever goes up against him in the brawl along with me Wolf, Ganondorf and someone named Zelda is kinda fucked." She said.

"Please you have to help Zelda she's our friend." Samus pleaded

"I'll do what I can but even then I can't guarantee that your friend will come out unharmed." Rose said

"We'll help too." Snake said

Zelda's door suddenly opened.

"Zelda." Samus shrieked.

"Look I'm not in the mood I just want to get some lunch and be left alone." Zelda said before walking away.

 **About 5 minutes later at the cafeteria Zelda was sitting alone and eating her salad.**

"Ha ha ha theres the bitch who got her ass kicked by a Spartan." wolf laughed walking over to Zelda with Ganondorf and Bowser.

"I can't believe this fool thought she could compete here." said Bowser.

"The whore should have left the fighting to men like us." Ganondorf said whilst grabbing Zelda by her hair.

"What do you want?" Zelda groaned

Ganondorf threw Zelda back into her seat and kicked her ankle to make sure she wouldn't run away.

"As much as it makes me sick to say this I need your help. You see we're up against both Spartans and you've seen Phoenix in action first hand so you're going to help me take him out first and then I'll deal with you agreed?"

"Here's an idea." a mysterious voice said.

They all turned to see Phoenix with his arms folded.

"If your gonna try and plot to kill someone 1 make sure you do it in a private place and 2 make sure said person isn't standing behind you." He said while walking over to Ganondorf.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ganondorf demanded.

"Well I was planning on getting a snack but now I think I'll feed you your teeth" Phoenix said

Phoenix then punched Ganondorf in the face and kicked him in the side breaking 3 of his ribs

"AAARRRGGGHHH I'll kill you, you Spartan prick"

"You will try" Phoenix said before punching Ganondorf in the face Knocking him out cold. He turned to see Bowser and Wolf fleeing and Zelda struggling to get up.

"You OK?" he asked

"No I think my ankles broken." she groaned

"I got you" Phoenix said before picking her up bridal style and starting to carry her to the infirmary.

"Hey sorry about earlier today I was out of order." Phoenix said

"It's ok I overheard Rose telling some of my friends about your augmentations and how they made you more aggressive."

"You know those guys will be gunning for us in the tournament tomorrow." Zelda said.

"Don't worry." Phoenix said as he reached the infirmary "just stay behind me and I'll deal with the competition he said laying her down on the bed that the medic waved towards.

"By the way I never got your name"

"I'm Zelda"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Zelda" Phoenix said before walking away.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter two hope you guys enjoyed it the brawls will be covered in the next chapter**

 **please leave suggestions for match ups in reviews or PM me. next chapter should be up within the next two weeks**


	3. Battle Royale

**I DONT OWN HALO OR SUPER SMASH BROS IF I DID I WOULD BE A VERY RICH GUY**

 **Battle Royale**

* * *

Phoenix continued walking away from the infirmary when he got the feeling he was being followed. He turned to see Lucas.

"Can I help you kid?" he asked.

"Uh hum." Lucas muttered, clearly nervous about speaking to a Spartan.

"Out with it!" Phoenix insisted raising his voice slightly.

"Some Captain guy is here to see you." Lucas said.

"Tell him I'll see him after I get something to eat." Phoenix said before walking away.

* * *

 **10 minutes later at the cafeteria**

* * *

"Wow they really cleaned this place up quick it looks the exact same way it did before I kicked Ganondorf's ass." Phoenix said whilst sitting down to eat a T Bone steak.

"Mind if I sit here."

Phoenix looked up to see Snake standing over him.

"It's a free country." Phoenix replied, removing his helmet revealing his face for the first time. Snake was surprised to see a young male with chiselled features and brown eyes that looked as if they could see into his very soul. He stared for a while before Phoenix brought him back to reality.

"Can I help you with something?" he taking a bite of his steak.

"What, oh sorry I just thought you'd be older is all." Snake replied.

"Tell me how old are you." Phoenix asked. Swallowing the meat

"I'm 28." Snake replied.

"How old do you think me and Rose are." Phoenix asked. Still eating his steak

"Uh I think your 23 and I think Rose is 22." Snake answered

"Wrong I'm 18 and Rose is 17." Phoenix corrected him finishing his steak.

"How old do you think we were when we first fought the Covenant." he asked.

"I think you were both 16." Snake replied.

"Wrong again I was 8 when I first fought the covenant Rose was 9 I was deployed earlier to reinforce The Master Chief in New Mombasa here's some footage from the battle captured on the city's C.C.T.V grid." Phoenix said whilst playing the footage via his helmet.

Snake was visibly shocked to see a massive armoured alien firing what looked to be a green energy beam into a crowd of civilians, he was even more shocked to see a black clad Spartan jump in front of the beam and take the hit head on and get blasted through a wall. He then saw a green clad Spartan jump on the aliens back seemingly punch it then jump off before it exploded.

"Damn it Chief couldn't you have done that before it fired." the black Spartan asked.

"Phoenix why the hell did you jump in front of it without activating your hardlight shield." Chief replied.

"I thought I could tank it." Phoenix replied. "I saved a bunch of civvies though that's gotta count for something."

"You always think with your weapons not your head." said a feminine voice from inside chief's helmet.

"Cortana I swear to god, if you don't shut the hell up I will sell you on eBay

The recording ended and Snake was shocked to say the least.

"That information is supposed to be classified." Said a voice behind them.

They turned to see Captain Andrew Del Rio.

"One more stunt like that and I'll be forced to reconsider you promotion." he said. Sitting across from Snake

"Yeah well fuck you too." Phoenix replied

"Excuse me." Del Rio questioned.

"Sorry fuck you too **Sir**." Phoenix said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Look I can accept the fact that you don't like me but I will not tolerate your blatant lack of respect." Del Rio scolded.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?"

"You may"

"You ask why I don't respect you when you give me no reason to. You're a poor commander you are incapable of keeping order and you show no respect for the people who made you what you are. In short you're a pathetic excuse for a captain and you are not fit to command the UNSC Infinity that honour should go to commander Lasky." Phoenix ranted.

"That's not very nice Phoenix." Dr Halsey said sternly as she entered the cafeteria. "You haven't even introduced your friend here."

"Oh yeah Dr Halsey, Captain Del Rio meet uh come to think of it I don't even know his name." Phoenix said.

"I'm Snake."

"It's nice to meet you Snake." Dr Halsey said.

"Now that we've got the introductions out of the way what do you want?" Phoenix asked Del Rio.

"As much as I hate to say it, I am here to arrest Rose." he replied.

"WHAT THE HELL FOR!" Phoenix cried.

"She stole 58 billion dollars from the UNSC last night." Del Rio Said.

"IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER ON HER I WILL KILL YOU." Phoenix yelled.

"I never knew you cared about her so much" Dr Halsey teased.

"Uh no it's just I." Phoenix stammered.

"Relax her suits transmitter says she was here all night so we're just going to check her suits A.I to see that it's still functioning and if need be replace it." Dr Halsey. "by the way here's your new A.I Kalmiya it'll take around two days to integrate into your new armour when it comes." she said whilst sliding a data card across the table.

"See to it that's all that happens." Phoenix said before putting his helmet back on before walking he looked back at Dr Halsey and Del Rio

"Oh and I want my armour by tomorrow morning at the latest." He said before going to his room and turning in for the night.

* * *

 **In Samus' room**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T WARN HIM?" Samus yelled.

"Hey I was gonna but then he took of his helmet to eat a steak and I was surprised how young he looked then his commander showed up and they had this massive row about arresting rose, but on the plus side I did find out how old he and Rose are." Snake defended.

"How old are they." Link questioned.

"Phoenix is 18 and Rose is 17." Snake answered.

"I call bullshit." Link responded.

"So that's why that doctor lady was checking out Rose's suit." Samus said

"Look Samus I know you want to thank him for helping Zelda out but don't worry about him he can handle himself against whatever Ganondorf has planned." Snake assured her

* * *

 **The next morning at the infirmary**

* * *

"Good morning Zelda." Phoenix said as he entered the infirmary.

"Hey." she replied weakly.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked.

"I spoke to master hand about my injury but he still said I have to fight today and I don't even know who I'm up against." Zelda sighed.

"You're up against me, Rose, Ganondorf, Wolf, Snake, some guy called Link and a bounty hunter named Samus." Phoenix replied.

"I guess I'll be the first out huh." Zelda said sadly.

"Not exactly the way I see it I still need to make up for our first meeting so I'll do you a favour and make sure you don't get hit at all." Phoenix said

"Really?" Zelda asked her eyes lighting up

"Yeah but you need to do something for me."

"What?" she asked

"Warn me if Rose pulls out a bow staff."

"But you're a Spartan wouldn't it break against your armour?" Zelda questioned.

"No it's a stun staff designed to be used when Spartans are sparring with each other the ends of them are electrified so getting hit with one hurts like hell." Phoenix replied.

"Fair enough. Zelda said.

"Right I'm gonna go change into my new armour, I'll see you at the arena." Phoenix said.

"See ya." Zelda waved.

* * *

 **Half an hour later at the stadium the fighters were getting ready**

* * *

"Hey nice armour Phoenix." Rose said as phoenix entered the foyer

 **(brief A.N Phoenixs new is the Warmaster armour with the exact same upgrades as in chapter one)**

"Who's the girl with the blue hair and sword?" Phoenix asked Rose.

"That's Lucina, she's Ganondorf's replacement something about him having broken ribs." Rose responded. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Phoenix"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said"

"Ladies and gentlemen the brawl to welcome phoenix and rose is about to begin will all contestants please enter the teleporters which will take you to the arena where you will be fighting." The announcer informed. "The first round is Phoenix vs Lucina

The fighters stepped forwards and were transported to the temple of time.

"3…2…1 GO." the announcer yelled.

"OK ILL GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE TO SURRENDER OR I WILL BE FORCED TO USE FORCE!" Phoenix yelled

"I SHOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY SPARTAN!" Lucina yelled back as she jumped down from the pillar she was standing on and unleashed a flurry of slashes at him. The other fighters could merely stand there and watch in shock as Lucina attacked Phoenix head on whilst he did nothing but dodge.

"Whoa Phoenix is really getting a pounding." said Samus.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Rose said.

"Why" Snake asked.

"You see I've figured out a pattern to Lucina's attacks, and I'm almost sure that Phoenix has too you, see she slashes up, down, right, down, left, up, thrust."

"So her attacks have a pattern big deal." Link said sarcastically.

"Actually it is just watch." Rose said whilst getting ready to help Lucina if Phoenix looked ready to do some real damage.

As if on cue Lucina thrust her sword at Phoenix's torso. Phoenix reacted dodging out of the way and grabbing Lucina's wrist and reliving her of her sword.

"How?" Lucina asked virtually speechless.

"Simple." Phoenix said whilst crushing Lucina's wrist causing her to shriek in pain. "You choreograph your attacks like an amateur." He then threw her sword into a nearby wall burying it up to the hilt before kicking Lucina away.

"I'll admit you're good Spartan but… "Lucina said as the dust cleared. "Are you good enough to dodge this" she said whilst dolphin slicing the smash ball.

In a flash Lucina lunged at Phoenix and thrust her sword through his chest.

"PHOENIX NO!" Zelda screamed

"OH SHIT I'LL CALL FOR A MEDIC!" Rose yelled

Phoenix suddenly disappeared.

"Nice try" he said reappearing behind Lucina and drawing his pistol.

"Impossible" Lucina whispered

"Not really ya see I used a hologram when I kicked you so that's what you stabbed with your final smash" he said

Phoenix then fired 3 rounds into her head, causing her to fall face down in the dirt.

"WHAT THE FUCK SHE WAS BEATEN THERE WAS NO NEED TO KILL HER!" Ike raged.

"Relax I used stun rounds she'll wake up in around an hour or so with one hell of a headache but otherwise ok." Phoenix assured him.

"She'd better or else I'm coming after you." Ike said before Phoenix shot him in the head as well before leaving the arena.

"What?" Phoenix said as Rose punched him in the arm.

"You scared me to death with that hologram stunt don't you ever do that again." she scolded.

"I never knew you cared." Phoenix teased.

"Of course I care you're the closest thing I have to family and I don't want to lose you." Rose said

"Ok well the next brawl isn't until tomorrow so I'm gonna go catch some Z's." Phoenix said though every fibre of his being was screaming for him to tell Rose he loved her there and then.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter 3**

 **as I said before any requests for match ups please let me know also review and rate and i'll see you all for chapter 4**


	4. The Covanant Attack

**The Covenant Attack**

* * *

 **I don't super smash bros or Halo**

 **there are a couple of interesting facts in the final authors note.**

* * *

 **At the cafeteria next morning**

* * *

Everyone was eating breakfast and talking while Phoenix was sitting alone eating some cereal muttering to himself.

"I'm so stupid I should have told Rose the moment she said she cared." He muttered under his breath.

"Can I be of some assistance?" A feminine voice said from inside his helmet.

"What the fu…" Phoenix started before a hologram was projected from his helmet.

"HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed falling off his seat causing everyone to stare as the hologram assembled itself into a replica of Cortana only with longer hair

"CORTANA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HELMET!" Phoenix yelled.

"I'm afraid you don't understand I am Kalmiya your new A.I, I am however Cortana's younger sister." She said

"Oh well that's not so bad." Phoenix replied before noticing everyone was watching him.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!?" Phoenix shouted.

"Easy Phoenix." Rose spoke as she entered the cafeteria helping a limping Zelda. "It just funny to see you on your ass for once." she said lowering Zelda into a seat

"Ah Spartan BR01 Spartan BP01 has something to tell you." Kalmiya said.

"Ok Phoenix what do you have to tell me?" Rose asked.

"N-nothing." he said stuttered

"But Sir you said… " Kalmiya started

"Shut it Kalmiya." Phoenix said sternly

"Yes Sir." she said

"And stop with all the Sir stuff."

"But you've been promoted to Warrant Officer didn't you get the memo."

"No." Phoenix said

"And why do I hear whistling." He continued as a drop pod crashed through the ceiling.

"SHIT!" Phoenix yelled pulling on his helmet.

Everyone was shocked to see a giant purple ship appear out of nowhere. And drop at least eighty drop pods out of which emerged several Elites **1** and Hunters **2**.

"COVENANT! ROSE GET EVERY ONE BACK TO THE MANSION I'LL HANDLE THINGS HERE!" Phoenix ordered.

"BUT PHOENIX YOU'LL BE OUTNUMBERED I SHOULD STAY AND HELP!" Rose protested.

THAT'S AN ORDER! Phoenix yelled Pulling out one of his katana and decapitating an Elite. Before turning to see a Hunter explode.

"You can order Rose around but not us were staying." Snake said holding a RPG and gesturing to Link, Samus, Lucina and Ike.

"Face it Spartan no one here is going to flee." Lucina grunted while impaling an Elite.

The entire roster was filled with similar refusals to leave or go down without a fight.

"GAH FINE YOU CAN ALL FIGHT BUT YOU DO WHAT I SAY WHEN I SAY IT UNDERSTOOD?" phoenix responded

"ROSE CALL IN THE SUPPRESSORS, SCATTERSHOTS, BINARY RIFLES AND INCINERATION CANNONS!" Phoenix yelled

Rose began typing on a hardlight keyboard projected from her forearm and five seconds later four pods dropped from the ceiling and opened to reveal the Suppressors, Scattershots, Binary Rifles and Incineration Cannons.

Phoenix picked up an Incineration cannon before tossing the Suppressor and Binary Rifle to Rose. He then grabbed the Scattershot and fired a shell into an Elites head.

"Nice shot Phoenix!" a gruff voice exclaimed.

Phoenix turned to see the Master Chief breaking an Elite's neck before shooting one in the head with his pistol.

"Hey Chief long time no see." Phoenix replied ducking under a swing from an Elites energy sword before igniting his own swords and dismembering the alien.

The two Spartans bumped fists. Then turned to see Rose back flipping of a hunters shield.

"She is so hot." Phoenix muttered under his breath.

"So how long have you had a thing for Rose?" Chief teased.

"How did you know?" Phoenix Whispered.

"Cortana told me your heart rate rose when she flipped of that hunter." Chief replied blankly

"That bitch!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Hey." Cortana said from Chiefs helmet

"I'll make you a bet." Chief said.

"What"

"If you kill more covenant than me rose doesn't find out about your little crush, but if I kill more you have to tell her or I will." Chief said.

"Deal." Phoenix said cockily.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

* * *

"I killed forty one how many did you get?" Chief asked.

"Forty." Phoenix responded. "But I saved more civvies so it's a tie."

"I don't think so." Chief said sternly.

"Fine I'll tell her" Phoenix said looking around "do you know where she is Chief?" he asked.

"No" chief replied. "Any ideas Cortana?"

"She's at Delfino Plaza and her suits vitals are looking low."

"Shit chief call in a pelican for med evac!" phoenix called whilst ordering a mongoose to be dropped. "I'll meet you there." He said whilst mounting the mongoose.

Phoenix gunned the engine on the mongoose and sped off hoping he got there before it was too late.

* * *

 **10 minutes at Delfino plaza**

* * *

Phoenix arrived to see the wreckage of 3 Phantoms and their dead crews.

"ROSE!" he yelled. "ROSE WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Phoenix may I suggest activating your promethean vision." Kalmiya suggested.

"Thanks. Activate her suits tracker as well." Phoenix replied

"Got it she's under that tailfin Phoenix."

Phoenix rushed towards the wreckage and started to pull the Phantom to pieces. He was half done when he saw the light reflecting of Roses cracked visor. He dragged her out of the wreckage before removing her helmet. Her face was bloody and bruised.

"Rose are you ok?" he asked, after removing his helmet.

"I'm good." she replied weakly trying to stand up before her legs gave way.

Phoenix caught her before she hit the ground.

"Stay sat down, Chief's on his way with a pelican." He said.

"That's good." Rose said before blacking out.

"No, stay with me Rose." Phoenix begged tears beginning to stream down his face. "Damn it Chief where are you."

As if on cue a Pelican descended and landed about 10 meters away from Phoenix. Chief opened the ramp and exited the cockpit.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO FUCKING LONG" Phoenix roared.

"I was bring some help." Chief said as Dr Halsey exited the pelican.

"Bring me the patient." Dr Halsey ordered, while wheeling out a stretcher.

"Yes ma'am." Phoenix responded as he picked Rose up bridal style and gently laid her on the stretcher as Dr Halsey hooked her up to the life support machine.

"What happened to her." asked Dr Halsey.

"She was crushed under a Phantom" Phoenix said whilst attempting to wipe away his tears

"Phoenix are you crying." Dr Halsey teased.

"I uh ah n-no I just have something in my eye." Phoenix stuttered.

"Yeah sure." Cortana mocked from within Chief's helmet.

"You know one of these days you're going to go rampant and, when you do I'm just gonna sit there and laugh as they shut you down for good." Phoenix retorted.

"That's not funny Phoenix." Chief snapped.

"Why not?" asked Phoenix.

"Because Cortana is beginning to show the first signs of rampancy." Dr Halsey answered.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha that is hilarious." Phoenix laughed, earning him a punch to the gut from Chief. "OOF ok guess I had that coming. So isn't there a cure?" He asked doubling over.

"Well there is one thing." Dr Halsey said.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like this." Phoenix sighed.

"We'll need to make her a human body and then transfer her memories and consciousness into it." Dr Halsey said.

"Yeah I don't like this idea" Phoenix said "but if you guys wanna give it a go feel free."

"Actually if this works you'll be giving her weapons and combat training." Dr Halsey said.

"OH HELL NO!" Phoenix yelled. "I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!"

"Phoenix you are the only one here qualified to teach her on the Forerunner weapons" Dr Halsey said.

"So?" Phoenix complained "Get Chief to do it.

"Ok ill make you a deal if you do this I'll get you a promotion to Captain Grade 3 and I'll let choose your own squad." Dr Halsey said.

"Please Phoenix I need your help." Cortana begged.

"Hmm give me my own ship with Thomas Lasky as captain and you've got a deal." Phoenix said.

"Very well." Dr Halsey conceded.

"As for my squad I want Rose and Chief the rest I'll get from the smash bros roster." Phoenix said.

"If I'm on your squad Cortana is too." Chief said

"I don't have a choice do I." asked Phoenix.

"No." Chief said flatly

"I thought not." Phoenix said

"Well now that that's all in order let's see to your girlfriend Phoenix." Dr Halsey said.

"Damn you woman." Phoenix said.

"hahahahaha nice one Dr Halsey." Cortana laughed

"Cortana do you want to survive your rampancy?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes of course I do" she responded

"Then shut up." Phoenix ordered. "Right everyone in the pelican and ill fly us home." Phoenix said jumping into the pelican's cockpit. "Oh and Dr Halsey try and fix Rose up as best you can." he said through the Pelicans P.A before flying back to the smash bros mansion.

* * *

 **30 minutes later the pelican landed at the mansion**

* * *

Samus and Snake had been waiting for Phoenix to return and when they saw Dr Halsey and Chief wheeling Rose to the infirmary they were worried to say the least.

"Phoenix what happened to Rose." Samus asked clearly worried for her health.

"She was crushed under a Phantom." Phoenix said

"Will she be ok?" Snake asked

"Only time will but I have the utmost faith in Dr Halsey." Phoenix said before turning and walking away.

* * *

 **Well that was chapter 4 I think it went quite well as I have said before any match ups should be left in reviews or can be sent to me via P.M**

 **1\. Elites or Sangheili are the backbone of the Covenant military. /Interesting fact about Sangheili. It is believed among the Sangheili that a weapon is only to be drawn if it is to be used, because a drawn weapon "demands blood."**

 **or Mgalekgolo these are the berserkers of the covenant./Interesting fact about** **Mgalekgolo. they have** **no qualms about committing friendly fire against races they consider "lesser," However, Sangheili are an exception, as the Mgalekgolo respect th** **eir adeptness in combat.**

 **as you can see I have a great dislike for Cortana, not because she was a bad character, but because in game she would always state the obvious. For example on one level in Halo 4 your getting attacked by banshees (covenant aircraft) and what annoyed me was not the fact that she warned me, but the fact that she warned me after I'd already seen them and my HUD had already picked them up. now this may just be me so I apologise in advance to anyone who is offended by this.**

 **see you all for chapter four**


	5. Old Team New Love

**As I have said before I don't own halo or smash bros**

* * *

 **Old Team New Love**

"Damn it! I should have been there to protect Rose." Phoenix muttered to himself while walking to his room

"It's not your fault Sir." Kalmiya said from Phoenix's helmet shocking him in the process.

"Jesus Kalmia you're gonna give me a heart attack!" Phoenix exclaimed after falling on his ass.

"Sorry Sir." Kalmiya said before glitching.

"You ok Kalmiya?" Phoenix asked clearly noticing the glitch.

"Yes Sir." She replied though she knew she was starting to go rampant.

"Ok. Well I need you to run some diagnostics on those Mantis upgrades I've been working on while I go visit Rose." Phoenix said as he reached his room and plugged her into the console and placed his helmet on his desk.

"It will be done Sir." Kalmiya said as he walked away.

Phoenix walked to the infirmary stopping at a shop to buy Rose some flowers and a teddy bear, he then continued to walk to the infirmary but hid the gifts behind his back as he saw Dr Halsey exit the infirmary.

"Good evening Dr." Phoenix said trying to distract her from asking what was behind his back.

"It's still morning Phoenix." Dr Halsey said slightly suspicious

"I knew that I was just testing you to see if you did." Phoenix said trying to play it off.

"Are you here to see Rose because she's been discharged so you can go right on in." Dr Halsey said

"Yes I shall." Phoenix said while trying to side step into the room.

"Phoenix." Dr Halsey said noticing the roses and teddy bear.

"Yes?" Replied Phoenix.

"I don't recall you having Pink armour or fur." She teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Phoenix denied.

"So the flowers and teddy bear aren't get well presents for Rose" she joked

"Damn it woman how did you know." Phoenix asked

"Call it a woman's intuition no go on and see your girlfriend."

"Grrr." phoenix growled through gritted teeth before entering the ward.

Phoenix walked straight to Rose's bed side and placed the flowers in a vase on the cabinet and handing her the teddy bear.

"I uh I got these and thought of you." Phoenix struggled to say.

"Chief was right." Rose Laughed. "You really don't know how to talk to women."

"Ch Chief was here what did he say?" Phoenix asked worried that Chief had ruined his chances"

"Come here and I'll tell you." Rose said motioning for him to come closer.

Phoenix walked over her and crouched down before Rose pulled him into a deep kiss, Phoenix was shocked by her change I behaviour but found himself melting into the kiss, they broke away when they began to run out of air.

"N-not that I didn't enjoy that but, why?" Phoenix stammered.

"For saving my life silly." Rose giggled "Oh and by the way Chief didn't say anything."

"Oh thank god."

"It was Cortana."

"That bitch."

"So would you mind helping me to the cafeteria Sir?" Rose asked

"Sir?" Phoenix asked curiously

"Cortana told me all about how you agreed to help her become a human as long as you got a promotion to captain your own ship, your own squad and Lasky to captain the ship." Rose Replied "Now can we go get something to eat or what."

"Yeah sure." Phoenix said as Rose started to get up. "Oh no none of that." He said picking her up bridal style.

"Put me down you big ox." she said struggling against his grip.

"As you wish." Phoenix replied gently placing her on her feet.

"Thank you." rose said clearly trying to hide the fact she was struggling to stand.

"Look Rose I know you're trying to put on a strong face but I can tell you're struggling to walk I won't carry you but at least let me help you." Phoenix said caringly.

"Fine" Rose said putting her arm around his shoulder before they made their way to the Cafeteria.

* * *

 **10 minutes later Phoenix and Rose arrived at the Cafeteria**

* * *

"So you're telling me big bad covenant killer A.K.A the demon Phoenix has got a school boy crush." Thomas Lasky (captain in the UNSC) laughed not noticing Phoenix entering the cafeteria. "Who's the lucky lady?" he asked.

"Look behind you." Chief said.

Lasky turned to see Phoenix and Rose walking/limping over to Samus, Snake Link, Zelda, Lucina and Ike.

"Hi guys." Rose said.

"ROSE YOUR OK!" Samus yelled.

"Thanks to Phoenix I am." she replied resting her head on his shoulder.

"So are you two a couple now?" asked Samus hopefully.

"Yeah. Why?" Phoenix answered suspiciously.

"Great you can join us for couples Night. Samus said.

"Im sorry what?" Phoenix said confused.

"It's where we do things as couples one week the guys choose the next the girls choose." Lucina explained.

"This week the girls choose and we're thinking shopping." Samus said

"And you guys agreed to this." Phoenix asked.

The guys nodded.

"With no argument."

The guys nodded again.

"Hahahahahahahaha You guys are pathetic!" Phoenix laughed. "I would never agree to that not after the stories I've heard about spending hours on end and having to carry thousands of bags full of God knows what."

"Sounds great." Rose said.

"Why would you want to do that were Spartans we enjoy battle not shopping. Plus your recovering from your injuries." Phoenix said.

"Yeah but…" Rose started.

"But what"

"Phoenix ever since I was six years old I've wondered what I would be like to have a normal and now's my chance please Phoenix. She begged.

"But what about your injuries." Phoenix said.

"If it gets too much for me I promise well come straight back." Rose said

"Oh all right." Phoenix relented.

"Thanks Phoenix." Rose said kissing him on the cheek. "This'll be the greatest night ever."

"I just gave in like a bitch didn't I guys?" Phoenix asked Link, Snake and Ike.

"Yeah." they replied.

"(sigh) Well this is gonna make the tough guy act a lot harder to pull off." Phoenix sighed,

"Don't feel so bad Zelda used a similar trick on me." Link said.

"There's more bad news Phoenix we have to do whatever they say for the night as well." Snake informed

"The hell I do I agreed to shopping and nothing more!" Phoenix said before seeing the pleading look on Rose's face.

"Please Phoenix" she pleaded

"Grrr fine" Phoenix growled. "But were taking a pelican and im driving or flying as it were."

"Deal" Rose said

"Good. Everyone meet me at the Courtyard at 4PM." Phoenix said before getting up and starting to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"To get the pelican ready." Phoenix replied.

"It's only 10:15AM you've got six hours" Lucina said.

"Save it." Rose said. "Once phoenix has his mind set on something it's difficult to change it."

* * *

 **6 hours later**

* * *

Rose, Samus, Snake Link, Zelda, Lucina and Ike were waiting in the courtyard for Phoenix to arrive needless to say he was late.

"I don't think he's coming." Said Ike

"He'll be here" Rose said.

Suddenly a squadron of Pelicans flew over and broke off with one coming to land in the plaza before the cockpit opened and Phoenix jumped out.

"Sorry I'm late had to wait for them to finish prepping the pelicans" Phoenix said removing his Helmet "everyone get in and let's get this night over with"

Everyone piled in to the pelican.

"Ladies, gentlemen and those of unspecified gender this is your captain speaking please strap in and enjoy the flight.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 locked and loaded**

 **a huge thanks to all my readers and to those kind enough to review.**

 **as always feel free to suggest any fights or any bets to be made by any if the characters**

 **Please review and rate and ill see you in the next chapter**


	6. One Demon To Another

**To those of you who are wondering which pelican I am using I will be using both the ones from Halo 3 and from Halo 4 the ones from halo 3 will be referred to as the PelicanMK3 as the can enter the cockpit from the cargo hold and the ones from Halo 4 will be called PelicanMK4 and will be mainly used for combat drops.**

* * *

 **One Demon to Another**

* * *

The Pelican shook as it lifted itself of the ground before Phoenix activated the thrusters.

"Phoenix why did you get a MK4 combat Pelican?" Rose asked.

"It was the only one that was ready to go." Phoenix responded over the P.A

"Fair enough." Rose conceded.

"Uh Phoenix." Samus said.

"What now?" Phoenix replied slightly irritated

"What are these small cylinders with the red stripes?" Samus asked worried

"Oh those are unarmed Havok Grade warheads." Phoenix replied casually.

"What does that mean." asked Link.

"(Sigh) they're basically unarmed nukes." Phoenix said coolly. "Look no more questions well be at the mall in 5 minutes." He said before disconnecting from the P.A

* * *

 **5 minutes later the Pelican landed and Phoenix opened the ramp**

* * *

"PHOENIX WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING HAVOK WARHEADS WERE ANYONE COULD TRIGGER THEM!" ROSE raged punching him in the arm.

"Relax they were set to activate by a passcode only I know Samus couldn't have triggered one if she tried. Phoenix assured her. But I did think that they were already loaded into the firing tubes." He added as he picked up a warhead and removed the core and placed on his back

"Why are you bringing that with you?" Ike asked.

"In case the covenant attack again" Phoenix said

A Pelican MK3 landed nearby out of which emerged Captain Lasky, who walked over to them.

"Sir." Phoenix said while standing to attention and saluting him.

"At ease." Lasky said.

"What brings you here Sir? Phoenix asked.

"I need to get some dry cleaning done for the commissioning of your ship but I thought you already knew that and Chief is with Cortana who is being put into her human body." Lasky answered.

"My ship is ready? What's it like? Is it well armed? Is it bigger that the infinity? Is it fast? Is it well equipped?" Phoenix asked enthusiastically.

"I would love to be able to answer those questions but I haven't seen your ship." Lasky answered. "Anyway what brings you here Phoenix?" he asked.

"I'm here on a shopping trip with Rose and the guys." Phoenix answered gesturing to Rose, Samus, Snake, Lucina, Ike, Zelda and Link.

"I see. Chief told me all about your honeyed words". Lasky laughed.

"Someone remind me to shoot him when I next see him" Phoenix said while loading clips into both his SMG's and Magnums.

"Whoa cranky much. Samus whispered."

"You know I can hear you." Phoenix said.

"Any how I must be going. Lasky said before walking into the mall.

"Right let's get this over with." Phoenix said.

The gang walked into the mall

"Wow the only building ever seen that was this big was the Fleetcom command centre." Rose said in awe.

"C'mon let's get shopping." Samus said with glee.

The group visited several different stores ranging from clothing shops and weapon shops to tech stores at the end to the trip Phoenix was the only one who hadn't bought anything.

"Phoenix how come you didn't get anything?" Lucina asked

"Yeah I thought you would have jumped at the chance to upgrade your arsenal at the weapon shop?" Ike said

"Ha! Those things were little more than peashooters compared to the weapons in my arsenal." Phoenix scoffed. "I'll show you sometime."

"I gotta go the bathroom." Link said. Before running off.

"Let's wait for him guys he'll only get lost." Zelda said.

"You wait I'll be at the Pelican." Phoenix said walking off.

When Phoenix reached the Pelican he was shocked to see a face he hadn't seen for a while.

"Greetings Spartan." the Arbiter said.

"And to you most honourable Arbiter." Phoenix replied shaking the Arbiter's hand. "What brings you here?"

"I have come to ask for your aid" the Arbiter

"PHOENIX GET BACK!" Rose yelled as she and the gang all drew their weapons and pointed them at the Arbiter.

"Rose stand down!" Phoenix ordered placing himself between the Arbiter and Rose.

Rose hesitated before lowering her pistol and telling the others to do the same.

"My apologies Arbiter my friends are still hesitant to trust the Sangheili." Phoenix said.

"I understand. By the way what is your true name Spartan?" the Arbiter said curious as to why Rose had called him Phoenix.

"Usually people call me Phoenix."

"I see, then it is time you learned my name as well. I am known amongst my People as Thel Vadam."

"An honourable name for an honourable man." Phoenix said "now how may I be of assistance?"

"You can examine this." Thel said passing him a data card.

"I will report my findings to you and we had better keep this between us and our most trusted advisors." Phoenix said.

"Agreed." said Thel as he climbed into his Phantom and took off for his ship.

Phoenix turned to the gang

"Well what are we waiting for let's get back to the mansion." he said climbing into the cockpit of the pelican.

* * *

 **30 minutes later the pelican landed at the plaza and the gang disembarked.**

* * *

Phoenix exited the cockpit to see chief walking towards him

"Phoenix captain Lasky said you wanted to see me." Chief said.

"Yes I did." Phoenix said drawing his pistol and emptying the clip into chief's armour before pistol-whipping him "what's all this talk about honeyed words you jackass. And more importantly how did you know!" He raged still pounding Chief.

"It was all in the way you walked." Chief said while trying to protect himself from the barrage of blows Phoenix was delivering

"Ok I think Chief has had enough." Rose said while trying to drag Phoenix away.

"Sir." Kalmiya said Projecting herself from Phoenix's helmet.

"AHH!" Phoenix exclaimed while falling on his ass in fright. "DAMN IT WOMAN STOP DOING THAT YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!" he yelled.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Chief asked.

"No! Now what do you want Kalmiya."

"S-S-Sir I have finished running diagnostics on the mantis-tis-tis." Kalmiya said. While glitching.

"Ok something's not right with you." Phoenix said.

"Sir I'm fine." Kalmiya said.

"I am ordering you to tell me what is wrong with you." Phoenix said sternly.

"Very well sir. I'm beginning to go through the first stages of rampancy" Kalmiya replied

"Oh for fucks sakes not you too. I liked it better when it was just Cortana." Phoenix said

"Hey" Cortana said entering the Plaza and swatting Phoenix around the head. **(Brief A.N. Cortana's human form is identical to her A.I form.)**

"Oh Cortana do me a favour and take your sister here to Dr Halsey." Phoenix said removing Kalmiya's data card form his helmet. "I have…other business to attend to…" he grimaced. Earning him an elbow to the ribs from Rose

"Sure wouldn't wanna cut in to your make out session with Rose." She answered.

"You do realise that since you are now human I can kill you a lot easier." Phoenix said cocking his pistol.

"Let's not get crazy." Chief said stepping between Phoenix and Cortana.

"By the way your ship is here. Cortana said poking her head out from behind Chief.

"Ok new plan, I'm off to see my ship!" Phoenix yelled running off to the hangar.

* * *

 **10 Minutes later Phoenix arrived at the hangar.**

* * *

"Right I'm here now where is my ship." Phoenix said to himself before turning to see a UNSC cruiser that looked at least twice the size of the Infinity. The ship was equipped with four standard MAC cannons, a hundred and twenty Broadside turrets and missile launchers. The ship also had several landing bays for Pelicans and Broadswords. Phoenix could only stand there and bask in the sheer beauty of the cruiser.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Lasky said as he stepped into the hangar.

"Yeah she is. In fact the only thing I've seen that's more beautiful is Rose." Phoenix replied. "This stays between us." he said sternly.

"Why? You could stand to compliment me more." Rose said entering the hangar.

"Anyhow." Lasky breaking the silence. "All she needs is a name."

"I think I'll call her, The Black Phoenix." Phoenix said proudly. "Right time to paint my symbol on her."

"Her?" Rose asked.

"A ship is always a she." Phoenix answered.

"I'll see to that." Lasky said.

"Phoenix?" Rose asked

"What?" phoenix replied not taking his eyes of the ship.

"Can we um you know do something together just the two of us." Rose asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Phoenix asked.

"Um maybe we could watch a movie or something." Rose suggested

"Ok." phoenix replied picking her up bridal style

"You said you'd stop doing that." Rose complained.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so slow." Phoenix countered.

"Ah young love." Lasky teased as the two walked out of the hanger.

"Shut up Lasky." Phoenix said as he exited the hanger.

Phoenix began to walk to his room when he noticed Rose staring at him. Phoenix chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"It's just that usually you would have been kicking and screaming for me to put you down." Phoenix laughed.

"Well maybe I like being treated like a Princess." Rose retorted as Phoenix reached his chambers.

"This is where you get off." he said gently placing Rose on the floor before opening the door. "After you m'lady." He joked.

"Thank you" Rose said entering his room.

"So what do you wanna watch?" Phoenix asked.

"How about this." Rose said holding up a copy of The Expendables 3.

"Sure." Phoenix said taking the DVD and putting it into the TV.

"Um Phoenix could you do me a favour?" Rose asked sweetly

"Sure what is it?"

"Could you grab the black bag from my room please?"

"Ok." Phoenix said before running off to get what rose asked for.

Phoenix returned 5 minutes later with the bag Rose had requested.

"Thank you" Rose said as Phoenix handed her the bag. "Is it Ok if I use the bathroom real quick?"

"Yeah take as long as you need." Phoenix said as he went upstairs to his bedroom and changed into a black T-shirt some jeans and some Jordan flights. He went back down the stairs and saw rose in a Pink T-shirt, white skinny jeans and a pair of converse all-stars her outfit seemed to highlight her curves.

"How do I look?" Rose asked sheepishly"

"Beautiful" Phoenix replied capturing her lips.

The two of them sat down on the sofa and started the movie.

2 hours later the movie ended and Phoenix realised Rose had fallen asleep on his shoulder so he decided to carry her to his bedroom and put her to sleep. He was about to leave the room and watch some TV, before he decided tuck her in just to piss her off. He then put his armour on and went to the firing range

* * *

 **20 minutes later Phoenix arrived at the firing range**

* * *

"Right time for some target practice." Phoenix said picking up two M7 submachine guns.

Phoenix emptied clip after clip after clip down the range completely obliterating the targets.

"Whoa I see what you meant about your arsenal. Ike said entering the gallery with Snake, Link, Zelda, Samus and Lucina.

"Oh trust me you ain't seen nothing yet." Phoenix said putting the M7s down and picking up a binary rifle and looking down the sight."

"Real smart having a laser pointer on a sniper." Snake laughed.

Phoenix pulled the trigger causing everyone else to jump back in shock as the target was reduced to data.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over the sound of my awesomeness." Phoenix laughed.

"Wow that's one powerful gun." Ike said in awe. "I can understand why you didn't want any of those weapons we saw at the mall."

"Well lookie here Phoenix is showing off again why am I not surprised." Cortana said walking into the range.

"You do realise I am holding a gun right." Phoenix said

"I know that's why I'm here Dr Halsey said you need to give me my first weapons training lesson." Cortana said

"Heh I've been waiting for this moment." Phoenix said chuckled deviously while removing his helmet.

"Uh Phoenix." Cortana said slightly worried.

"FALL IN!" Phoenix yelled. "WELCOME TO WEAPONS TRAINING ONE OH ONE OR AS I LIKE TO CALL IT THE WORST DAY OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!"

Phoenix heard the group chuckling behind him. Phoenix turned to face him

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY SOLDIERS?" He bellowed

"…"

"THAT'S WHAT I THAUGHT NOW FALL IN ALL OF YOU!"

"…"

"NOW!"

The group formed a single line and Phoenix walked down the line handing out pistols.

"YOU WILL ALL SELECT A TARGET AND ON MY COMMAND YOU WILL OPEN FIRE DOWN THE RANG I WILL THEN JUDGE YOU PERFOMANCE USING THE OFFICAL UNSC SCORE CARDS. UNDERSTOOD?" Phoenix said

"YES SIR." Cortana said earning her a blank look from everyone else.

"Well if it isn't drill Sergeant cranky." Dr Halsey said as she entered the range.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Phoenix asked turning towards her.

"I'm here to ask another favour regarding Cortana." Dr Halsey said.

"Oh what now?" Phoenix asked clearly annoyed at this recent development.

"Well John is off on a mission to retake an important strong hold from some insurrections and will be gone for a few months. So would you be ok with taking over Cortana's training regimen?" she asked.

"What would said regimen entail?" Phoenix questioned.

"Just the basics such as close quarters combat, weapons training and physical training." Dr Halsey said.

"Ok but you have to do something for me." Phoenix said

"And that would be?" Dr Halsey asked

"Fix Kalmiya." Phoenix replied

"I will do what I can." Dr Halsey answered.

"Ok now if you'll excuse me I have to deal with this pathetic lot." Phoenix said before turning to the group.

"ON MY MARK!" he yelled.

"READY!"

The group readied their weapons

"FIRE!"

The range was filled with the sounds of magnums being fired.

"CEASE FIRE!"

The group stopped firing and placed their weapons on the tables beside them. Phoenix walked down the range and was somewhat impressed with them because thought their aim was all over the place they had all managed to hit the target at least once which he hadn't been expecting them to do.

"NOT BAD FOR BEGINNERS BUT IT ONLY GETS HARDER FROM HERE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO HIT THE TARGET DEAD CENTRE EVERY TIME BY THE TIME IM THROUGH WITH YOU. NOW YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES OF FREE TIME BEFORE YOU ARE TO MEET ME AT THE HANGAR." Phoenix shouted.

"YES SIR." The group replied.

"DISMISSED!" Phoenix bellowed before about turning and walking off to the hanger.

 **30 minutes later at the hanger**

The group arrived at the hanger in time to see two tanks driving being lowered from the hull of The Black Phoenix out from the tanks hopped Phoenix and Rose

"Whoa." said Link in awe of the tanks

"Oh my god." Snake said.

"NOW USUALLY THE GOOD LORD WORKS IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS BUT NOT TODAY! Phoenix shouted. THIS HERE IS 66 TONS OF PURE UNADULTERATED DEVINE INTERVENTION! IF GOD IS LOVE THEN YOU CAN CALL ME CUPID!"

"YES SIR CUPID SIR!" Cortana joked causing Rose to start laughing.

"Bitch just get in the fucking tank." Phoenix sighed.

Cortana climbed into the tank.

"Whoa sorry Phoenix those tanks were about to go off for maintenance you can't use them." Lasky said hopping from the cockpit of a nearby Pelican

"For fucks sakes I just gave my fucking speech." Phoenix moaned. "Ok new plan everyone were gonna do some close quarters combat training let's get to the gym.

5 minutes later every one arrived at the gym

Ok this session will last approximately 2 hours during which you will each show me what you have got and I will do what I can to teach you some new moves. As you can see I have brought Rose along with me she will also be instructing you. Phoenix said gesturing to Rose who waved at the group. But just between us I'm better. He said earning him a backhand from Rose. "First round Cortana choose your opponent."

"I'll take you Phoenix." Cortana said confidently.

"Very well" Phoenix said removing his armour revealing his sparring gear underneath

The two then took up their stances

"Last chance to pick someone more your level." Phoenix said

"Why you scared." Cortana retorted

"Please I've seen house plants stronger than you." Phoenix laughed Oh and just so you know I've shattered Spartan armour and killed the wearer with one punch so if you don't go all out there is a high chance of you being killed. He said flatly.

"Is he joking?" Samus asked.

"No" Rose replied "everything he's saying is all true."

Just as Phoenix was about to charge Cortana his comlink went off

"This is UNSC Master Chief Requesting immediate reinforcements we are under attack by an unknown cruiser captained by Eliza Halsey." Chief said clearly worried.

"Chief what the fuck are you on about I killed Eliza months ago."

"Evidently not considering she just massacred half my crew."

"I'm sorry but it sounds like your saying that after I put a bullet in her skull dropped a pelican on her and detonated a nuke on her she somehow survived." Phoenix raged.

"Oh but I did." said voice over the comlink "And one demon to another, if you want your friend to survive." The voice said over the distinct sound of an energy staff. "You'd better get here fast."

"AARRGGH." Chief screamed as the wielder of the staff shocked him.

The comlink cut off abruptly leaving Phoenix in shock of what he had just heard.

"Phoenix we have to help John." Cortana cried.

"We?" Phoenix questioned. "There is no we. I'm going alone and I'm gonna finish what I started."

"PHOENIX WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND YOUR PRIDE YOU NEED OUR HELP AND SO DOES CHIEF WERE COMING WITH YOU AND THAT'S THAT!" Rose yelled.

"NO. YOU WILL ALL STAY HERE THAT IS AN ORDER." Phoenix ordered before walking away leaving the group speechless.

"Thel this is Phoenix do you copy." Phoenix said over his comlink.

"I read you Phoenix how may I be of assistance." Thel replied

"I need you to send a Phantom to pick me up I'll brief you as soon as I get to you." Phoenix said.

"I shall come at once." Thel said.

* * *

 **Thank you to all those who read this fanfic the next chapter will be a very exciting one if I do say so myself.**

 **please review and P.M me if you have any ideas for brawls as they will be coming back into play.**


	7. Old Battles Renewed

**Old battles renewed**

Phoenix dashed to the landing bay and arrived just as a Phantom touched down.

"I am here Phoenix as you requested now tell me how may I be of assistance?" Thel asked.

"Firstly that data card you gave me is a forerunner activation key but I'm not sure what it activates. And secondly I need you to lend me a few ships so I can rescue the Master Chief from Eliza Halsey's clutches." Phoenix said.

"Eliza Halsey!? That bitch is one of the leaders of the covenant remnant I will gladly help you with such a noble goal." Thel said.

"You have my thanks and know that if you should ever need my assistance I will be there in a heartbeat." Phoenix said

"Understood now let us save the Chief." Thel said

"Actually do you mind if we take my ship you see it's new and I wanna take it for a spin but I'll have to bring my captain." Phoenix asked

"But of course, I should love to see your ship and meet your captain." Thel replied

"Then let's go fetch him." Phoenix said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the cafeteria. Cortana Rose Ike Snake Samus Link and Zelda were sat around a table discussing the recent events with Lasky.**

* * *

"I can't believe John got captured. Ooh I hope he's ok." Cortana said.

"Relax I'm sure Phoenix is already storming Eliza's ship and demanding that she releases him." Rose said putting her arm around Cortana

"Well considering he's behind you I don't think he left at all." Zelda said

"Phoenix what are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Fetching my ships captain." He replied casually. "Let's go Lasky"

"I'm not going anywhere without a full crew." Said Lasky.

"The ship is fully crewed now let's go." Phoenix said.

"I actually meant these guys." Lasky said gesturing to Cortana Rose Ike Snake Samus Link and Zelda

"Fine but only because I don't have time to argue. Armour up and meet me at my ship." Phoenix said.

* * *

 **20 minutes later in the hangar**

* * *

"What is the arbiter doing here?" Rose asked.

"His name is Thel Vadam and he has kindly offered to lend us his fleet to assist us in our mission. However he will be joining us on my ship The Black Phoenix. Phoenix said as he finished loading his shotgun

"Well someone's overcompensating." Cortana joked after seeing the size of the ship.

"Yeah I'm compensating for your tiny brain." Phoenix said.

"You do realise I have a higher IQ than you." Cortana said

"You do realise I have a gun." Phoenix retorted pumping the shotgun.

"I hate to interrupt but were ready to go up here. are you." Lasky said.

"Not yet I gotta give my speech again." Phoenix said.

"Here we go." Rose sighed rolling her eyes.

"NOW USUALLY THE GOOD LORD WORKS IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS BUT NOT TODAY! Phoenix shouted. THIS HERE IS OVER 100 TONS OF PURE UNADULTERATED DEVINE INTERVENTION! IF GOD IS LOVE THEN YOU CAN CALL ME CUPID!" Phoenix yelled. "Now we can go Lasky." Phoenix said.

"You sure. You've not got a poem about your ship or anything else have you?" Lasky joked.

"Oh just start the fucking ship." Phoenix sighed.

"Sure thing Cupid." Lasky teased while lowering the ramp.

"Oh fuck you!" Phoenix exclaimed as he and the rest of his squad entered the ship.

The entire ship shook as it lifted off and Lasky activated the thrusters. The crew was an hour into their voyage before they were hailed by another one of Phoenix and Thel's old friends the shipmaster.

"This is the carrier Shadow of Intent take heed Humans we should enter slipspace now so that bastard Halsey cannot detect us when we arrive." The shipmaster advised.

"Agreed shipmaster." Thel said "we shall meet you at the rendezvous point and attack the Halsey bitch as soon as we see her." He finished before ending transmission.

"What's the plan Phoenix?" Rose asked as they entered slipspace

"Uh honestly I was gonna wing it. But gimmie five minutes and I'll have something." Phoenix said as he cleaned his Assault Rifle and DMR before drawing his katana and sharpening them.

"Hey Phoenix" Rose asked.

"What?" Phoenix replied.

"I'm worried about Cortana I mean she's barely been eating or sleeping and when she does sleep she has nightmares every time. I think you should talk to Cortana and see how she's holding up." Rose suggested.

"Why?" Phoenix asked not looking up from his swords.

"Because she's your friend." Rose reasoned

"Uh you do know I can't stand her right?" Phoenix said.

"Yeah but you need her performing at a hundred percent. Rose replied

"Fine." Phoenix said sheathing his katana before walking off to find Cortana.

Phoenix found Cortana in the ships cafeteria picking at some lasagne

"Hey Cortana." Phoenix said

"Oh hey Phoenix." Cortana said sadly

"Why so glum?" Phoenix asked

"Why do you wanna know? You don't care." Cortana snapped.

"Your right I don't, but you're on my squad and that makes it my problem. So I'll ask again why so glum? Phoenix said.

"I'm worried about Chief and what Eliza could be doing to him ok." Cortana said slightly irritated.

"I understand and I'm concerned too but know this as soon as I get the chance I'm gonna rescue Chief, and I'm gonna finish Eliza once and for all and that's a promise." Phoenix said. Now get some food down you and get some sleep I need every man and woman on full alert for when the battle begins. He said patting her on the arm.

"Yes Sir." Cortana said with a weak smile.

Phoenix stood up and walked back to the armoury.

"I spoke to her." He said to Rose as he walked through the door

"And?"

"She's just worried about Chief Eliza could be doing to him." Phoenix answered while sitting on a weapons crate.

"Oh that's understandable." Rose said walking over to Phoenix. "Speaking of which. I've been thinking about the upcoming battle and I'm worried about you."

"Me?" Phoenix asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Rose said sitting on Phoenix's lap "More specifically losing you. I mean last time you fought Eliza you almost died. I just don't want this battle to be the end of you" she said wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest.

"Rose I have something to say and you're not gonna like this. Phoenix said causing Rose to look up into his eyes. "I'm going to fight Eliza on my own and you're going to be leading the team to rescue Chief." He said.

"No. I'm coming with you, I'm not leaving you to fight her on your own." Rose said sternly.

"No I'll divert Eliza from where Chief being held and you and the rest of my squad will rescue Chief and rendezvous with me back on The Black Phoenix. Now I don't want to hear another word about this do you understand? Phoenix asked raising his voice slightly.

Rose didn't answer instead she lowered her head and stayed silent trying to hold back her tears.

"Hey don't cry." Phoenix said noticing how upset Rose was. "Listen the reason I'm going alone is because I am not willing to risk Eliza getting her hands on you, because if I lost you I don't know what I'd do." He said pulling her close to him. "That's also how I know I'm going come back because I cannot lose you." He said kissing Rose on her forehead

The ship came out of slipspace and was met with a hail of M.A.C (Magnetic Acceleration Cannon) fire.

"Hey Phoenix we got our sights on Eliza's ship should we open fire?" Lasky asked over Phoenix's comlink.

"Lasky open fire but only take out her engines we need to board that ship." Phoenix answered.

"Understood, I'll do what I can." Lasky replied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Eliza's ship**

* * *

"Hmm it seems your friends have found my ship." Eliza said shocking Chief again.

"ARGH!" Chief yelled as he writhed in pain. Ph-Phoenix is gonna kill- you when he- gets his hands on you" he panted struggling to breathe through his broken ribs.

"You know the only reason you're still alive is because I need to guarantee Phoenix's arrival. Eliza said kicking him in the knee breaking the joint. "Oh and I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that Cortana that my dear sister went to the trouble of putting into a human body." She continued ignoring his cries of pain. "I think I'll cut her open and see if she works like a real human, or I could experiment on her use her as a lab rat if you will." She laughed sadistically. "I think I'll leave her awake when I experiment on her and I will let you watch as she cries and wonders why you couldn't save her. Your little whore."

"Please do whatever you want to me but I'm begging you leave Cortana alone." Chief begged.

"Aww does the Demon care for his little slut." Eliza mocked before kicking Chief in the stomach making him cough up blood.

Meanwhile Phoenix was hacking into Eliza's communications and P.A system

"Eliza I know you can hear me." Phoenix said over The P.A.

" _Yes I hear you Phoenix. Come to get your friend back?" Eliza replied_

"Actually I heard your conversation with Chief and I'm more than willing to hand over Cortana if you can beat me. One on one no interference a fight to the death if you lose we'll be taking Chief and in the unlikely event that I die you can take Cortana. So do we have a deal?"

" _Ok Phoenix I'll take you on come to the bridge of my ship and come alone."_

"Understood."

* * *

 **Back on The Black Phoenix**

* * *

"Phoenix you can't be serious about fighting her on your own." Samus said.

"Yeah I mean she massacred an entire crew of trained marines and Spartans on her own." Link said.

"Guys I've beaten her before and I will do it again only this time she won't make it out alive." Phoenix replied.

"Ok so what about handing me over if you lose?" Cortana asked angrily.

"If I lose and that's a very big if, you are all to flee immediately." Phoenix said "Now go armour up cause while I'm fighting Eliza you're all going to rescue Chief."

Link Samus Zelda Rose Cortana Ike and Lucina all left to prepare for their mission. As Lasky was about to leave Phoenix grabbed his arm.

"Lasky listen I can't guarantee I'll be able to kill Eliza so when I give the command Checkmate you are to pull our forces out, destroy that ship and kill all aboard it understood?" Phoenix said.

"What?" Lasky asked.

"You heard me on Checkmate hit that ship." Phoenix said before walking to his Pelican.

Phoenix piloted his pelican into Eliza's ship and ran towards the bridge. He pulled out a grenade and blew the door off.

"I'm here Eliza." Phoenix said striding through the smoke confidently.

"You know it would be nice if you used the door like a normal person you're wrecking The Malevolent Dawn." Eliza said.

"And it would be nice if you stayed dead when I killed you." Phoenix retorted drawing his swords.

"Ah Phoenix always so quick to rush to violence. Why work for the organisation who took you and your friends away from your families." Eliza said.

"What the fuck are you on about woman? EXPLAIN NOW!" Phoenix demanded.

Eliza reached into her pocket, pulled out a data card and threw it to Phoenix

"Here take this and since I'm in such a good mood I'll let you take chief and walk right out of here." She said

"And I should trust you because?" Phoenix asked

"Because I know that after seeing the files on that card you'll start seeing things my way and then we can see this little chess game to the end." Eliza replied.

"Ok but if you're lying to me I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you. Phoenix said as two Sangheili dragged Chief and dumped him at Eliza's feet

"Here take the big baby" she said kicking Chief knocking him out

"If you kick him again I'll have to remove that leg." Phoenix said walking over to Chief.

"Oh very well be a boring shit then." Eliza said stepping away from Chief.

Phoenix threw Chief over his shoulder and ran back towards his Pelican.

"Damn you chief why do you have to be so heavy." Phoenix grunted while trying to page Lasky over the comlink.

"Lasky Checkmate! Checkmate!"Phoenix yelled into his Comlink as he dropped Chief in the cargo hold of the Pelican.

"Phoenix our forces have only just moved in." Lasky said.

"I don't give a damn sir just Destroy this ship." Phoenix said as he jumped into the cockpit and began to take off."

"Guys Phoenix has ordered you to return to the ship immediately." Lasky said to the gang over the comlink.

"WHAT ABOUT JOHN?" Cortana yelled

"Yeah why would Phoenix do that?" Rose asked

"I don't know but he sounded serious so just do it." Lasky said.

"Grr fine" Rose growled as she turned her pelican around.

"Hey Eliza." Phoenix said over his communicator.

" _What now Phoenix?" Eliza replied._

"Remember how you said you wanted to finish this war like a game of chess?"

" _Yes"_

"WELL CHECKMATE YOU STUPID BITCH!" Phoenix yelled "LASKY NOW!"

"Roger that Phoenix." Lasky replied "ALL BATTERIES FIRE!"

The Black Phoenix unleashed a barrage of a M.A.C fire at The Malevolent Dawn blasting it to smithereens.

"Phew glad that's over now will someone lower the hanger's shields or do you expect me to let Chief continue die in my pelican" Phoenix said.

The hanger's shields were lowered and Phoenix landed in the marked bay and opened the ramp.

"Chief you fat fuck if you don't start using your legs soon I'm gonna eject you out the airlock." Phoenix said trying to drag Chief out of the Pelican. "Cortana come give me a hand with his fat ass." He said noticing the gang enter the hangar.

"Don't worry we got him" Snake said as he and Ike carried Chief off to the infirmary.

"Thank you so much Phoenix." Cortana said hugging him.

"Cortana let go of me please." Phoenix said as Cortana let go of him.

"Thanks now I'm off to get some sleep." he said before walking toward his room. He entered his room and turned on the computer.

"What was that bitch on about." Phoenix wondered as he plugged in the data card Eliza had thrown him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Phoenix yelled. As the O.N.I (Office of Naval Intelligence) symbol popped up on the screen revealing that O.N.I had kidnapped all of the Spartan 2's 3's and half of the 4's including him and Rose. "I'll speak to Dr Halsey about this bullshit" he said running off to the infirmary.

* * *

 **wow shocking reveal right. please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Family Bonds

**Family Bonds**

Phoenix sprinted towards the infirmary wondering if anyone else knew about the files on the card. He lost his train of thought though when he saw Cortana leaving the infirmary.

"Cortana have you seen Dr Halsey." He asked

"No. Why?" Cortana replied.

"Because I need to ask her about something and depending on her answer break every bone in her body." Phoenix said through gritted teeth.

"Ok well I guess you could try the bridge." Cortana said.

"Thanks." Phoenix said before running off to the bridge.

 **10 Minutes later Phoenix arrived at the bridge.**

"DOES ANY ONE KNOW WHERE DR HALSEY IS?!" Phoenix yelled.

"I'm here" Dr Halsey replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Phoenix yelled, loading the data card into a nearby console.

"It looks like old O.N.I records but I don't get why this is so…" Dr Halsey trailed off as the card revealed that the majority of Spartans had been kidnapped. "Phoenix I swear I never knew, I was told that the children were left to die by the covenant and that O.N.I had been ordered to use the children to create the first Spartans."

"I believe you, but you have to help me find my family and help Rose find hers." Phoenix said

"Ok. I'll begin searching now, it shouldn't take more than two minutes." She said.

Phoenix sat down at a nearby console and put his feet up.

"Wake me when you've found something useful." He said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

20 minutes later Dr Halsey Found what she had been looking for.

"Phoenix." She said shaking him "Phoenix wake up."

"Ermm. What? What's happening are we under attack?" Phoenix asked groggily.

"No I found what remains of your family." Dr Halsey said

"Where?"

"An orphanage in the suburbs of Washington called the oaken house, you should find a little girl with black hair called Sapphire that's your little sister." Dr Halsey said handing him a data card. "That's all the documentation you need, simply hand that to the headmistress and you shouldn't have any Problems."

"So suburbs of Washington, Oaken house, Sapphire. Got it I'm on my way" Phoenix said running off towards the landing bay.

Phoenix reached the landing bay and began readying a transport pelican.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked hugging him from behind.

"To pick up my long lost little sister." Phoenix replied. "Speaking of which would you mind coming with me? I could use some support."

"Of course but shouldn't we change out of our armour." Rose replied

"No time were going now" Phoenix said jumping into the cockpit.

Rose climbed into the front seat as Phoenix took off.

"Quick question." Phoenix said as the pelican left The Black Phoenix. "How did you know I was in the hangar?" he asked gunning the engine.

"Oh Dr Halsey told me about your little agreement and told me to tag along to make sure you didn't kill anyone or do anything else stupid." Rose answered.

"I've never done anything stupid in my life." Phoenix said looking offended

"I'd have to disagree with you on that." Rose laughed

"Fuck you." Phoenix said.

"You can do that later." Rose whispered in his ear before sliding into his lap and kissing him passionately.

"You know, not that I'm not enjoying this but I need to fly this pelican and you're kinda heavy." Phoenix said.

"Are you calling me fat!?" Rose asked shifting back into her seat.

"No I'm saying that I need to land this pelican because were at the orphanage Dr Halsey said I would find Sapphire at." Phoenix replied. "You know what on second thought you take control I have to remove any weapons from my armour." Phoenix said before standing up and removing his swords from his armour and putting them on a rack with the rest of the weapons in the pelican.

"Yeah I wouldn't do that." Rose said.

"Why?" Phoenix asked

"Insurrectionists have a base of operations about 5 miles out from here. I mean we'll see them coming but they'll certainly be armed and those kids have probably seen fully armed Spartans on the news before, so you might as well take some weapons." Rose reasoned.

"Ok I'll take my swords, an assault rifle and two magnums with plenty of ammunition." Phoenix said while collecting his gear and opening the ramp. "I'll see you after you land, try not to take too long." He said before he leaped from the pelican to freefall until he was roughly thirty feet from the ground before activating his thruster pack to slow his decent. Phoenix pulled off a swift commando roll before standing up to his full height and walking towards the orphanage and knocking on the door.

"I'm looking for the headmistress of this establishment." he said as a man in a suit let him in.

"You want Miss O'Shea, third floor, second door on your left." The man in the suit.

"Thanks." Phoenix said before he began to walk towards Miss O'Shea's office. As he reached the office he saw a girl with black hair who looked to be about five or six sitting on a chair outside the office crying. After taking a second to study the girl Phoenix knocked on Miss O'Shea's door

"Come in!"

Phoenix opened the door and walked in. a woman in a business lady's suit span around in her chair and was quite startled to see a fully armed and armoured Spartan in her office.

"Hello I'm Miss O'Shea how can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here to pick up my little sister Sapphire." Phoenix said handing her the data card.

"I'm sorry but Sapphire has turned down every family that's tried to adopt her and I doubt you'll be any different." Miss O'Shea said solemnly. "Plus I notice that you're a Spartan and a military lifestyle is hardly the best thing for a six year old child. I couldn't live with that on my conscience."

"I understand your concern, but I believe we should let Sapphire choose." Phoenix said resolutely.

"I can see there's no convincing you." Miss O'Shea said before opening the door and ushering in the girl that Phoenix had just seen sat outside the office.

"Sapphire this nice Spartan has come to adopt you and while I strongly advise against it, I have decided to leave it up to you if you want to go I won't stop you." Miss O'Shea said.

Phoenix removed his helmet hoping sapphire might recognise him from any family photos that were still around after he was conscripted into the Spartans.

Sapphire's eyes widened in shock "Big brother" she whispered before leaping into his arms "I thought you were dead." She sobbed hugging him tightly.

"No I'm alive and well, and I'm here to bring you with me if you want to come." Phoenix said hugging her back.

Sapphire turned to Miss O'Shea "Please can I go please, please, please."

"I advise against it" Miss O'shea said

"Please, I don't want to stay here, I always get picked on and you always say I should let someone adopt me." Sapphire pleaded

"I can see there's no point in arguing with you so get your stuff while we finalize the paper work" Miss O'Shea said.

Sapphire ran off to get packed Miss O'Shea turned to Phoenix.

"Well it seems you got your wish" she said. "Just promise me you'll keep her out of harm's way."

"I promise." Phoenix replied.

"Right just sign on the dotted line and you'll be able to take your little sister home." Miss O'Shea said handing Phoenix a pen and a few documents for him to sign.

10 minutes later Phoenix was walking away from the orphanage with Sapphire close on his heels.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry your case?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm positive." Sapphire said firmly before tripping over and skinning her knees. "OWW!" she cried cradling her knee.

Phoenix scooped her up into his arms. "are you ok?" he asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, my knee hurts though." Sapphire answered hugging him tightly.

"I've just realized I could have had Rose pick us up the moment we left the orphanage." Phoenix said. "Rose we need picking up." Phoenix said over his comlink.

"Roger that." Rose replied.

"What was that about?" Sapphire asked.

"You'll see." Phoenix chuckled.

2 minutes later a Pelican thundered into view it landed and lowered the ramp.

Phoenix walked towards the Pelican while Sapphire stood there in awe.

"You coming or what?" Phoenix asked

Sapphire ran towards Phoenix who lifted her into the Pelican.

Rose walked into the cargo bay.

"I see you found your sister." Rose said noticing Sapphire peeking out from behind Phoenix.

"Sapphire this is Rose she's my girlfriend." Phoenix said.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend big brother" Sapphire said.

"Uh you can call me by my name you know," Phoenix said.

"But I don't know it big brother." Sapphire replied.

"Oh right. Well my name is Phoenix." Phoenix said.

"Is this thing yours?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah I own this Pelican and several other vehicles." Phoenix said. "Now do you have any other questions, or can we get going?"

"Why are you and Rose wearing different armour if you're both Spartans?" Sapphire asked.

"Well Rose is wearing the basic Mjolnir MK IV recruit armour and I'm wearing the Mjolnir MK VI Warmaster armour which I've modified to suit my preferences. And the reason we're wearing different armour I because I specialize in combat as the name Warmaster suggests, and rose is wearing the recruit armour because she hasn't chosen a specialty and is more of an all-round fighter. " Phoenix explained opening the seatbelt on a seat.

"Oh so that's why." Sapphire said.

"Yeah now sit down and buckle up and we'll be on our way." Phoenix said gesturing to the open seat.

"I'll get ready to take off." Rose said.

Sapphire sat down and attempted to belt herself in before getting tangled up in the seatbelt.

"Let me help you." Phoenix said untangling her and properly fastening her seatbelt.

"Thanks" Sapphire replied.

"So… what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Phoenix asked.

"I wanna be a doctor!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Well I've got a friend who might be able to help you with that." Phoenix chuckled as Rose piloted the pelican back towards The Black Phoenix

 **20 minutes later the pelican reached The Black Phoenix**

The pelican landed in the hangar and the ramp was lowered and Phoenix exited the pelican with Rose and Sapphire in tow, captain Lasky beckoned for Phoenix to speak with him.

"Sir." Phoenix said standing to attention and saluting him.

"At ease." Lasky replied.

"How may I be of assistance?" Phoenix asked.

"Kelly, Linda and Fred have been transferred over to your squad as a temporary replacement for Chief while he's recovering. Please get them up to speed." Lasky said

"Sir with all due respect I don't need any extra hands we can handle things while chief recovers. I know those three mean well but they'll just get in the way." Phoenix said.

"I understand but this order came from the secretary of Fleetcom so there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry but you'll just have to make the best of it." Lasky said.

"Ok but how I discipline and train them is up to me." Phoenix said.

"Fair enough just try not to kill them ok." Lasky said.

"I make no promises." Phoenix said as he walked back over to Rose and Sapphire.

"Who was that?" Sapphire asked.

"Captain Lasky my commanding officer." Phoenix replied.

"PHOENIX!" Samus shouted running into the hangar blood pouring from a cut above her elbow.

"What?" Phoenix asked as he Rose Sapphire and Lasky crowded around Samus.

"Six Spartans arrived earlier and three of them said they were looking for you but the other three grabbed Cortana and Dr Halsey and we don't know where they were taking them, Snake, Lucina, Ike, link and Zelda went after them but none of them are answering my calls." Samus said.

"Was one of the Spartans wearing grey armour?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Samus replied

"Locke." Phoenix muttered under his breath before turning to Sapphire. "Sapphire wait here with Captain Lasky I'll be back soon." he said before he ran off with Samus and Rose in tow.

Phoenix ran towards the mess hall and arrived to see Lucina, Ike, link and Zelda sprawled out unconscious on the floor.

"Samus get me a bucket of cold water and Rose you line these guys up." Phoenix ordered.

Samus ran to the kitchen and filled a bucket of water as Rose lined everyone up

"Here's that water you wanted." Samus said handing him the bucket.

"Let's wake 'em up shall we." Phoenix said chucking the water over Lucina, Ike, link and Zelda causing them to wake with a start.

"What happened here?" Phoenix asked.

"Three Spartans came and dragged off Cortana and Dr Halsey and then kicked the shit out of us." Ike answered.

"Ok but where is Snake?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Last I saw he was following the Spartans." Link said.

Suddenly there was a loud bang.

"What was that?" Samus asked nervously.

"I don't know, Rose you stay here with these guys and I'll go check it out." Phoenix said pulling his DMR off his back and replacing it with his assault rifle and running off to investigate the source of the noise.

Phoenix ran for a good ten minutes before he reached the glass canopy over the training room and saw one of the Spartans shoot Snake in the leg while another tried to work a broken control panel. Phoenix shattered the glass with a kick and then fired 3 rounds into the first Spartans head before dispatching the second with a sword through the throat.

"You ok Snake" Phoenix asked sheathing his sword.

"Ugh I'll be fine." Snake said clutching his leg.

"Here this might sting a bit at first, but it should help" Phoenix said as he started applying Biofoam to Snakes wound.

"Ahh that's better" Snake said trying to stand up.

"Where did the other Spartan go?" Phoenix asked.

"The bastard went through that door dragging Cortana and Dr Halsey but I sealed it up before those two could follow and well I guess you know the rest." Snake grimaced.

"Yeah and I'm going after him. Phoenix said pulling out a grenade and throwing it at the door blowing it away.

"I'll be back." Phoenix said before running through the hole.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Phoenix heard Cortana yell, he ran towards the sound to see the grey Spartan force Cortana and Dr Halsey to their knees and handcuffing their hands behind their backs.

"Eliza said to avoid killing you if possible but if either of you move a muscle I will kill you." The grey Spartan said not noticing Phoenix watching him from behind a warthog.

"You're stupider than you look if you think you're working for Eliza Phoenix killed her yesterday and if Phoenix or John find out about this they're going to kill you." Cortana said cockily.

"Listen up you stupid bitch!" The grey Spartan growled grabbing Cortana by her hair causing her to scream in pain. "After I deliver you to two to Eliza I'm going to slaughter Phoenix, John, those retards who tried to stop me in the mess hall and everyone else you hold dear, so shut the fuck up and you might live longer." He said throwing her to the floor.

"YOU'RE NOT KILLING ANYONE TODAY ASSHOLE!" Phoenix yelled as he jumped out from behind warthog and tackled the grey Spartan.

"Damn you Phoenix!" The grey Spartan said. "I thought you were handling Fred, Kelly and Linda that's why I hitched a ride with them. This plans gone down the shitter." He said punching Phoenix in the face cracking his visor.

"You're not Locke are you?" Phoenix asked removing his helmet.

The grey Spartan chuckled and removed his helmet revealing a face Phoenix hadn't seen in years.

"Romeo." Phoenix breathed.

"The one and only." Romeo said. "What, you surprised to see me?"

"Lasky our mystery Spartan is Romeo do I have permission to end his miserable life." Phoenix asked over the comlink while trying to move Romeo away from Cortana and Dr Halsey.

"Negative Phoenix we need him alive so we can question him so try and take him alive if possible." Lasky answered.

"Understood." Phoenix said before rushing Romeo and punching him in the face breaking his nose. Romeo kicked out at Phoenix and connected with his right side shattering his armour and breaking most of Phoenix's ribs.

"Damn it Romeo you are hard to put down" Phoenix said through gritted teeth. But I can't afford to let you escape. He said before Romeo kicked him again this time hitting his shoulder and dislocating his arm.

"ARGH!" Phoenix yelled in pain and fell to the floor clutching his arm.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO? YOU'RE TRYING TO LURE ME AWAY FROM THESE TWO SLUTS WELL THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Romeo said drawing his pistol and holding it against Cortana's head.

"NO!" Phoenix yelled drawing his knife and throwing it at Romeo

There was a loud bang and Romeo fell to his knees, Phoenix's knife sticking out of his chest and blood pouring from a wound above it

"Target down." Rose said from the canopy overlooking them before discarding her DMR and jumping down to assist Phoenix

"You ok Phoenix?" She asked

"I'll live." Phoenix replied his right arm flopping uselessly at his side while he held his broken ribs and walked over to Romeo. "One question before you die. Why'd you do it." He asked.

"Simple Eliza promised me all the money I could want, all the booze I could drink and all the women I could bed. So the choices were simple join Eliza and become someone of importance or stay in the UNSC and remain a nobody." Romeo replied. "Who knows maybe I'd have decided to fuck that little whore you have for a girlfriend."

"Listen up you piece of shit." Phoenix said removing his knife from Romeo's chest. "Rose is the most beautiful, amazing woman I've ever met and I love her and if you bad mouth her again I'll end your life. Oh wait I was going to kill you anyway." Phoenix said drawing one of his swords and driving it through his chest. He turned to Cortana and Dr Halsey. "You two alright?" Phoenix asked.

"We're a little shaken up but otherwise ok. You're the one who needs medical attention." Cortana said.

"No time I've still got to kill the other three Spartans who came with Romeo." Phoenix said.

"Actually the three Spartans are Fred Kelly and Linda and they're here to assist us while Chief is recovering. Rose said.

Without warning Dr Halsey walked over and forced Phoenix's arm back into its socket causing him to scream out.

"ARGH DAMN IT WOMAN GIVE ME SOME FUCKING WARNING BEFORE YOU DO THAT NEXT TIME!" Phoenix yelled.

"Sorry but I had a feeling you would want to get back to your little sister and sort out her accommodation with Captain Lasky." Dr Halsey said.

"I didn't know you had a little sister Phoenix." Cortana said.

"You can add that to the long list of things you don't know the most worrying being that you still can't defend yourself adequately the officer training you must be a complete and utter fool if it takes them so long to teach a few basic combat moves." Phoenix said turning away from Cortana

"Should I remind him that he's the officer in charge of training me?" Cortana whispered to Dr Halsey.

"I'd give it a minute for it to sink in." Dr Halsey replied.

"Oh shit I'm your commanding officer aren't I" Phoenix said causing Rose, Cortana and Dr Halsey to burst out laughing.

"Hahaha oh my god I can't believe you just called yourself a complete and utter fool." Cortana laughed.

"I'm starting to wish I'd let Romeo shoot you now." Phoenix said walking back to the mess hall still holding his side trying to avoid breaking anymore ribs.

Phoenix arrived at the mess hall and saw UNSC medics tending to his friends wounds.

"Phoenix you're ok." Lucina said happily before she noticed a small stream of blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth. "What happened" she gasped.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Phoenix replied before he fell to his knees and began to cough up blood.

"Phoenix you need medical attention." Ike said.

"I'm fine, I just need a quick rest." Phoenix said sitting up against a wall.

"I've got him Ike you go and rest." A familiar voice said.

"Kalmiya? Phoenix asked.

"In the flesh." Kalmiya replied smiling at him.

"H-how."

"The same way Cortana became human, they did it while you were rescuing chief and the implanted all my memories and medical knowledge and I'm undergoing training to become a field medic." Kalmiya replied while removing Phoenix's armour and spraying liquid nitrogen on Phoenix's side, she then pulled out a syringe and injected Phoenix with a clear liquid. "Now sleep for a little while and you should be back to full health when you wake up." She said.

Phoenix felt his eyelids begin to close against his will. "I guess I could do with some sleep." He said before he blacked out.

 **Three days later Phoenix regained conscious ness in the medical bay of his ship.**

"GUYS HE'S AWAKE!" Yelled Samus.

Phoenix sat up to see Kalmiya, Rose, Chief, Cortana, Samus, Zelda, Ike, Lucina and Snake all crowded around him.

"Guys you will not believe the dream I just had." Phoenix said. He pointed at Samus "You were running around like a headless chicken." "You got your asses kicked by a Spartan who turned out to be Romeo." He said pointing at Lucina, Ike, Zelda and Link. "You got shot by Romeo's Accomplices who I then killed." He said pointing at Snake. "You were dragged off by Romeo along with Dr Halsey. He said pointing at Cortana "You didn't do jack shit." He said Pointing at Chief. "You helped me kill Romeo." He said Pointing at Rose. "And you gave me medical attention." He said pointing at Kalmiya. He reached out and held Kalmiya's hand for a few seconds. "And you still being human means it wasn't a dream."

"No it wasn't" Lasky said entering the medical bay. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." Phoenix Replied.

"Well Cortana debriefed me on what happened after our brief chat during your rescue mission and I have to say I never thought you had it in you." Lasky said

"Had what in me?" Phoenix asked getting a drink of water from the Pitcher next to his bed

"The balls to confess your undying love for Rose out loud." Lasky teased.

Phoenix did a spit take and went bright red. "I'm sorry what." Phoenix said.

"You said to Romeo and I quote 'Listen up you piece of shit, Rose is the most beautiful, amazing woman I've ever met and I love her and if you bad mouth her again I'll end your life.' You said that and then you killed him." Lasky said

"Oh that" Phoenix said glancing around the room and noticing that everyone was laughing except Rose who was blushing furiously. Yeah I said it. He said getting of the bed and pulling on the top part of his armours undersuit "What about it?" He snapped shocking everyone in the room.

"Well it's just you usually seem so emotionless when it comes to stuff like this." Lasky said slightly worried having never seen Phoenix this angry

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?! AND WHEN DID MY LOVE LIFE BECOME ANY OF YOUR CONCERN?!" Phoenix yelled before storming off.

The gang just stood there in silence for a few moments before Chief finally broke the silence.

"He's probably in the gym or at the shooting gallery. I'll go talk to him." He said.

Chief ran down towards the shooting gallery and was surprised to see Phoenix sitting down cleaning his DMR and talking to a little girl who he assumed was Phoenix's sister.

"Uh Phoenix? Can I have a word please?" He said

"Yeah you can have two. Get lost." Phoenix replied.

"Phoenix…" Chief started.

"I said get lost." Phoenix said raising his voice slightly startling the little girl.

Chief walked away leaving Phoenix and the girl in complete silence.

"Is everything ok big brother?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Phoenix replied.

"Well I'm hungry so can we get something to eat?" Sapphire asked

"Sure I'll take you to the mess hall." Phoenix said.

He and Sapphire walked towards the mess hall but as the entered Phoenix noticed his friends sitting around a table discussing this morning's events.

"Sapphire I've got to go deal with something, you get whatever you want to eat and I'll come and pick you up in an hour."

"Uh ok." Sapphire said.

Phoenix ran towards the training room and fired up the war games simulator.

"Good day Phoenix what simulation would you like today?" the computer asked.

"Firefight I need to blow off some steam." Phoenix said.

"Mind if I get in on this" A familiar voice said.

Phoenix span around and saw a black suited Spartan wearing Aviation armour with the exact same upgrades as his own barring the energy blade projectors on his wrists.

"Drago?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, long time no see brother." Drago replied

"How've you been" Phoenix asked.

"I've been doing great. And look at you, are those captain rank slides I see?" Drago said.

"Yeah that's me captain Phoenix." Phoenix laughed. "I see you joined the Aviator unit." He said.

"Yeah but to be honest it's not really what I imagined it would be. I mean I hardly see any action and the squadron I'm with is full of idiots I've been thinking of becoming a Warmaster like you." Drago replied.

"Hey here's an idea why don't you join my squad, you could become a Warmaster and you'd see plenty of action, hell you could be my right hand man." Phoenix said.

"Yeah that's not actually a bad idea." Drago said.

"Computer cancel the simulation." Phoenix said.

"Yes Sir" The computer replied shutting itself down.

"Let's get something to eat then we'll finalize everything with captain Lasky." Phoenix said.

"I thought Lasky was a commander." Drago said

"Key word being 'was'" Phoenix said before walking back to the mess hall with Drago in tow.

The two Spartans arrived at the mess hall just as captain Lasky was leaving.

"Sir." both Phoenix and Drago said coming to attention and saluting him.

"At ease." Lasky said returning their salutes and moving aside so they could pass.

Phoenix and Drago walked up the counters and both got a T-bone steak and a few boiled potatoes and both went to sit down at the same time.

"Ah damn it I forgot to get a knife." Phoenix sighed.

"Don't sweat it I'll get you one." Drago said.

"Nah I got it" Phoenix said flicking his wrists and activating one of his hidden energy blades.

"Oh that is so cool." Drago said.

"Designed and manufactured by yours truly." Phoenix boasted.

"Careful if that head of yours gets any bigger it won't fit in your helmet. Drago warned. "Hey Phoenix. Rose keeps glancing over here and so does a little girl sat next to her what's that about?" He asked.

"Well Rose is my girlfriend and that little girl is my sister and she's called Sapphire." Phoenix said.

"Whoa, hold up you're telling me that you The Demon who pretty much all the covenant are shit scared of, has a school boy crush!" Exclaimed Drago.

"What about it!" Snapped Phoenix.

"You're a certifiable nightmare on the battlefield and she's reduced you to putty in her hands." Drago laughed

"Ha ha fuck you." Phoenix said.

"And speaking of crushes who is that lovely señorita sitting next to the guy with the bandana?" Drago asked.

"Oh that's Samus, and that guy next to her is her boyfriend so she's off limits unless you want to fight him for her. Phoenix replied.

"No thanks I don't wanna get done for murder." Drago replied. You can though killing seems to be the only you're good at."

"I'm not talking to you anymore" Phoenix said pulling on his helmet.

"Come on don't be like that." Drago said.

"Phoenix you and your squad are being deployed to the Forerunner shield world of Requiem you will receive further instructions on your arrival at the landing bay." Said captain Lasky over Phoenix's comlink

"Drago we've gotta get to the landing bay now!" Phoenix said.

"Let's get going." Drago said.

The two ran off towards the landing bay leaving the others in shock.

"I don't get it." Link said. "One minute he's snapping at us for no good reason and the next he's in such a good mood he puts the happy mask salesman to shame.

"I don't get it either" Chief said "but I think Phoenix had some other reason for snapping like he did I don't think it was because of Lasky teasing him."

 **Meanwhile in the landing bay**

"You called?" Phoenix said to Lasky as he arrived in the landing bay.

"Yeah and this is why." Lasky replied loading a data card into a console.

A hologram of Eliza Halsey began playing.

"Greetings Phoenix." The hologram said. "I suppose you're surprised to see me given how you obliterated my ship. That story is for another time in truth I am contacting you because I need you help. Jul 'Mdama has kidnapped my daughter and plans to use her in some sort of ritual to reawaken the Didact and has travelled back to the Forerunner shield world of Requiem. I tried to pursue him but was unable to due to a lock on the world which can only be opened by a Forerunner activation key and I know you have one. I know I'm not normally one to beg but I need your help Phoenix, you are my only hope." The hologram ended and Lasky ejected the card.

"DAMN IT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE BEFORE THEY STAY DEAD?!" Phoenix raged.

"Easy buddy having your period now won't solve anything." Drago said.

"I'm going to drown you one of these days." Phoenix retorted.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as she and the rest of the gang arrived in the landing bay.

"Hey isn't that the woman who reduced you to nothing but putty in her hands?" Drago joked. "I'm surpri-OOF" was all he managed to get out before Phoenix Kicked him in the stomach. Oh it's on now Drago said drawing his swords.

"Hell yeah it is" Phoenix responded drawing his swords and rushing Drago

Drago dodged both of Phoenix's slashes before returning two of his own which Phoenix deflected using the flat of his swords.

"Give up Drago there's no way you can beat me." Phoenix said.

"That's what you think" Drago said hurling one of his swords at Phoenix who swatted it aside like it was nothing.

"Ha, what was that meant to do?" Phoenix laughed as Drago's sword started beeping "Oh shit" he said as Drago's sword let off a blinding flash of light leaving Phoenix unable to see.

"Taking away my vision doesn't make me easier to beat you know." Phoenix said.

"Well then what does it make you then? Drago asked.

"The winner of our little match." Phoenix said as he jumped down from the wing of a pelican and tackled Drago disarming him.

"What – but – how" Drago stuttered as Phoenix let him up.

"When your flash grenade went off I used a hologram to escape. Phoenix said.

"Oh I see." Lucina chuckled.

Everyone turned and stared at Lucina.

"He used that same move on me in our first fight." She explained

"Are you two done?" Lasky asked. "Because you need to get prepared for your mission to Requiem."

"Actually it's only gonna be me and Drago on this mission." Phoenix said shocking everyone.

"But Phoenix Requiem is going to be crawling with Prometheans Covenant and god knows what else. You need us." Rose said.

"She's right Phoenix." Lasky said.

"Drago and I can handle ourselves so there's no need for…" Phoenix began.

"That's an order." Lasky said. "You will take your squad along with Fred Kelly and Linda to the Forerunner shield world of Requiem. Understood?"

"Yes." Phoenix said.

"Yes, what?" Lasky questioned.

"Don't push your luck, I could kill you right now if I wanted to." Phoenix threatened before walking away leaving everyone in shock.

Phoenix went back to the mess hall to pick up Sapphire but began to get worried when he couldn't find her.

"Boo!" came a voice from behind Phoenix.

"Sapphire where were you?" Phoenix asked.

"Aww you weren't scared." Sapphire moaned.

"Of course not I'm a Spartan remember and you didn't answer my question. Where were you?" Phoenix said sternly.

"I was in the toilet." Sapphire replied.

"Oh well that's alright." Phoenix said his tone staying the same.

"Is everything ok big brother?" Sapphire asked.

"Uh I've got to go away for a little while for a mission… Phoenix started."

"You're not leaving me are you?" Sapphire said tearing up."

"No, this mission shouldn't take more than a week and then I'll be straight back." Phoenix said.

"That's what mom said when she left me at the orphanage Sapphire sobbed."

Phoenix removed his helmet and took off his dog tags. "Hey." He said softly. "I'm going to come back. I mean how else am I supposed to get these back?" He said putting his dog tags around Sapphires neck and picking her up. "Now let's go find someone to look after you for the week. You said you wanted to be a doctor right?" He asked.

"Yeah" sapphire said wiping her eyes.

"Well let's see if Dr Halsey would be willing to look after you for a week. Would you like that? Phoenix asked.

"Yeah!" Sapphire exclaimed her eyes lighting up.

"Well I'd assume she's in the med bay so let's go." he said walking towards the medical bay.

 **10 minutes later Phoenix and Sapphire arrived in the medical bay.**

Phoenix entered the medical bay and saw Dr Halsey looking through an electron microscope and typing on her console.

"Dr Halsey." Phoenix said.

"Yes." she replied not taking her eyes from the microscope.

"Would you be willing to look after Sapphire for a week while I'm away on a mission?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure but I'll need you to do me a favour in return." Dr Halsey replied.

"What do you want me to do?" Phoenix asked raising an eyebrow.

"See that crate over there?" Dr Halsey asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix said.

"There are forty experimental sticky grenades. I'd like you to take them with you on your mission and report back to me on their effectiveness." Dr Halsey explained.

"Sure sounds easy enough." Phoenix said putting Sapphire down. "Now you be good for Dr Halsey." He said to her.

"I will." Sapphire replied. Hugging Phoenix.

"Right I'm off to prepare for my mission" Phoenix said. "You might see me in the morning but I can't make any promises." He said before taking the crate and walking off.

 **Later that night Phoenix snuck off to the landing bay.**

Phoenix looked around and saw that he was the only one there he immediately began loading weapons crates onto a Pelican he was just about to load his fifth crate onto the Pelican when someone hit the lights. Phoenix turned to see Drago standing there with his arms folded.

"I figured you'd try something like this." He said.

"Are you going to report this to Lasky? Phoenix asked.

"Nah I'd just get myself in trouble for going with you." Drago answered.

"Are you qualified to operate the turret on top of the pelican" Phoenix asked.

"Of course I can. What kind of Spartan would I be if I couldn't?" Drago said.

"Well hop in and I'll pilot us to requiem. Phoenix said

The two Spartans bumped fists and jumped into the pelican.


	9. The Dragon's Roar and The Phoenix's Fire

**The Dragon's Roar and The Phoenix's Fire**

* * *

The pelican's engines roared as it left The Black Phoenix and rocketed towards Requiem.

"Phoenix?" Drago said through the comlink.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Drago asked.

"Depends on the question. Phoenix said.

"That woman who looked a bit like Cortana." Drago said.

"The one who has green eyes and jet black hair down to her shoulder blades?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah. Is uh is she seeing anyone." Drago asked doing his best to keep his voice neutral.

"Yeah she's got a boyfriend and she's pregnant with his child." Phoenix said emotionlessly.

"Oh." Drago said sounding dejected.

"I'm messing with you, laugh a little it's good for you. Phoenix laughed as they reached Requiem.

The pelican touched down on Requiem and Phoenix jumped and had Drago start to unload the weapons crates and establish a temporary base while he tried to raise Eliza over the comlink.

"Eliza, this is Phoenix do you read me." Phoenix asked.

"I read you Phoenix. What do you want?" Eliza responded.

"I want all the info you can supply" Phoenix asked.

"Phoenix I was barely willing to ask for your help. Why would be willing to share my information with you?" Eliza asked.

"Hey it's your daughter I'm perfectly happy with letting her die, hell I'll even pull the trigger. So here's what I'm gonna count to three and if you haven't sent me all the information I need for this mission I'll just turn around and go home." Phoenix said.

"Very well here is all the information I have on Jul 'Mdama." Eliza said grudgingly.

"Where is it?" Phoenix asked.

"I sent it to your ship" Eliza responded.

"Thanks." Phoenix said.

"No thanks necessary just bring my daughter back in one piece." Eliza said before cutting of the transmission.

"Banshees!" Drago warned as a pair of banshees soared over them

"SHIT!" Phoenix cursed as the banshees looped around and began to open fire.

Suddenly two rockets hit each of the banshees completely obliterating them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Phoenix yelled as two pelicans landed in the clearing next to Phoenix and Drago's pelican.

"They with us or Eliza?" Drago asked picking up an incineration cannon and throwing one to Phoenix.

"I don't know but I say we disarm them as soon as they open the ramps." Phoenix said readying his weapon.

The pelican's ramps began to open

"DON'T MOVE!" Drago yelled.

"THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOU HEADS!" Phoenix yelled.

"Hold Phoenix we did not come here for battle!"

"Thel is that you?" Phoenix asked.

"Indeed Phoenix." Thel replied.

"We're here too." Cortana added gesturing to Ike, Lucina, Link, Zelda, Samus, Snake, Rose, Chief, Kelly, Fred and Linda

"Why are you here?" Phoenix asked.

"To reinforce you when you storm Jul 'Mdama's fortification." Kelly said

"Who said anything about storming?" Phoenix said.

"Oh then what is your plan Phoenix? Rose said sounding rather pissed. "Please enlighten us."

"Uh well I uh was planning to uh..." Phoenix started.

"You have no plan do you." Linda said

"No. No I don't." Phoenix admitted.

"Then how do you expect to rescue Eliza's daughter?" Rose asked still sounding pissed.

"Well I was planning to do some reconnaissance in the pelican while Drago watched the base." Phoenix said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Fred said.

"Well I'll just be getting on with that then." Phoenix said walking over to his pelican and hopping into the cockpit.

"I'll go too." Rose said. "Somebody has to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. She said climbing into the back of the pelican

"Oi!" Phoenix said "I have never done anything stupid in my life."

"I'd have to disagree with you on that one." Drago laughed.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Phoenix demanded.

"Uh, not yours" Drago replied

"Asshole." Phoenix muttered while taking off.

Phoenix gunned the engine and rocketed straight towards the area where Rose said Jul 'Mdama's fortress was.

"So…" Phoenix started trying to break the silence. How've you been?"

"Oh so now you care." Rose said.

"Of course I care." Phoenix said. "What makes you think I don't?"

"Hmm let's see… oh yes there's the fact that you tried to leave me behind!" Rose raged.

"I tried to leave you behind because I care about you." Phoenix said.

"Well that's not how it felt!" Rose yelled.

"Damn it Rose why can't you understand that all I want to do is protect you." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, well I can protect myself, I'm not some delicate little flower like my name suggests." Rose said.

Phoenix noticed several incoming aircraft on the radar and landed the pelican in a clearing and opened up the ramp.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"A squadron of banshees is incoming I thought it best to land the pelican, hole up inside and cut the power." He said closing the ramp and pulling a sniper rifle from one of the weapons racks in the pelican and beginning to load it.

Rose decided to change the subject.

"Did you mean what you said about me before you killed Romeo?" She asked.

"Huh?" Phoenix said still loading his rifle.

"You said I was 'the most beautiful, amazing woman' you've ever met and that you loved me. Did you mean that? Rose asked taking a step towards Phoenix.

"Of course. Phoenix said. "And that's why I'm so sorry for doing this." He said walking forwards so that he was just behind Rose

"Doing what?" Rose asked.

"This." Phoenix said slamming his elbow into Rose's back knocking her out. I'd better activate the distress beacon, don't want to risk the covenant finding her here." Phoenix muttered to himself before pushing the button to activate the distress beacon.

Phoenix exited the pelican and ran towards the site of Jul 'Mdama's fortress following the route taken by the squadron of banshees. Phoenix ran for thirty minutes before he reached a giant Forerunner structure. There he saw Jul 'Mdama forcing a human who, Phoenix assumed was Eliza's daughter to activate a console.

Settling on a ridge opposite the structure Phoenix dropped into the prone position and aimed the sniper at Jul 'Mdama.

"PHOENIX WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING KNOCKING ROSE OUT LIKE THAT?" Linda boomed over his helmets comlink.

"Linda shut the fuck up I've got a clear shot on Jul 'Mdama and I'm not going to have you mess this up." Phoenix whispered.

"What do you mean me mess it up." Linda asked.

"Look as soon as I take this shot I'm gonna have the entire covenant after my ass and you are to use that moment to extract Eliza's daughter. Understood?" Phoenix said.

"Yes." Linda replied.

"Good I'm sending the live feed from my helmet." Phoenix said before cutting the transmission.

Phoenix watched and adjusted his sights until he had a clear view of Jul and the console where Eliza's daughter was working when he saw what seemed to be Sargent major Johnson. Phoenix made the split second decision to extract Johnson as well as Eliza's daughter and adjusted his sights to Jul's torso rather than his head.

BANG! Phoenix pulled the trigger and watched as his bullet soared through the air and carved a clean path straight through Jul's chest, making sure he was unable to fight but not dead before jumping down and discarding his sniper for his assault rifle.

Phoenix ran forward as a Pelican entered the area and opened fire on the covenant forces.

"Damn you guy's got here fast." Phoenix said dodging a blast from a fuel rod cannon.

"Yeah Rose wants you alive so she can kill you herself." Drago laughed as he leapt out of the pelican along with Thel Vadam, Chief, Kelly, Linda, Fred and Rose.

"Oh shit!" Phoenix said when he saw Rose walking towards him.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING KNOCKING ME OUT LIKE THAT!" Rose screamed over the gunfire.

"Hey I was trying to protect you" Phoenix defended.

"By knocking me out?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Phoenix answered.

"You're a moron." Rose sighed before shooting an elite in the head.

"Tell me you've got a plan to get out of this mess." Drago said snapping an elite's neck.

"If you can cover me I can grab Eliza's daughter and some info from the console she was working on and then we can high tail it out of here." Phoenix said slicing an elite's arm off before decapitating it.

"Got it." Drago said laying down cover fire while Phoenix ran towards Eliza's daughter.

Phoenix slaughtered every one of the covenants forces that stood in his way as he charged towards Eliza's daughter and the console she was working on. Eliza's daughter had silver shoulder length hair and piercing blue eyes and though he hated her mother Phoenix had to admit she was rather beautiful.

"Hey! You Eliza Halsey's Daughter?" Phoenix yelled as he removed the data card from the back of his helmet and plugged it into the console.

"Yes." The girl said.

"You got a name?" Phoenix asked removing the data card and plugging it into his helmet.

"I'm called Alexis" she said. "What's your name?"

"That's classified." Phoenix said

"It's nice to meet you 'that's classified'." Alexis said.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Phoenix said before noticing an elite charging him wielding an energy sword

Phoenix activated his own energy sword and engaged the elite in an energy sword duel.

"Linda have you got a shot at that elite Phoenix is fighting?" Chief asked.

"I've got one but it isn't clean." Linda replied looking down the snipers scope.

"Take the shot." Chief ordered.

Linda's finger tightened around the trigger just as Phoenix killed the elite he was battling.

"GAH" Phoenix yelled as the bullet Linda fired ripped through his right side."

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked. Rushing over to Phoenix

"I'll be fine" Phoenix groaned holding his side in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Linda I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you!" Phoenix muttered before blacking out.

* * *

 **5 days later Phoenix woke up in the Pelican** **with Drago Thel Vadam, Chief, Kelly, Fred and Rose**

* * *

"He's waking up." Kelly said

"What happened?" Phoenix groaned trying to sit up.

"Linda shot you." Fred said flatly.

"Oh I remember now." Phoenix said. "How long was I out?" he asked noticing that Rose had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder.

"About five days, we tried treating you at the temporary base on requiem but we decided Dr Halsey would the best to treat you. You should have seen how angry Rose was with Linda when she heard she'd shot you." Cortana said.

"How did Drago react?" Phoenix asked.

"He was pissing himself laughing." Cortana replied.

"Figures." Phoenix said. "Away I found something rather interesting." He said removing the data card from the back of his helmet.

"What's that" Cortana asked.

"Sgt Johnson." Phoenix said

"Ha ha, that's right. The toughest, cigar chompinest marine there is. Johnson said his hologram popping out of the data card." He looked around and saw Cortana "What the … Cortana! When did you get so big?" Johnson asked.

"It's a long story." Cortana replied.

"And why am I so small!" he asked.

"Remember when 343 Guilty spark blasted you and the ring blew up turns out it turned you into data rather than killing you, so now you're some sort of combat training A.I." Phoenix said.

"Well whatever happened I'm glad I'm back in the game. So thanks guys." Johnson said

"Actually we didn't know you were there." said Chief. "Phoenix is the one you should be thanking he risked his life just to get close to the console you were trapped in."

"You know when I first saw Phoenix he was still just a runt in training. It's good to see he turned into such a fine Spartan. Johnson said.

"Careful Johnson if you praise him anymore his ego won't be able to fit in the pelican." Drago joked.

"Fuck you." Phoenix said.

"Mmm I love it when you do that Phoenix." Rose mumbled snuggling up to Phoenix.

"What the fuck!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Cortana chuckled.

"Someone wake her up." Kelly laughed.

"Every one cover your eyes and ears." Phoenix said pulling out a flashbang grenade and removing the pin causing Rose to wake with a start and fall on the floor.

"What's happening? Are we under attack?" Rose asked.

"I think you were having a very interesting dream." Phoenix laughed.

"What? How could you…" Rose started before Phoenix cut her off.

"You talk in your sleep." Phoenix said.

"Oh." Rose said her face turning bright red.

"You ok Rose? You're starting to look like a tomato." Cortana chuckled.

"Oh like you can talk with that hair." Phoenix interjected.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Cortana asked.

"It's bright fucking blue." Phoenix said.

"So?" Cortana said.

"You look like a fucking fruit, I mean not like a homosexual I mean like a literal walking fruit." Phoenix said.

"Ooh you got told." Johnson laughed.

"Asshole." Cortana muttered under her breath.

"I will stick a sword through your chest if I have to." Phoenix said drawing one of his swords and immediately dropping it. "Oh shit! Well I think we may have a problem here." Phoenix said.

"What now." Chief said.

"I can't feel or move my right arm." Phoenix said.

"Oh that's right Linda was experimenting with a different type of bullet that's designed to slowly paralyze the target." Fred said.

"Right as soon as I get my hands on her I'm defiantly going to kill her. Phoenix said as the pelican landed on The Black Phoenix.

Phoenix limped out of the pelican and was greeted by Dr Halsey and a team of medics followed by Linda

"Phoenix come here please." Dr Halsey said.

"Sure." Phoenix said limping over.

"Linda here informed me that she hit you with one of her experimental bullets." Dr Halsey said.

"Yeah and now I can't move my arm." Phoenix said.

"Then you'll need this." Dr Halsey said injecting a murky brown liquid into his wound before applying Biofoam.

The feeling immediately returned to Phoenix's arm.

"Thanks." Phoenix said before punching Linda in the face. "Learn how to aim dumbass."

"Phoenix a Colonel shouldn't go around assaulting his subordinates." Dr Halsey said helping Linda up.

"I'm a Colonel?"

"Yes Captain Lasky got the documentation as soon as you left for your mission. But more importantly, we need to get you to the medical bay so we can fix that bullet wound." Dr Halsey said.

"The Biofoam should hold up until after this mission so I'll be fine but there's someone in this data card who won't be if you can't fix him." Phoenix said handing her a data card before starting to walk off.

"One more thing Phoenix." Dr Halsey said.

"Yeah." Phoenix said.

"Regarding Sapphire, she had a few accidents while you were away..." Dr Halsey began "Don't worry she's not hurt she just feels embarrassed." She said after Phoenix gave her a look that said 'if she's hurt I'll kill you.'

"About what?" Phoenix asked.

"She wet the bed a few times." Dr Halsey said.

"So? We've all done it." Phoenix said casually.

"I just thought you should talk to her you know being her older brother and all." Dr Halsey said.

"I was going to see her after I'd returned your niece to her mother." Phoenix said.

"I have a niece?" Dr Halsey asked.

"Yes. Jesus woman how can you not know about your own niece." Phoenix said.

"You didn't know about either of your sisters until I told you about them." Dr Halsey retorted.

"Ah touché. Phoenix yielded. "Wait, what do you mean 'either' of my sisters?"

"You have another sister, she's currently attending the Corbulo Academy of Military Science." Dr Halsey said.

"Phoenix we've gotta get going or else Eliza will start bitching that we took too long!" Drago yelled.

"Find out as much as you can about my new sister and don't tell Sapphire I want to tell her myself." Phoenix said before running off to reunite Alexis with Eliza.

Drago escorted Alexis into the back of a pelican as Phoenix walked into the cockpit and began to take off.

As the pelican sped away from The Black Phoenix Drago tried to raise Eliza over the Comlink.

"Eliza we have your daughter and we're ready to return her to you, if you could tell us where your ship is that'd be great." He said.

"Who the fuck is this?" Eliza demanded. "I asked for Phoenix not some second rate amateur."

"I'm Drago, Phoenix's best friend and he's here too he's just watching your daughter to make sure she doesn't try anything funny."

"Put Phoenix on!" Eliza demanded.

"Fine." Drago said. "Hey Phoenix!"

"What?" Phoenix answered.

"Eliza's only willing to negotiate with you, and to be honest she's kinda pissing me off." Drago said.

"I'll talk to her." Phoenix said.

"Thanks" Drago said.

"Hey Eliza It's me" Phoenix said.

"It's about goddamn time. What's the big idea putting some idiot on instead of reporting straight to me?" Eliza responded.

"Hey that 'idiot' is my best friend so show him some respect or I will separate your head from your body."

"That didn't work the last time you tried. Anyhow my new ship should be coming out of Slipspace soon when it does you'll be able to land on it and then you can hand over my daughter." Eliza said.

"Very well." Phoenix agreed as Eliza's ship exited Slipspace. "Drago I've set the Pelican to autopilot us into Eliza's landing bay let's armour up on the way there I don't exactly trust her to let us go without a fight." He said loading his assault rifle, sub machine guns and pistols.

"You really don't trust my mother, do you?" Alexis said glumly.

"No I don't." Phoenix said without looking up from his rifle.

"Are you going to kill her?" Alexis asked.

"If I can avoid a battle I will but if there's no other way out then yes I will kill her." Phoenix answered.

Alexis lowered her head in an attempt to hide her emotions, noticing this Phoenix decided to probe a bit more.

"You don't exactly seem thrilled to be going home." Phoenix said putting down his rifle.

"Not really but it's better than a covenant prison facility." Alexis said raising her head.

"If you don't like it then why do you stay?" Drago asked.

"I tried to leave once but I ended up going back, and mom was extremely pissed off. She said if I ever pulled a stunt like that again I'd never see the light of day again." Alexis answered.

"Eliza doesn't like any one messing up her plans." Drago said.

"One more Question." Phoenix said.

"What?" Alexis said.

"How did you end up with Jul 'Mdama?" Phoenix asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Alexis said lowering her eyes.

"I think I can guess." Phoenix said. "She traded you for weapons and information. Am I right?"

"H-how did you…" Alexis started. Before Phoenix cut her off

"I know because what she said when she contacted us didn't add up. She said 'Jul 'Mdama has kidnapped my daughter', the main question there was why contact us? The only logical explanation was that she didn't want Jul to know that she was involved in taking you back." Phoenix said.

"I can think of a reason she sent you instead of coming herself." Alexis said.

"What might that be?" Phoenix asked.

"To start a war between The Covenant remnant and The UNSC." Alexis said.

"That makes sense." Phoenix said.

"Except for one thing." Drago interrupted. "Why would Eliza send us to rescue her daughter if she wanted to start a war between us and the Covenant remnant? I mean it's like she's giving us the ultimate bargaining chip." He said.

"Because she either doesn't think we know what her plan is, or she doesn't care what we do with Alexis." Phoenix said as he landed on Eliza's ship.

Phoenix left the pelican with Drago and Alexis in tow and was greeted by Eliza and a detachment of her soldiers.

"Welcome aboard The Malevolent Storm Phoenix I trust you have my daughter." Eliza said.

"You're either blind or stupid Eliza you can clearly see that Alexis is standing right next to me." Phoenix said.

"Watch your tongue you bastard! Lady Eliza is worth a thousand of you!" One of Eliza's soldiers, who was wearing armour similar to Locke's, growled.

"If Eliza is worth a thousand of me then how come she can't kill one of me?" Phoenix asked.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" The Soldier yelled drawing his pistol and firing several rounds at Phoenix each one deflecting harmlessly off of Phoenix's shields.

"It's alright Alex." Eliza said holding out her hand to stop him from shooting again.

"B-but Ma'am he insulted you." Alex said.

"And I am ordering you to leave him be." Eliza said.

"I don't need you to defend me Eliza if your mutt wants to challenge me I'll be happy to oblige him." Phoenix said cracking his knuckles.

"That's fine with me." Alex said.

"That won't be necessary." Eliza said.

"But Ma'am I can beat him. Alex said.

"No you can't Alex, this is one opponent who would surely kill you if he was given the chance." Eliza said.

"Alex I've seen Phoenix fight, you can't win." Alexis said.

"Shut up traitor!" Alex yelled startling Alexis.

Phoenix punched Alex in the stomach and elbowed him in the back causing him to fall to the floor.

"You move and I'll kill you." Phoenix said drawing one of his swords and holding it at Alex's throat.

"Just kill him Phoenix." Drago said. "Serve him right for being such a prick."

"Nah maybe I'll take an arm to teach him some respect." Phoenix said dragging his sword across the chest plate of Alex's armour leaving a deep scratch.

"Or you could let him go." Alexis said her hands on her hips.

"Very well." Phoenix conceded sheathing his sword.

"Well that was amusing but I'd like to get my Daughter back if you don't mind." Eliza said.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Alexis said hugging Phoenix and Drago before running over to Eliza's side.

"Hey, Alexis if you ever want to talk to either of us use this." Phoenix said throwing her a data card as Drago got into the pelican. "By the way Eliza what were you hoping to achieve by selling your daughter for weapons and information?" Phoenix asked.

"H-how did you know?" Eliza asked looking flustered. "Did you tell him?" she asked looking bitterly at Alexis.

"No I figured out myself, it wasn't actually that hard. I know you sold her because what you said when you contacted us didn't add up. You said 'Jul 'Mdama has kidnapped my daughter', the main question there was, why contact us? The only logical explanation was that you didn't want Jul to know that you were involved in taking Alexis back." Phoenix said.

"I'm impressed Phoenix I never would have thought that you would have been bothered to figure that out." Eliza said smiling deviously. "But then again I also didn't think that Rose would have had the guts to steal 58 billion dollars from the UNSC." She said.

"You were behind that weren't you?" Phoenix growled.

"Yes." Eliza said. "And I've sent fake orders to arrest Rose to a Spartan by the name of Sarah Palmer so you'd better get going."

"You bitch!" Phoenix snarled before running into the pelican and racing back to The Black Phoenix.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the Black Phoenix.**

* * *

"This is Commander Sarah Palmer requesting permission to come aboard." Palmer said over the comlink.

"Permission granted Commander Palmer." The air traffic controller answered.

The pelican landed and out came Spartan Palmer and Spartan Thorne.

"Alright you let's spread out and find Spartan BR01 and bring her back to the Infinity for questioning like Captain Del Rio ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" Thorne said as he noticed Sapphire enter the landing bay.

"Hey commander." He asked.

"What?" Palmer replied not noticing Sapphire looking around the Landing bay.

"Why's there a kid on a military ship?" Thorne asked pointing at Sapphire.

"I don't know but I'll ask her." Palmer said. "HEY KID" She yelled startling Sapphire. "COME HERE."

Sapphire walked over to Palmer.

"What are you doing on a military ship?" Palmer asked.

"I'm waiting for my big brother." Sapphire answered.

"Who is your brother?" Palmer asked.

"Phoenix." Sapphire answered as Rose entered the landing bay.

"Hey Sapphire." Rose said. "Phoenix contacted me and told me he'll be back in a few minutes." She said as Palmer and Thorne both aimed their weapons at her.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" Palmer ordered causing sapphire to hide behind a warthog.

Rose removed all her weapons and dropped them at Palmers feet before taking three steps back, kneeling and placing her hands on her head.

"Cuff her Thorne." Palmer ordered as Phoenix's pelican entered the landing bay.

"Big brother!" Sapphire squealed peeking out from behind the warthog as Phoenix left the pelican and charged Palmer tackling her.

"Drago take her partner." Phoenix yelled planting one of the grenades given to him by Dr Halsey on Palmer's armour and kicking her away. The grenade went off and Palmer was encased in a sticky resin that prevented her from moving. **(Think the glue grenades from Arkham Origins.)**

"What the hell is this stuff?" Palmer asked as she struggled to get free.

"That was an experimental sticky grenade courtesy of Dr Halsey, and I'd stop struggling if I were you because the more you struggle the tighter it gets and the quicker it hardens." Phoenix said.

There was a loud crash as Drago threw Thorne into a nearby weapons crate and placed his foot on his chest preventing him from getting up.

"Hey Phoenix got any more of those grenades?" He asked.

"Here." Phoenix replied throwing him a grenade.

Drago placed the grenade on Thorne's chest and stepped back as it exploded covering Thorne in the same resin as Palmer.

"You must be Sarah Palmer." Phoenix said walking up to Palmer and removing her helmet.

"That's Commander Sarah Palmer." She replied.

"Drago do you know what the punishment for attacking a superior is?" Phoenix asked.

"I'd guess you'd be court – martialled and would face a prison sentence of around 20 years followed by dishonourable discharge." Drago replied.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm a Colonel then isn't it." Phoenix said. "Now who are you?" Phoenix asked Thorne while removing his helmet.

"Spartan Thorne." He said "Sir I apologise for the inconvenience but we were only following orders."

"Fake orders supplied by Eliza Halsey." Phoenix revealed shocking Palmer but drawing a blank look from Thorne. "Now since I already know what's going on I'm going to let you both go, I'll also speak to your commanding officer and tell him you Didn't go AWOL but you two can explain the rest to him. Understand?" Phoenix said.

"Yes Sir." Thorne said.

"It seems that your companion understands the position you're in better than you do Sarah. Perhaps he should be the commander instead of you. " Phoenix said. Palmer said nothing but instead gave Phoenix a look of pure Loathing. "I'll take that to mean you understand." He said as he cut Thorne free

"You shouldn't have a kid walking around a warship." Palmer said trying to change the subject as Phoenix cut her free.

"Where I have my little sister is none of your concern." Phoenix said. "Now get off my ship and pray we never cross paths again."

Palmer and Thorne both climbed back into their pelican and took off for Infinity.

"You ok Rose?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah nothing hurt but my pride." Rose answered.

"Sapphire?" Phoenix called. Sapphire where are you?"

"Boo! Came a voice from behind Phoenix.

"Really you're trying that again." Phoenix said.

"Aww why can't I scare you." Sapphire moaned as Phoenix picked her up.

"I'm a Spartan I don't get scared easy." Phoenix replied.

"Now I've got to get to the medical bay or Dr Halsey will have my guts for garters." Phoenix said before walking to the med bay with Sapphire, Drago and Rose.

* * *

 **10 minutes later Phoenix and the gang arrived in the med bay.**

* * *

"Ah Phoenix I wondered how long it would take you to finish your mission." Dr Halsey said as Phoenix and the rest entered the medical bay.

"Yeah it took longer than I expected, but now I'd like this bullet removed." Phoenix said.

"Well lie down on the bed over there and I'll begin the operation." Dr Halsey said.

Phoenix removed the top half of his armour and his undersuit revealing a deep gash in his side.

"This seems to have gotten worse Phoenix." Dr Halsey said before she noticed Sapphire staring at Phoenix's side. "Phoenix are you sure you want Sapphire to see this?" she asked

"If she wants to stay she can." Phoenix answered.

"Well I assume you know that the sedative I have here doesn't work on Spartans so I'm going to give you something that will allow you to move your body but will make it so you can't feel anything." Dr Halsey said injecting him with a pale blue liquid. "Right now the hard part begins."

Dr Halsey put on a pair of latex gloves and reached inside of Phoenix in an attempt to grab the bullet after three try's she removed her hand. "We have a problem, the bullet is lodged between the third and fourth ribs and my hands are too big and I'd rather avoid using tweezers because there's a chance I could rupture some vital organs." Dr Halsey said.

"I have an idea." Phoenix said. "Sapphire you want to be a doctor right?"

"Yes" Sapphire replied.

"Then I'll be your first patient and you can help Dr Halsey remove this bullet from my ribcage." Phoenix smiled.

"But I don't wanna hurt you by accident." Sapphire said nervously.

"I'll be fine just do what Dr Halsey says and you won't go wrong." Phoenix said patting her on the head.

Sapphire nodded and Dr Halsey brought round a stool for her to stand on and handed her a pair of latex gloves which Sapphire pulled on then Sapphire with Dr Halsey's guidance moved her hand in an attempt to remove the bullet.

"A little more to the left." Dr Halsey said. "That's it!" She praised when Sapphire successfully removed the bullet from Phoenix's side.

"Hey Phoenix it looks like Sapphire is the brains of your family." Drago joked.

"I have a retort but I don't wanna say it in front of Sapphire." Phoenix said as Dr Halsey began stitching up his side.

"Big brother?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah?" Phoenix replied.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Sapphire asked.

"Of course I am. Dr Halsey's going to fix my side and then I'll be back on my feet and ready to fight." Phoenix said.

"Actually I'm suspending you from active duty for two weeks." Dr Halsey said as she finished stitching up Phoenix's side.

"Wait, what?" Phoenix asked in shock.

"You heard me, no fighting for two weeks." Dr Halsey repeated.

"Well this day can't possibly get any worse." Phoenix sighed.

"Look on the bright side you can still come shipping with me Lucina, Samus, Zelda, Kalmiya, Kelly, Linda and Cortana." Rose said.

"Yeah I'd rather take another bullet in the side." Phoenix said. "Why are you going shopping anyway?" Phoenix added.

"Well we were thinking of going to the beach but we need new swimsuits so we were gonna go buy some." Rose said.

"Whoa! Can I get in on this?" Drago asked with a cheeky look in his eye.

"Drago I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting." Phoenix said.

"Oh I'm suggesting exactly what you think I'm suggesting." Drago laughed.

"Keep your hands of my woman or I'll slice off your balls and feed 'em to you." Phoenix said getting off the bed.

"Dr Halsey I may have an alternative." Rose cut in.

"I'm listening." Dr Halsey said inviting her to continue.

"Phoenix found the Brawls at the Super Smash Arena extremely easy so why not allow him to fight there." Rose said.

"Very well I'll tell Captain Lasky to plot a course for the arena." Dr Halsey said. "I dare say Phoenix will have enough Protection in his thousand pounds of titanium, which reminds me you'll need some new armour." She added glancing at Phoenix's wrecked armour.

"What's titanium?" Sapphire asked giving Phoenix a confused look.

"Remember when Rose and I came to take you from that orphanage and I told you about the different types of MJOLNIR Armour?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah." Sapphire said.

"Well, all MJOLNIR Armour is made of a material called titanium, it's extremely tough." Phoenix said.

"And it's bulletproof." Drago added.

"Actually its bullet resistant there is no such thing as a bulletproof material." Phoenix corrected. "Anyway this is pretty advanced stuff I wouldn't expect most adults to understand this so don't feel upset if you don't get it." Phoenix said.

"Ok." Sapphire said.

"Now I believe we have disturbed Dr Halsey enough for one day." Phoenix said as he walked towards the door. "Thank you for your assistance." He said before leaving the medical bay.

"Oh Sapphire, Dr Halsey told me you had a few accidents when I was away." Phoenix said as the group walked away from the medical bay.

"Am I in trouble?" Sapphire asked nervously.

"Since when did wetting the bed become a something children got punished for?" Phoenix asked casually as Sgt Johnson walked towards him.

"Sir." Johnson said coming to attention and saluting him.

"At ease." Phoenix replied returning his salute.

"Who's the kid?" Johnson asked as he noticed Sapphire.

"This is my little sister Sapphire." Phoenix said. "Perhaps you could offer your opinion on something?"

"On what?" Johnson asked.

"Whether or not wetting the bed is a problem." Phoenix said.

"Why you wet the bed lately?" Johnson questioned.

"Do I look like I've wet the bed lately?" Phoenix asked. "I'm trying to tell Sapphire that it's not a problem."

Johnson took a step forward and knelt down in front of Sapphire. "Let me tell you something, wetting the bed ain't nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone's done it at some point, in fact I've even seen grown men wet their pants when your brother walks on to a battlefield and their not ashamed of it." He said.

"Are people really that scared of you?" Sapphire asked looking up at Phoenix.

"Depends on the people." Phoenix said. "Now I assume you came to see me about something other than wetting the bed."

"That's right I wanted to ask if you needed any help in getting your squad up to scratch." Johnson asked.

"Yeah I'd be really grateful if you could help me train Cortana, Kalmiya, Ike, Link, Zelda and Lucina." Phoenix said.

"What about the others?" Johnson asked.

"They already know how to shoot to a degree so they're not a priority." Phoenix said.

"So I'll gather the troops and get 'em to the shooting gallery, Shall I?" Johnson said.

"Yeah I'll meet you there." Phoenix said before walking off to the Spartan Deck (S Deck).

 **5 minutes later Phoenix arrived at the S Deck with Drago, Sapphire and Rose.**

* * *

"Welcome to the S Deck Sapphire." Phoenix said as Sapphire looked around in awe.

"What are all these machines for big brother?" Sapphire asked pointing to one of the machines.

"I'll show you." Phoenix said getting into one of the machines.

The machines mechanical arms removed his armour and began replacing the damaged parts with brand new fully functional ones, leaving Phoenix to step out in fully functional MJOLNIR MK VI Warmaster armour.

"That's what these machines are for." Phoenix said removing his helmet.

"Can't you just put it on yourself?" sapphire asked.

"If I could I wouldn't need these machines." Phoenix said. Now let's go see how Johnson's doing with our friends."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the shooting gallery Johnson had given everyone on Phoenix's squad, bar the Spartans ,an assault rifle and had them open fire down range though no one hit their target score needless to say he was not happy with their performance.**

* * *

"THAT WAS PATHETIC SOLDIERS WHAT DO YOU THINK PHOENIX WOULD SAY IF HE WAS HERE!" Johnson bellowed.

"To be fair I wasn't even expecting them to hit the targets." Phoenix said as he entered the shooting gallery.

"Their aim is still shit though." Linda muttered under her breath though Phoenix still heard her.

"Linda if you ever use language like that in front of Sapphire again I will dish out a punishment so severe you'll wish you were dead. Understood!" Phoenix growled giving Linda a look that said 'Cross me and I will destroy you'.

"Y-yes." Linda squeaked.

"Yes what?" Phoenix demanded.

"Yes sir." Linda replied.

"What did she say big brother?" Sapphire asked having not heard what Linda said.

"It doesn't matter." Phoenix said.

"But I want to know what she said." Sapphire complained.

"I said it doesn't matter." Phoenix repeated sternly.

"Yes big brother." Sapphire relented.

"Now, let me have a look at those marksmanship scores." Phoenix said as Johnson passed him the targets. "Cortana 5, Kalmiya 6, snake 14, Ike 10, Link 8, Zelda 7, Lucina 9 and Samus 12. Well all things considered that's not as bad as I thought it would be but there's a lot of room for improvement, so everyone get ready for some real schooling because I'm taking over your training." Phoenix said.

"Are you sure you're really the best man for the job?" Chief asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoenix asked.

"Well you're not exactly the best at academics." Chief replied.

"You know I would beat you with my belt, but I can't be bothered to go back to S Deck and take off my armour, come back here, beat you and then go armour up again. So I'll just do this." Phoenix said walking over to Chief.

"What are you doing Phoenix?" Chief asked sounding slightly scared.

"You'll see." Phoenix said planting one of the sticky grenades Dr Halsey gave him on Chief's chest.

"What the…" Chief began before the grenade went off encasing him in a sticky resin. "What is this stuff?"

"Don't know Dr Halsey made them, I just use 'em. Oh and I wouldn't move if I were you because that'll just make it tighter and harden quicker." Phoenix said.

"Was that really necessary Phoenix." Rose asked.

"Not really, but I had an extra grenade and while I was planning to use it for… something else… I thought that this opportunity was too good to miss." Phoenix answered.

"What do you mean by 'something else'?" Rose asked.

"You don't wanna know. Phoenix said. "Now where was I?"

"You were about to say what your plan was to get these guys up to scratch." Johnson said.

"Thank you." Phoenix said before Chief interrupted.

"Can someone get me out of this?" Chief asked.

"Very well, but only because I'll need you for the next part of training." Phoenix said cutting Chief free. "Now we have eight qualified UNSC marines/Spartans and we have eight people in desperate need of some marksmanship training. So here's what we're gonna do, I will pair each of you with a marine or Spartan and that marine or Spartan will teach you everything he or she knows and then you will compete against the other teams, the team with the lowest score, well let's just say you don't wanna lose." Phoenix said.

"So you're basically making us do your job?" Kelly said.

"Pretty much." Phoenix replied. "Now Chief you will be paired up with Cortana, Drago you can have Kalmiya, Fred you can take Link, Rose you take Zelda, Kelly you take Lucina, Johnson you take Snake, Linda you take Ike and I'll take Samus." Phoenix said.

"What about me?" Sapphire asked.

"Well you're not old enough to do marksmanship practice, but you can play with this." Phoenix said removing his armours hologram projector and handing it to Sapphire.

"What does this do?" Sapphire asked turning over the module in her hands.

"Click it." Phoenix said.

Sapphire clicked the module and a life size hardlight hologram of Phoenix was projected out in front of Sapphire causing her to jump back in shock.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let a six year old play around with a hologram projector?" Kelly asked.

"Yes" Phoenix said "Now let's get training people."

The group split up into their designated pairs with each Spartan/Marine showing their partner how to strip down, repair, aim and fire their assault rifles.

"EVERYONE CEASE FIRE AND GATHER REOUND!" Phoenix yelled.

Everyone put down their weapons and gathered around Phoenix in the centre of the room.

"That was a large improvement on what I had previously but it will only get harder from here. Phoenix said. "Now time to find out who had the lowest score." He added as everyone handed him their score cards.

Phoenix looked over the cards and was rather impressed with how everyone had done.

"Right it's time to announce the scores." Phoenix said. "In first place with 93 points we have Snake, in second place with a score of 85 we have Samus, in third we have Kalmiya who scored 80, in fourth we have Cortana who scored 72, in fifth its Lucina with 66, in Sixth we have Link with 63, in seventh we have Ike with 58 and in last place we have Zelda who scored 55."

"So what forfeit does she have to do?" Drago asked.

"To be fair Rose isn't a very good teacher." Phoenix said.

"Oi." Rose said.

"So I'll give you a way out, if you can get my dog tags before tomorrow morning I'll let you off scot free." Phoenix said."

"You're not wearing dog tags." Zelda pointed out.

"What!" Phoenix exclaimed feeling around his neck. "Oh yeah I gave 'em to Sapphire. Sapphire can I have my Hologram module and my dog tags back."

"Here you go" Sapphire said returning Phoenix's gear.

"Thanks." Phoenix said.

"It's hard to believe you two are related." Kelly chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoenix asked.

"She means Sapphires polite and well-spoken while you swear like a sailor." Cortana said.

"You both realize that I have unlimited access to the armoury and I can easily find out where your rooms are." Phoenix said.

"That threat makes you sound like a stalker." Drago said.

"It sounded less creepy in my head." Phoenix said.

"Sure it did." Drago laughed.

"Oh shut up." Phoenix said picking Sapphire up and walking off.

"Where are you going?" Chief asked.

"Anywhere but here because Cortana is really starting to get on nerves. Phoenix said.

"It's not just me, Kelly's making fun of you too!" Cortana exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess you're right so instead of washing all the tanks on your own, you two can do it together." Phoenix said.

"What?" Cortana and Kelly both exclaimed.

"You heard me and you'd better have cleaned them all by the time I come to check on you." Phoenix said. "Zelda."

"Yeah." Zelda replied.

"You're off the Hook." Phoenix said before he left with Sapphire.

"Can I ask you a question big brother?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure." Phoenix replied.

"Why did you make Miss Cortana and Miss Kelly clean the tanks?" Sapphire asked.

"Because they're annoying and they need to learn that there's a time for talking and a time to keep quiet." Phoenix said. "Now can I ask you a question?"

"Of course big brother." Sapphire said.

"Why do you keep calling me 'big brother' instead of calling me by my name?" Phoenix asked.

"Well I guess it's because you were the only member of our family who cared about me enough come and take me home and give me a family again even though you didn't know me, and I don't ever want to forget what you did for me." Sapphire answered. As they reached Phoenix's quarters.

"Sapphire what school did you go to before I brought you home?" Phoenix asked.

"I didn't go to school." Sapphire answered.

"Hmm well I'll have to find you a teacher then wont I?" Phoenix muttered to himself before calling Kelly over the comlink. "Kelly you there?"

"WHAT?" Kelly yelled over the comlink.

"Why're you yelling?" Phoenix asked.

"WHAT? Kelly yelled again.

"Hold on I'm gonna remotely shut down all systems in the landing bay." Phoenix said while typing on a hardlight keyboard on his arm. "Can you hear me now?"

"Yeah, everything just shut down for some reason." Kelly said.

"How many tanks have you cleaned?" Phoenix asked.

"We've barely cleaned one." Kelly answered.

"Out of how many?" Phoenix asked.

"Around a hundred and fifty." Kelly replied.

"Well both you and Cortana are to come to my quarters immediately." Phoenix said.

"What about the tanks?" Kelly asked.

"Forget about the tanks just get here now!" Phoenix ordered disconnecting the comlink.

* * *

 **5 minutes later both Kelly and Cortana arrived at Phoenix's room.**

* * *

"Phoenix we're here." Kelly said as she knocked on Phoenix's door.

The door opened but instead of Phoenix it was Sapphire who answered the door.

"Hi Miss Kelly, hi Miss Cortana." Sapphire said letting them both in.

"Hello Sapphire." Both Kelly and Cortana said in turn.

"Where's Phoenix?" Cortana asked.

"He's in his room looking for some black spray paint." Sapphire said as Phoenix came down stairs carrying a bag filled with several cans of spray paint.

"Oh hey Cortana, hey Kelly." Phoenix said.

"Hi phoenix." Kelly and Cortana said.

"I assume you can guess why you're here." Phoenix said sitting down at the table in middle of his room.

"No. not really." Cortana said.

"Well I need to find Sapphire a teacher and I was thinking you two could fill that post." Phoenix said.

"So you're basically asking us to stop washing the tanks and teach Sapphire." Cortana asked.

"Yes." Phoenix replied.

"We'll do it." Cortana said.

"Good." Phoenix replied before walking towards the door.

"Phoenix why do you have all that spray paint?" Kelly asked.

"Because I've noticed that all the tanks we have are either green or grey so I've decided to paint my personal tank black and to put my symbol on her." Phoenix said before running off to the landing bay.

* * *

 **5 minutes later Phoenix arrived at the landing bay and noticed Link, Ike, Snake, Lucina, Samus and Zelda talking to Captain Lasky.**

* * *

"Ah there you are Phoenix." Lasky said as Phoenix walked into the landing bay.

"What's going on Lasky?" Phoenix asked.

"I thought you already knew." Lasky said.

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked." Phoenix said walking over to one of the tanks, pulling out a can of spray paint and starting to paint his symbol on the tank.

"Were about to reach the super smash arena and I'm assembling everyone who wants to disembark." Lasky said.

"Oh well you can add the rest of my squad to that list." Phoenix said as he finished Painting his symbol on the tank.

"I have some bad news Phoenix, I won't be remaining in command of this ship anymore." Lasky said solemnly.

"WHAT!" Phoenix yelled. Who's taking over?"

"Captain Del Rio." Lasky answered.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Phoenix bellowed before he noticed a group of marines escorting a handcuffed Dr Halsey towards a pelican. "Hey!" He yelled running over to the marines. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Phoenix raged stepping between the marines and Dr Halsey.

"We're arresting Dr Halsey on numerous charges of war crimes." Said one of the marines who attempted to push Phoenix out of the way.

In a flash Phoenix had drawn on of his swords and sliced the marines arm clean off.

"ARGH!" the marine screamed as he writhed about in pain on the floor.

"Dad!" One of the other marines shouted before trying to punch Phoenix in the face only to have Phoenix catch his fist and crush it in his own as the rest of the marines stared helplessly.

"Phoenix stop!" Dr Halsey said.

Phoenix immediately let go of the marines hand and watched in disgust as the marine crawled over to his one armed father.

"Phoenix please leave, don't make this any harder for yourself than it already is." Dr Halsey said as she entered the pelican along with the marines.

Phoenix stood there in shock as the pelican took off and left The Black Phoenix. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath as Lasky walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Phoenix I had no choice." Lasky said.

"Y-you knew?" Phoenix raged.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Lasky said.

"Lasky I'm going to let you live because you were a good friend to me in the past, but I want you to get off my ship right now. I don't care where you go or what you do but if I ever see you again I will kill you." Phoenix said before sheathing his sword and walking away.

"Is everything Ok Phoenix?" Zelda asked as he walked past them.

"…"

"Well that was rude" Samus said.

"I think we should leave him alone for a while." Lucina said.

"Why?" Link asked.

"For two reasons, one because he just sliced the arm off one marine before crushing said marine's son's hand. And the second reason is that, well I don't know if anyone else could feel it but I felt a lot of murderous intent coming from Phoenix." Lucina said as she watched him leave the landing bay.

* * *

 **well that sure was an interesting development wasn't it?**

 **My apologies for me not updating sooner but I have been busy with school and family matters**

 **As I'm sure you all noticed I have a great dislike for Commander Sarah Palmer, this is mostly due to what she does to Dr Halsey in Spartan Ops in Halo 4 and the fact that's she's a cocky little bitch.**

 **As always please review I enjoy reading them and seeing how you guys think I could improve. Also please leave any requests for brawls in reviews or PM me.**

 **I thank you all for reading and I hope you read the next chapter of HALO Forward Unto Brawl.**


	10. The Gifts of The Arbiter

**The Gifts of the Arbiter**

* * *

Phoenix stormed out of the landing bay and activated his comlink trying desperately to reach the one person who he believed could help him in his time of need. "Thel, this is Phoenix do you read me?"

"I read you Phoenix how may I be of assistance." Thel responded

"I fear I ask for something that is beyond both of our reach but could you please campaign for the release of Dr Catherine Elizabeth Halsey." Phoenix asked.

"I will do what I can but I doubt your admiral will consent." Thel replied.

"That's all I ask." Phoenix said before they both cut the transmission.

"So Dr Halsey's been arrested." Drago said form behind Phoenix.

"Yeah." Phoenix said miserably.

"Who ordered her arrest?" Drago asked.

"I don't know, but Lasky knew and he didn't even try and stop them." Phoenix said.

"Damn him." Drago said.

"Why don't I tell you the full story over some drinks?" Phoenix suggested.

"Yeah, I could do with a few beers." Drago said.

* * *

 **Phoenix and Drago began to walk towards the mess hall meanwhile Captain Lasky and Captain Del Rio were finishing exchanging command of the ships.**

* * *

"Captain Del Rio." Lasky said saluting him.

"Captain Lasky." Del Rio said returning his salute

"I assume you're ready to get back to the Infinity and assume command?" Del Rio said.

"Yes it'll be good to see how the old girl's been doing." Lasky said. "But I should warn you that Phoenix found out about Halsey's arrest and he's, well upset to say the least."

"I think I'll be able to handle him." Del Rio said as Lasky stepped into a pelican. "Goodbye Thomas."

"Goodbye Andrew." Lasky replied as the doors of the pelican closed and the pelican left The Black Phoenix.

* * *

 **Back In the mess hall**

* * *

"So you cut that marine's arm off and then crushed his son's hand?" Drago asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, I would have killed them too if Dr Halsey hadn't stopped me." Phoenix said finishing his beer and motioning for the bartender to get him another. "In fact if I ever see them again I'm gonna kill 'em

"Hey boys!" Rose said as she and Kalmiya entered the mess hall.

"Oh hey Rose, hey Kalmiya." Phoenix replied as Drago finished his beer.

"Drago are you ok?" Kalmiya asked noticing his face had gone bright red.

"Yeah I'm fine." Drago replied.

"Hey Drago what was it you said when we were in our pelican on our way to Requiem?" Phoenix asked with a sly grin.

"Shut up Phoenix!" Drago hissed.

"Oh yeah I have a recording." Phoenix said.

"Don't even think about it." Drago said.

"Is that a threat?" Phoenix asked before pressing a button on his helmet causing a hologram to pop out.

"Phoenix?" The hologram of Drago said

"What?" The hologram of Phoenix asked.

"Can I ask you something?" The hologram of Drago asked.

"Depends on the question." The hologram of Phoenix said.

"That woman who looked a bit like Cortana." The hologram of Drago said.

"The one who has green eyes and jet black hair down to her shoulder blades?" The hologram of Phoenix asked.

"Yeah. Is uh, is she seeing anyone." The hologram of Drago asked doing his best to keep his voice neutral.

"Yeah she's got a boyfriend and she's pregnant with his child." The hologram of Phoenix said emotionlessly.

"Oh." The hologram of Drago said sounding dejected.

"I'm messing with you, laugh a little it's good for you. The hologram of Phoenix laughed.

"You're an asshole." Drago said punching Phoenix as the recording ended.

"Hey I just thought you could use a little motivation." Phoenix said noticing Rose chuckling. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Just, what Kalmiya said before we came here." Rose said.

"What did she say?" Phoenix asked.

"She asked if Drago was single." Rose whispered in his ear.

"Uh, Drago." Kalmiya said speaking up for the first time and blushing heavily.

"Y-yes Kalmiya" Drago replied.

"Would you like to go out for a meal or a drink with me some time?" Kalmiya asked.

"I'd love to." Drago answered.

"Why don't we give you two some privacy?" Phoenix suggested before getting up and walking over to one of the bartenders. "You see those two over there?" He said pointing to Drago and Kalmiya.

"Yes sir." The bartender answered.

"Put everything they order on my tab." Phoenix said.

"Yes sir." The bartender replied as Phoenix began to walk away.

"Come on Rose let's give these two love birds some privacy." Phoenix said exiting the mess hall as Drago gave him the finger.

"So we finally have some time to ourselves." Rose said as she and Phoenix walked away from the mess hall.

"Yeah I guess so." Phoenix said.

"Is everything ok Phoenix you seem a little off." Rose asked.

"Uh I kinda have a lot on my mind at the moment" Phoenix replied as Thel started trying to contact him.

"Phoenix we bring news of Catherine Halsey and gifts as well, would it be possible for us to land on your ship?" Thel asked.

"Of course just give me a minute and I'll lower the shields." Phoenix said dashing off to the landing bay.

Phoenix sprinted to the landing bay and arrived to see a bright green Phantom landing just in front of his friends.

"Greetings Phoenix." Thel said as he hopped out of the Phantom.

"And to you my friend." Phoenix said shaking Thel's hand.

"Before I give you your gifts I must apologise, for my campaign to have Catherine Halsey released was unsuccessful." Thel said.

"I'm sure you did your best." Phoenix replied.

"We did however manage to capture one of Eliza Halsey's most trusted lieutenants." Thel said as one of his swords of Sanghelios dumped an unconscious Alex at his feet. "We caught him trying to deliver a bomb to a Covenant splinter faction.

"I see." Phoenix said.

"I also had these made for you." Thel said handing Phoenix two energy sword handles.

Phoenix ignited the energy swords and was shocked at the colour of the blades they were as black as the void of space **(Think the same colour scheme as the black Lightsaber from star wars the force unleashed)**

"Thank you Thel these will suit me well." Phoenix said placing the swords on his belt.

"As I thought." Thel said.

"What did you do with the bomb he was supposed to be delivering?" Phoenix asked.

"We used it to destroy the ship he was meant to be delivering it to." Thel said.

"I wouldn't have done it any different myself." Phoenix laughed.

"I had best return to Sanghelios." Thel said shaking Phoenix's hand before walking over to his Phantom.

"Thank you for all your assistance Thel." Phoenix said.

"You are welcome." Thel replied as his Phantom took off.

Phoenix called a marine over and told him to fetch a pair of hand cuffs before cuffing Alex's hands behind his back as he woke up.

"Huh, what happened?" Alex asked.

"Good morning asshole." Phoenix said as Alex tried to move in his arms.

"Where am I?" Alex asked.

"You're a prisoner on my ship The Black Phoenix." Phoenix said dragging Alex to his feet. "Now are you gonna cooperate or do I have to drag you to your cell?" Phoenix asked.

"Fuck you." Alex said defiantly.

"Wrong answer." Phoenix said kicking Alex in the stomach shattering his armour causing him to fall to his knees. "Now I'll ask again. Will you cooperate?

"I guess I don't have a choice." Alex said struggling to stand.

"No, now get moving." Phoenix said shoving Alex towards the detention cells.

* * *

 **10 Minutes later Phoenix and Alex reached the detention cells.**

* * *

"Were here." Phoenix said. "Your new room for, well let's just say until you out live your usefulness." He added before walking away.

"Eliza's gonna kill you when she gets her hands on you." Alex shouted after Phoenix.

"Oh shut up!" Phoenix exclaimed before leaving the detention centre.

"Hey Phoenix." Drago said as he and Kalmiya walked towards him.

"Hey guys." Phoenix replied.

"Captain Del Rio wants to speak to you." Drago said.

"Well he can go fuck himself." Phoenix said before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Kalmiya asked.

"To the Smash bros arena." Phoenix replied.

"Are you sure you're ready to fight Phoenix?" Drago asked.

"Of course I'm ready to fight!" Phoenix snapped.

"Take it easy. I didn't mean any offence." Drago said. "I just meant Dr Halsey said you should stay out of fights for a while."

"When have I ever listened to someone who's told me to stay out of fights?" Phoenix asked.

"Uh never." Drago said."

"And you assume just because you're my best friend I'm gonna listen to you?" Phoenix asked.

"I was just saying." Drago said.

"Yeah, well don't. Phoenix said. "Just get everyone ready to disembark."

"Ok" Drago said.

Phoenix walked away from Drago and Kalmiya.

"What's up with him?" Kalmiya asked.

"I don't know." Drago said. "But I'd assume Phoenix has something big on his mind."

"Well let's just forget about him for a while and have some fun." Kalmiya said wrapping her arms around Drago.

"No we'd better do what he told us to" Drago said.

"Why?" Kalmiya asked.

"Because he said so and he gets pissed off when he has to wait for people." Drago said.

"Ok." Kalmiya sighed.

"Hey I'll make it up to you." Drago Promised.

"Promise?" Kalmiya asked.

"I promise." Drago said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Phoenix just reached his room.**

* * *

"Big brother you're back." Sapphire said as Phoenix walked through the door

"Yeah it's me." Phoenix said.

"Hey Phoenix." Kelly and Cortana said.

"Hey guys." Phoenix replied. "Oh before I forget Kelly, Cortana you need to go and get everything ready to disembark."

"Yes Sir." Kelly and Cortana replied before saying goodbye to Sapphire and leaving Phoenix's room.

Phoenix sat down removed his helmet and turned to face Sapphire.

"Sapphire I'm going to be staying at a combat arena for the next two weeks." Phoenix began.

"No, please don't go I haven't had time to do anything with you as a family." Sapphire protested.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Phoenix said.

"Can I?" Sapphire asked her eyes lighting up.

"If you want to." Phoenix said.

"Yes please I really want to come." Sapphire said.

"Well then pack your things and we'll get going." Phoenix chuckled.

"Yes Sir." Sapphire said mimicking the salute Phoenix had given Captain Lasky.

Phoenix chuckled and straightened Sapphires arm and moved her fingertips closer to her eye. "There you go a perfect salute." He said before coming to attention and returning the salute.

"Thanks big brother." Sapphire said before running off upstairs to pack her things.

Just as Phoenix began to recline there was a knock in the door.

"Oh for fucks sake." Phoenix muttered under his breath feeling glad that sapphire was out of earshot. "Coming!" Phoenix yelled as he got up to answer the door. He opened the door to find Captain Del Rio standing outside holding a briefcase.

"Good evening Phoenix." Del Rio said.

"Sir." Phoenix said saluting the captain.

"May I speak to you please?" Del Rio asked.

"Ok what do you want? You're not normally this nice." Phoenix said.

"I was just thinking since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other I thought we should put our differences aside and start afresh." Del Rio said extending his hand for Phoenix to shake.

"Yeah I'd like that." Phoenix said shaking the captain's hand. "Please come in." Phoenix said inviting Del Rio in.

The two of them sat down on the sofa and Del Rio opened the conversation

"I'm not sure whether or not Captain Lasky told you but The U.N.S.C has created another A.I for you." Del Rio said opening the briefcase.

"Is that right?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes it is." Said a feminine voice from inside the briefcase.

"Who said that?" Phoenix said instinctively reaching for his pistol.

"I did." The same voice said.

Captain Del Rio removed a data card from the briefcase and placed it on the table. A hologram was projected from the card and formed into the shape of a young girl wearing a black cowboy hat, a pair of black denim hot pants, a black crop top underneath a black and white checked shirt and on her feet were a pair of black cowboy boots with silver spurs.

"Howdy I'm Rebecca your new A.I but ya'll can just call me Becky." The Hologram said with a heavy southern accent.

"You've got to be joking." Phoenix groaned. "A cowgirl really."

"It was either that or a fighter pilot from early 2016 and she went to your friend Drago." Del Rio said.

"Yeah I think I'd prefer not to have an A.I." Phoenix said.

"Sir I know I might not be what you expected but I assure you there's no one who can do my job better than me." Becky said.

"Oh really?" Phoenix asked sceptically.

"Yes sir." Becky replied.

"Ok you have one chance to prove you are of some use to me." Phoenix said.

"Thank you sir." Becky said. "You won't regret this."

"See to it that I don't" Phoenix said.

"I also have something else that I was supposed to give to you, it's a data card from Dr Halsey." Del Rio said handing him a data card before getting up and walking to the door. "I'll leave you with that." Del Rio said before leaving.

"Sapphire!" Phoenix called as he loaded Becky's card into his helmet.

"Yes big brother." Sapphire said as she came down stairs.

"Are you done packing?" Phoenix asked

"Yes big brother." Sapphire asked.

"Good are you ready to go." Phoenix asked.

"Yeah." Sapphire replied.

"Well let's get going." Phoenix said standing up.

"Ok." Sapphire said grabbing her stuff before Following Phoenix to the landing bay.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the landing bay Drago had assembled everyone to get ready to disembark and the group was now waiting for Phoenix needless to say he was late again.**

* * *

"Jesus. What's taking him so long?" Fred asked.

"He's probably sorting Sapphire out and getting her somewhere to stay." Rose said.

"Here he comes." Johnson said as Phoenix and Sapphire walked over.

"Fireteam Phoenix officer on deck!" Kelly shouted causing all the Spartans, Johnson Cortana and Kalmiya to come to attention and salute but leaving Ike, Snake, Link, Samus, Zelda, and Lucina with confused looks on their faces.

"At ease." Phoenix said returning their salutes. "Why didn't they come to attention?" Phoenix asked gesturing to Ike, Snake, Link, Samus, Zelda, and Lucina.

"Because we don't know how to." Zelda answered.

"Kelly drop and give me, uh let's see there's six of them so let's make it sixty." Phoenix said.

"Why?" Kelly protested.

"For failing to discipline the recruits." Phoenix said.

"Actually you put Sgt Johnson in charge of discipline. Rose said.

"Oh yeah I did." Phoenix said. "Johnson drop and give me sixty

"Yes sir" Johnson said dropping to the floor and doing sixty push ups.

"Right…" Phoenix said as Johnson finished his push ups. "Is everyone ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." The group replied.

"Good now let's get go…" Phoenix stopped as he turned around and saw a florescent pink pelican that had been prepared for them. "OH HELL NO!" Phoenix bellowed.

"What's wrong Phoenix?" Rose asked struggling not to burst out laughing.

"Can someone explain why this pelican is pink?" Phoenix asked through gritted teeth

"It's the mark five." Chief answered snickering.

"I don't care what mark it is I just want it repainted." Phoenix said.

"I think he's had enough." Drago said.

"You're right I have." Phoenix said.

"I wasn't talking to you" Drago said

"Then who the hell were you talking to?" Phoenix asked.

"Me." Came a reply from Inside Drago's helmet.

Drago's helmet began to project a hologram which assembled itself into a fighter pilot in a full flight suit with helmet.

"I'm Drago's new A.I Holly it's nice to meet you laddie." Holly said with a heavy Scottish accent as Drago removed the hologram that made the Pelican look pink revealing it to be jet black.

"Now that's better." Phoenix said before turning to Holly. "Did you just call me laddie?" Phoenix asked.

"Aye laddie." Holly said.

"Yeah that's got to stop it makes it sound like I'm a child" Phoenix said.

"I'm sorry sir I didnae mean any offence." Holly said.

"I'm sorry what?" Phoenix asked.

"She means she didn't mean to offend you." Drago said.

"Drago how do you understand her?" Phoenix asked.

"I just listen carefully." Drago replied.

"I'm kinda glad I got the cowgirl now." Phoenix muttered.

"Does this mean I can stay?" Becky asked from inside his helmet.

"For now." Phoenix replied.

"Who are you talking to Phoenix?" Rose asked.

"My A.I she just wanted to know if I needed anything." Phoenix replied.

"Do we get to meet her?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah sure." Phoenix said projecting Becky's hologram out for everyone to see.

"Howdy I'm Becky I'm Phoenix's new A.I." Becky said.

"A cowgirl really?" Drago said.

"She says she's the best at her job." Phoenix said.

"And that job is?" Drago asked?

"Making sure Phoenix wins all his battles." Becky answered.

"Now that were all done here let's get going." Phoenix said before walking into the pelican followed closely by Sapphire.

Once everyone had boarded the pelican Phoenix activated the thrusters and the pelican left The Black Phoenix.

* * *

 **20 minutes later Phoenix landed the Pelican in the super smash bros arena.**

* * *

"That was quicker than I expected it to be." Zelda said.

"Yeah I thought it would take longer." Samus said.

"Meh, it's not my best time." Phoenix said.

"What happens now?" Drago asked.

"Well we put our stuff in our rooms and the do whatever the hell we want?" Phoenix said.

"Hey Phoenix." Drago said.

"Yeah." Phoenix replied.

"Firefight?" Drago asked.

"Firefight." Phoenix answered simply before picking Sapphire up and walking to his room

"Big brother?" Sapphire said.

"Yeah." Phoenix said.

"What's firefight?" Sapphire asked.

"It's a combat simulator where there are with five rounds, each round is made up of five waves. To survive each round we have to rely on all our combat training. Phoenix explained.

"Oh." Sapphire said.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." Came a cocky voice from behind Phoenix.

Phoenix turned to see Wolf, Ganondorf and Bowser standing behind him.

"Oh it's just you guys, for a second I thought it was someone important." Phoenix said putting Sapphire down. "Stay behind me." He whispered.

Sapphire nodded as Phoenix turned to face Wolf, Ganondorf and Bowser again.

"Ok guys we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Phoenix said removing one of his energy sword hilts and twirling it in his hand a few times before igniting it the black blade emitting an eerie light.

"You think you can beat all three of us?" Ganondorf laughed.

"Oh I know I can, so I'm gonna give you all one chance to walk away." Phoenix said deactivating his energy sword and placing its hilt on his belt.

"GET HIM!" Ganondorf yelled as he Bowser and wolf all rushed Phoenix.

"I warned you." Phoenix sighed as he dodged a laser blast that wolf fired at him before Wolf threw a grenade that knocked him into a wall.

Phoenix leaped back to his feet ran forward and punched wolf in the face before sweeping his legs from under him and throwing him in to Bowser sending them both flying. "It's just you and me now." Phoenix said turning to Ganondorf.

"Grr you Spartan bastard I'll kill you!" Ganondorf roared pulling out his sage's blade **(the sword the sages tried to kill him with in twilight princess)** and rushed at Phoenix. "Any last words?" Ganondorf asked as he swung the sword at Phoenix who caught the blade mid strike.

"You were saying." Phoenix said as he punched Ganondorf in the stomach causing him to cough up blood before falling unconscious. Phoenix then turned to face Sapphire. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine big brother but are you ok, you're the one who was hit with that explodey thing." Sapphire said.

"Explodey thing? Oh you mean the grenade." Phoenix chuckled.

"Yeah that." Sapphire said.

"I'm fine." Phoenix said before walking over to Ganondorf and picking up his sage's blade. "I think I'll keep this." He said placing the blade on his back and picking Sapphire up again and opening the door to his room."

"Wow!" Sapphire said looking around in awe "Is all this yours?" She asked.

"No, it's ours." Phoenix answered opening the door to a neighbouring room that had been prepared for Sapphire.

"When did you have time to do all this?" Sapphire asked.

"I called while we were in the pelican but I didn't think it would be ready by the time we got here." Phoenix answered. "I guess R.O.B works faster than I expected." He chuckled.

"Who's R.O.B?" Sapphire asked with a yawn.

"I'll introduce you tomorrow. Right now its bedtime." Phoenix said.

"Aw but I'm not tired." Sapphire said while yawning.

"Go and brush your teeth and I might let you stay up for an extra hour." Phoenix said.

"Ok." Sapphire said running off to brush her teeth.

Phoenix took the sages blade off his back and began to inspect the craftsmanship. "I wonder if Link or Zelda know anything about this sword." He said to himself

"I've done my teeth big brother." Sapphire said.

"Ok you can watch T.V for an hour while I talk to Zelda and Link, I'll be back in half an hour ok." Phoenix said.

"Yes big brother." Sapphire replied as Phoenix left.

* * *

 **5 minutes later Phoenix met up with the rest of his squad in the mess hall.**

* * *

"Hey Phoenix how're you settling in." Link called waving it him from their table.

"Oh I settled in fine." Phoenix said walking over and sitting down next to Rose and Drago. "In fact Ganondorf was kind enough to get me a little welcome back present." He added showing Link the sages blade.

"But Ganondorf took that from the sages who tried to execute him." Zelda said in awe.

"And I took it from him. I was wondering if either of you could tell me if it had any special powers." Phoenix said.

"Not as far as I know". Zelda said.

"Me either." Link agreed.

"Well either way it'll make a nice trophy." Phoenix said.

"OR MAYBE I'LL DRIVE IT THROUGH YOUR HEART!" Ganondorf yelled from behind Phoenix drawing the attention of everyone in the

"Do you really want me to kick your ass a second time today?" Phoenix said as Ganondorf grabbed him from behind.

"Maybe I'll kill that little girl you had with you too." Ganondorf added.

Phoenix grabbed the bottle of beer Drago hand been drinking and smashed it against Ganondorf head before Spartan kicking him into a nearby table.

"Oh shit." Drago said as Phoenix walked over to Ganondorf and placed his foot on his chest.

"Listen up you piece of shit that little girl is my little sister and if you want to kill her you'll have to go through me." Phoenix said as he activated one of his energy swords. "Now which limb do you value least?" Phoenix threatened.

Phoenix was about to cut off one of Ganondorf's arms when a portal opened behind him.

"PHOENIX LOOK OUT!" Rose yelled as a golden chain whipped out from the portal knocking Phoenix into a wall which collapsed on top of him before pulling Ganondorf into the portal.

"Did anyone get the name of that prick?" Phoenix asked from underneath the rubble.

"His name's Taboo." Snake said.

"Thank you." Phoenix said digging himself out of the rubble

"Hey Phoenix are you ok." Drago asked helping Phoenix to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry about your beer though I'll get you another." Phoenix said.

"Ah don't worry about it, if you hadn't smashed it against his had I would have, I mean that guy's a prick." Drago said.

"Tell me about it." Phoenix said.

"Hey we still on for that Firefight?" Drago asked.

"Yeah I just need to put Sapphire to bed." Phoenix answered.

"Aww that's so cute." Chief teased.

"Drago lend me your pistol I seem to have lost mine in the rubble." Phoenix said.

Drago fumbled with his pistol for a few seconds removing the clip without Phoenix knowing. "Here you go." Drago said Passing Phoenix his pistol.

"Thanks." Phoenix said before squeezing the trigger, the gun clicked but didn't fire. "What the hell?" Phoenix squeezed the trigger again and got the same result.

"Why can't Phoenix shoot John?" Cortana asked.

"Because I took the clip out." Drago said showing her the clip.

Phoenix tried three more times before he realized that the clip was missing.

"Drago what the fuck are you thinking giving me an empty gun? I'm trying to shoot somebody." Phoenix said before sighing. "You know what fuck this I need a drink." He said sitting down

"Bet you a hundred bucks I can down a whole bottle of whiskey faster than you." Drago said.

"You're on." Phoenix said waving for a bartender to get him two bottles of their finest whiskey. Phoenix passed one of the bottles to Drago. "Ready, GO!" Phoenix said as he and Drago lifted the bottles to their lips and began to drink. After about a minute the two of them finished their drinks with Drago finishing Just after Phoenix.

"Ha! You owe me a hundred." Phoenix laughed.

"How are you not drunk?" Lucina asked in awe.

"It's impossible for Spartans to get drunk due to our augmentations." Phoenix answered.

"Here." Drago said passing Phoenix a hundred dollars as Kalmiya dropped into his lap and started kissing him.

"I think she's drunk." Phoenix laughed.

Drago said nothing but picked Kalmiya up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you big oaf!" Kalmiya exclaimed her tiny fists pounding on Drago's back.

"I think you'd better put her to bed." Phoenix laughed.

"Yeah were gonna have to reschedule that firefight." Drago said as he began to leave with Kalmiya still kicking and screaming.

"Well I'd better go put Sapphire to bed, night guys. Phoenix said as he ran back to his room.

* * *

 **5 minutes later Phoenix arrived back at his room**

* * *

Phoenix entered his room and noticed that Sapphire had nearly fallen asleep on the sofa. He chuckled to himself while he picked her up and put her to bed.

"Good night big brother." Sapphire said hugging Phoenix.

"Good night Sapphire." Phoenix said kissing Sapphire on the forehead and tucking her in before leaving the room and going to bed.

* * *

 **The next morning.**

* * *

"Wake up wake up." Sapphire said trying to shake Phoenix awake. "Big brother wake up."

"Huh, what? We under attack or something?" Phoenix asked groggily.

"There was a loud crash from the room next door I think someone's in trouble." Sapphire said.

"I'll go check it out you stay here." Phoenix said pulling on his helmet and grabbing a Shotgun from under his bed. "If I'm not back in 15 minutes call for reinforcements by pressing this button." He added throwing Sapphire a remote with a big red button. "Do you understand?"

"Yes big brother. Sapphire said.

Phoenix cocked his Shotgun and exited his room and turned to the door.

"Damn, this is worse than I thought it was." Phoenix muttered to himself as he looked at the door which had been torn off one of the hinges. He decided not to waste any time and simply kicked the door off the hinges and checked the corners for movement.

"What the hell are these things?" Phoenix heard Drago yell as he threw a strange green and purple humanoid through a wall.

Phoenix ran round the corner and was shocked to see a group of the strange humanoids surrounding Drago and Kalmiya.

"Guys duck." Phoenix yelled as he emptied his Shotgun into the bodies of the green humanoids. Before tossing Kalmiya and Drago his spare pistols. The three of them began to dispatch their foes.

"Well I don't know the fuck those things were but I'm glad they're dead." Drago said.

"Me too." Kalmiya said. "Thanks Phoenix."

"Sapphire's the one you should be thanking." Phoenix said before noticing a bundle of clothes on the floor and that Kalmiya was only in her underwear. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked with a sly grin.

"No." Drago said.

"Ok then." Phoenix said as he felt two pinpricks in his back. "What the fu-AAARRRGGGHHH." Phoenix exclaimed as he fell to his knees.

"Target down." Kelly said from behind Phoenix.

"You hit me you fucking dumbass" Phoenix groaned as he struggled to his feet.

"Sorry Phoenix." Kelly said.

"What the fuck was that anyway? Phoenix asked.

"A new armour ability designed to stun enemies with a non-lethal amount of electricity. We call it the Shock Charge." Kelly said.

"You fucking shot me you stupid bitch." Phoenix raged.

"I stunned you, if I had shot you we wouldn't be having this conversation I would just be stepping over your lifeless corpse. And like I said it's non-lethal." Kelly retorted.

"Oh non-lethal, that's what that's supposed to make me feel better. A kick in the balls would be non-lethal too you know." Phoenix said.

"Hey you asked for my help!" Kelly snapped.

"Like hell I did I think you had too much to drink last night." Phoenix said.

"No I got a call from Sapphire saying that you needed help." Kelly said.

"Ok that explains why you're here." Phoenix said.

"You're a moron." Kelly sighed.

"And you should be anywhere but here." Phoenix said shooing Kelly away.

"You know what fine I'm going." Kelly said storming off.

"Yeah I'm gonna go too. But don't worry I'll have someone repair this place or find you a new room." Phoenix said before returning to his room.

"Sapphire." Phoenix asked as he entered his room.

"Yes big brother." Sapphire answered.

"Why did you press that big red button?" Phoenix asked putting his shotgun on his back

"Because you told me to." Sapphire said.

"Yeah after fifteen minutes." Phoenix said.

"But I was worried." Sapphire said.

"Well I was fine." Phoenix said.

"I'm sorry." Sapphire said.

Phoenix decided to change the subject.

"You said you wanted to do something with me as a family right." Phoenix said.

"Yeah." Sapphire said.

"Well here's the plan, we go and get some breakfast then we come back and do whatever you want to. How's that sound?" Phoenix asked.

"That sounds great." Sapphire said.

"Then let's go." Phoenix said as he and Sapphire left their room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the mess hall Kelly was telling Chief, Fred, Linda, and Cortana about what happened this morning.**

* * *

"So you stunned him and he went flat out ape shit." Fred said.

"Yeah I apologised and told him it was non-lethal and then he went on a rant about being kicked in the balls, or some shit." Kelly said.

"Well to be fair you did shoot him." Cortana said.

"Why don't we ask him what happened." Chief said as Phoenix and Sapphire entered the mess hall. "Hey Phoenix come over here." Chief called.

"What do you want? I've got important things to do." Phoenix said.

"It's a Saturday what could you possibly need to do that's so important?" Cortana asked.

"I'm hanging out with Sapphire for the day." Phoenix answered.

"I heard you had a little trouble with Kelly here." Chief said.

"Yeah she freakin shot me" Phoenix said.

"I stunned you, and I said I was sorry." Kelly said.

"Yeah is this gonna go anywhere or can I go because I've got better things to do than talk to you guys at the moment." Phoenix said before walking away.

"What's with him?" Fred asked as Phoenix walked away.

"What was that all about big brother?" Sapphire asked.

"Nothing Important. Phoenix replied as he and Sapphire got some cereal. "So what do you want to talk about?" Phoenix asked.

"Uh did you ever think about me or the rest of our family when you were off with the rest of the Spartans?" Sapphire asked.

"I can't really remember anything from before I was a Spartan and I began Spartan training when I was six years old." Phoenix answered "But I always felt as though there was something missing."

"Oh." Sapphire said.

"Now a question for you Sapphire." Phoenix said.

"Sure what is it?" Sapphire asked.

"When I came to fetch you from that orphanage you said you thought I was dead. Who told you I was dead?" Phoenix asked.

"Mom told me you were dead. There was a picture of you in her bedroom and Crystal and I had never seen you before so we asked mom about you and she said you were her first child and that, they came in the middle of the night and that you had been killed." Sapphire answered.

"So you now about Crystal as well." said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Captain Del Rio standing behind them.

"I received a message from Dr Halsey with information about your Family." He said sitting down.

Who's Crystal?" Phoenix asked.

Del Rio reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo of a girl who had bubblegum pink hair and looked to be about 12 years old. "I took the initiative to bring her here, of course I couldn't bring her alone so I brought her class from the Corbulo Academy of Military Science for a training experience for two weeks. It's interesting to know that she also wants to be a Spartan as do the rest of her class." Del Rio said.

"When will they be arriving?" Phoenix asked.

"In about 20 minutes it was meant to be a surprise for you but since you already know I might as well tell you." Del Rio answered.

"Do you know who their commanding officer is?" Phoenix asked.

"Its admiral Osman." Del Rio answered.

"Yeah she doesn't like me very much." Phoenix asked.

"Yeah but Crystal's friends with her daughter and she's dating her son." Del Rio said.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"Your sister is dating the admiral's son." Del Rio repeated.

"Great I've barely been awake for twenty minutes and I already wanna shoot myself." Phoenix said.

"Well you never know it could be fun." Del Rio said.

"Yeah I guess so." Phoenix said finishing his cereal. "Come on sapphire let's get to the landing bay." He said.

"Ok big brother." Sapphire said.

* * *

 **15 Minutes later Phoenix and Sapphire had flown back to The Black Phoenix and were waiting in the landing bay for the pelicans carrying Crystal's class.**

* * *

"Are they here yet?" Sapphire asked.

"No, I think we got about five minutes until they get here." Phoenix said.

"Until who gets here?" Johnson asked from behind Phoenix.

"Well we got a class of cadets coming and one of them happens to be my other long lost sister." Phoenix said.

"So you got two sisters now?" Johnson asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix said.

"So why's the whole class coming here?" Johnson asked.

"Because if I just brought her here it'd look suspicious." Phoenix said.

"So you're gonna teach the whole class just to spend some time with your sister." Johnson said.

"Yeah." Phoenix said.

"You want any help with that?" Johnson asked.

"Yeah, see they've also got an admiral coming with them so if you could keep her off my back that'd be great." Phoenix said.

"Yeah sure." Johnson said. "By the looks of it they're here now." He added.

The three of them looked and saw three pelicans enter the landing bay they opened the ramps and about ten cadets came out from each pelican followed not by admiral Osman but by Commander Sarah Palmer.

"Form up cadets." Palmer yelled.

The cadets formed three equal length lines of ten and stood at ease.

Phoenix walked over to the squad of cadets. "I'll take from here Commander." He said.

"Yes sir." Palmer said saluting him.

Phoenix returned the salute and addressed the cadets. "Hi there I'm Colonel Phoenix I lead all the Fireteams here on The Black Phoenix." He said as Johnson walked over to them with Sapphire in tow. "And this is Sargent Major Johnson, he along with myself and Commander Palmer will supervise you for the duration of your stay." Phoenix said before a cadet interrupted him."

"Who's the kid?" the cadet asked.

"Uh that's my little sister Sapphire, and if you ever interrupt me I will make you wish you had never been born. Do you understand?" Phoenix said.

"Yes sir." The cadet replied.

"Sir?" A cadet who Phoenix identified as Crystal asked quietly.

"Yes." Phoenix answered.

"Uh, that's my sister." The cadet said nervously.

"I know. Uh Crystal is it?" Phoenix said.

"Yes sir." Crystal said.

"Well I'm your big brother." Phoenix said removing his helmet.

"Jacob!" Crystal gasped.

"Who?" Phoenix asked.

"That's your name, your real name." Crystal replied.

"I prefer Phoenix." Phoenix said.

"I uh yes Jacob. I mean sir" Crystal said.

"Now I assume you're all very hungry after your long journey." Phoenix said. "Sargent Major!" He called.

"Yes sir." Johnson said.

"Escort the cadets to their accommodations, so they can drop their stuff off and then take them to the mess hall. We meet at the training hall in 1 hour." Phoenix said.

"Yes sir." Johnson said. "Come along now cadets." Johnson said. As he led the cadets towards the barracks.

"What the hell was that all about?" Palmer demanded.

"What?" Phoenix asked."

"Putting one of my cadets on the spot like that." Palmer said.

"Palmer why don't you go back to the infinity and mind your own business." Phoenix said.

"Not gonna happen. I'm here on the express orders of Admiral Osman." Palmer smiled.

"Well believe it or not that's more convenient for me." Phoenix said.

"Now why's that?" Palmer asked cockily.

"Because you're so much easier to get rid of." Phoenix said before walking towards the training hall.

* * *

 **1 Hour later Fireteam Phoenix and the cadets along with Palmer were in the training hall.**

* * *

"So cadets I assume you're quite well rested and ready to begin your first activity." Phoenix said. "Let's start with some icebreakers I want you each to introduce yourself and tell us an interesting fact about yourself or one of your hopes or dreams. So who wants to go first?"

There was no answer from the cadets.

"Ok, I'll start." Phoenix said. "I'm Phoenix, I'm eighteen years old and my interesting fact is that I can speak Sangheli."

"I'll go next." Drago said. My name's Drago, I'm also eighteen and my interesting fact is I'm a master swordsman."

"Why don't we have a cadet now?" Phoenix asked. "How about you." He said pointing to a random cadet.

"Uh I'm Cadet Owens I'm 13 years old and my dream is to be better than the Master Chief." The cadet said.

"That is a good dream." Phoenix complimented.

"Thank you Sir." Owens said.

The activity carried on for twenty minutes until Crystal finally spoke up.

"Uh I'm Crystal I'm 12 years old and my dream is to one day be an officer." Crystal said.

"Well I'd say that went well." Phoenix said. "Right I'd say you've earned some free time, you can go anywhere on the ship except the detention deck and the bridge we meet back here in 2 hours." Phoenix said as everyone bar him Crystal and Sapphire left the training hall.

"Uh Jacob?" Crystal asked.

"I told you I prefer Phoenix." Phoenix said.

"I wanted to know why you prefer Phoenix to your real name." Crystal said.

"Because I chose the name Phoenix." Phoenix replied.

"But mom gave you that name." Crystal said."

"Well mom gave up on all of us so why should I let her decide my name." Phoenix said.

"So you're just rejecting her as your mother?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah I guess I am." Phoenix said.

"You know when mom first told me about you I imagined you as brave, kind and loving but now I see that you're just a self-centred, arrogant jerk." Crystal said before storming off.

"Crystal wait!" Sapphire called running after her.

"Well that could have gone better." Becky said from inside Phoenix's helmet.

"Oh fuck off." Phoenix said.

"No wonder Crystal thinks you're an asshole." Becky said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should let Crystal call you Jacob until she's ready to accept the fact that you've given up on your mother." Becky said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Phoenix admitted.

"See I'm already proving useful." Becky said.

"Hey, don't push it." Phoenix said.

"Yes sir." Becky chuckled.

Phoenix was about to get up and try and explain to Crystal why he felt the way he did when Drago called him over the comlink.

"Phoenix we got a problem." Drago said.

"What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"Uh Alex has gone missing." Drago said.

"WHAT!" Phoenix yelled.

"He killed the Spartans guarding him and he's disappeared."

"Fuck!" Phoenix exclaimed. "Uh gather all the cadets and Sapphire in their accommodation and put Johnson Palmer Kelly and Linda on guard duty. The rest of us will go looking for Alex."

"Will do." Drago replied cutting the transmission.

Phoenix sprinted towards the armoury and grabbed himself two pistols and a D.M.R which he placed on his back before reloading his shotgun and sprinting towards the detention level, when he arrived he was shocked to see the damage that Alex had done.

"Holy shit!" Phoenix exclaimed as he saw the bodies of the fallen Spartans.

"Sorry sir, they got us." A severely wounded Spartan said.

"What happened here?" Phoenix asked.

"It happened so fast I think there was about five of them all together. They released Alex and slaughtered everyone." The Spartan said before coughing up blood. "Give it to me straight sir, I'm not gonna make it am I?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Spartan." Phoenix said.

"Go get 'em sir." The Spartan said before he breathed his last.

"Captain." Phoenix said over his comlink.

"Yes Phoenix." Del Rio replied.

"We need a burial detail at the detention level. We lost a lot of good men." Phoenix said.

"Understood." Del Rio replied.

"Thank you sir." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix." Del Rio said.

"Yes sir?" Phoenix asked.

"Get the bastards who did this." Del Rio said.

"Will do sir. Make sure all our soldiers use the code Phrase Whiskey, Tango when approached with the question Alpha, Foxtrot." Phoenix said before signing off.

"Drago, be advised we may have multiple hostiles on board." Phoenix said over the comlink.

"Copy that Phoenix. All cadets in the barracks." Drago said before signing off.

Phoenix sprinted towards the barracks to rendezvous with his Fireteam when he noticed a pair of Spartans acting suspiciously.

"Hey you two." He yelled.

"Yes sir." The Spartans replied.

"Alpha, Foxtrot." Phoenix said raising his shotgun.

"Kill him." one of the Spartans yelled.

Phoenix opened fire killing one of the Spartans before disarming the other and putting him into a strangle hold.

"How many of you are there!" Phoenix demanded.

"Screw you." The Spartan answered.

"I'm going to make you talk, how much pain you endure before you do is up to you." Phoenix said removing the Spartans helmet and slamming the Spartan onto the floor before breaking his arm.

"AAAAH YOU MOTHERFUCKER." the Spartan yelled.

"Are you ready to talk?" Phoenix demanded grabbing the Spartan by the throat and slamming him against the wall.

"Fuck you." The Spartan replied.

"A little more pressure and I'll crush your larynx. What's it going to be?" Phoenix said.

"Ok, ok there's twelve of us." The Spartan choked struggling not to pass out.

"Thanks." Phoenix said calling Drago over the comlink. "Drago I just found out we got about twelve hostiles on board I just got that info from a Spartan I just interrogated" He said.

"Yeah Phoenix that's great but we got about 20 hostiles assaulting the barracks if you could bring some support that'd be great." Drago said over the gunfire before cutting the transmission

"You lied to me." Phoenix growled at the Spartan drawing one of his knives.

"Wait a minute there's no need to kill me." The Spartan pleaded.

"You're right but I can't have you running around my ship and you killed all the men I had in the detention level so I've got no other option." Phoenix said before stabbing the Spartan in the throat.

"How're you going to take on twenty hostiles all by yourself?" Becky asked.

"Don't worry I got a plan." Phoenix said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the barracks.**

* * *

"Drago I'm almost out of ammo." Rose yelled ducking behind the half destroyed blast doors.

"Don't worry Phoenix is on his way." Drago replied firing back at the hostiles.

"What can he do against these odds?" Palmer asked.

"You'd be surprised." Johnson yelled back.

"Well if he doesn't get here soon were all gonna be a pile of corpses." Palmer yelled.

As if on cue there was an almighty crash as Phoenix drove through the hallway in a Warthog with mounted minigun.

"Suck it fools!" Phoenix yelled as he opened fire on the Spartans attacking the barracks killing them all.

"And that is what Phoenix can do against those odds." Johnson laughed.

"You took your fucking time." Drago joked as Phoenix hopped out of the Warthog.

"Well I was gonna grab a tank but I couldn't get it to fit through the hallways." Phoenix said as he bumped fists with Drago. "Are the cadets safe?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah they're all present and accounted for." Palmer said.

"We have Samus, Snake, Zelda, Lucina, Link, Ike, Chief, Cortana, Kalmiya, Kelly, Fred and Linda on guard duty inside the barracks." Drago said.

"That's good." Phoenix said. "Do they know what's happened?" He asked.

"No." Palmer said.

"Well don't you think they deserve some form of an explanation?" Phoenix asked.

"Well what should we tell them?" Palmer asked.

"The truth, but don't let them see the bodies." Phoenix replied opening the doors to the barracks.

Phoenix walked into the barracks and was immediately swarmed bay all thirty of the cadets and there was a large clamour as they all began to ask what had happened.

"QUIET!" Phoenix bellowed causing all the cadets to go silent. "That's better. Now I'm sure you're all desperate to know what happened, which is why I'm going to try and find some way to put it into words." He said.

"Real moving speech sir." Drago joked.

"Hey do you wanna explain things." Phoenix retorted.

"Uh no." Drago said.

"Then shut up." Phoenix before turning to the cadets. "Uh we had a little security situation which resulted in the breakout of a high security prison and well let's just say it hit the fan." Phoenix.

"And that means?" Crystal asked.

"Phoenix I just tracked a Pelican leaving the landing bay, I'm gonna wait for it to reach a safe distance before I force it to self-destruct." Becky said in his helmet.

"It means everything's fine now." Phoenix said.

"But that's not a proper explanation that's just a vague one." Crystal complained.

"Target destroyed." Becky said in his helmet.

"Like I said everything's fine Phoenix said

"If big brother says everything's fine now then we should trust him" Sapphire piped up.

"Look kid this is a military ship why don't you run along and play with your dolls or whatever the hell you do." A female cadet said.

"Kid if you ever talk to my sister like that again I will break every bone in your body. Do you understand?" Phoenix growled.

"Do you know who my mother is? The cadet asked.

"Do you know that I don't care?" Phoenix replied.

"My name is Jane Osman my mother is Admiral Osman and I could have you dismissed at the drop of a hat." The cadet said.

"This kid doesn't know when to stop talking." Drago said.

"I know, I'm starting to think I should just shoot her and get it over with." Phoenix said before calling Sapphire over. "Sapphire come here." Phoenix said.

"Ok big brother." Sapphire said running over to Phoenix.

Phoenix immediately covered Sapphire's ears.

"I can't hear anything big brother." Sapphire said.

"That's the general idea." Phoenix said before turning to the Admirals daughter. "Listen kid I don't give a fuck who your mother is and quite frankly I don't give a fuck whether you live or die so I suggest you shut the fuck up and start behaving on my ship do you understand." Phoenix said taking his hands away from Sapphires ears.

"Y-yes sir." Jane said clearly shocked by Phoenix display of aggression.

"Good now everyone go get some lunch and afterward Chief and the rest of my Fireteam will take you through some drills." Phoenix said.

"What are you gonna be doing." Sapphire asked.

"Making a call." Phoenix answered "Chief you're in charge." He added hopping in the warthog.

"Where are we off to?" Drago asked jumping into the passenger seat.

"Not we, just me." Phoenix said.

"Heh, you ain't gettin rid of me that easy brother." Drago laughed. "You still owe me that Firefight, so just drive."

Phoenix and Drago drove off leaving the rest of his Fireteam and the cadets to go and get some lunch.

"You think that Jane girl will actually call her mother and have us dismissed?" Drago asked.

"I doubt it. The admiral might love her children but even she's not stupid enough to try and challenge me." Phoenix said.

"Yeah she's trying to throw her weight around but I doubt she'll try it again after you put her in her place." Drago laughed as Phoenix parked the warthog in the landing bay.

"Right, let's go have that firefight." Phoenix said as he hopped out of the warthog.

"Hell yeah." Drago said as he and Phoenix walked towards the firefight simulator.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the bridge.**

* * *

"Sir we have an incoming call from O.N.I." An officer said.

"Put it on screen." Del Rio ordered.

"Yes sir." The officer replied

The officer pressed a button and an image of admiral Osman flashed up on the screen.

"Good afternoon admiral." Del Rio said.

"Good afternoon to you too captain." Osman replied.

"What can I do for you ma'am." Del Rio asked

"Well you can inform Cadet Crystal that since Phoenix is her older brother and he is eighteen he is technically her legal guardian and inform Phoenix that he needs to sign some forms and inform him that if he ever threatens my daughter again I'll have his head on a spike." Osman answered.

"Understood ma'am." Del Rio said before admiral Osman cut the transmission.

* * *

 **Back in the Firefight Phoenix and Drago were taking on a horde of Elite Zealots.**

* * *

"Hey Phoenix." Drago called as he unloaded his SMG into a zealots head.

"Yeah." Phoenix grunted as he snapped and elite's neck.

"It's almost like they don't want us to kill them" Drago laughed as he slit an elite's throat.

"Well then let's show these split chinned squid head sons of bitches who the real Demons are." Phoenix exclaimed igniting both of his energy swords and charging at the Elites slaughtering them all with the help of Drago.

"Round Five complete. Firefight ended." The computer stated.

"Whoo!" Drago exclaimed. "What a workout"

"Cadet Crystal and Colonel Phoenix to the bridge please." Del Rio announced over the loud speakers.

"Well I'd better see what this shit is about." Phoenix said before walking to the bridge.

When Phoenix arrived at the bridge he was shocked to see Crystal being escorted to the bridge by four armed marines.

"Is this really nessacary?" Phoenix asked one of the marines.

"Afraid so sir." The marine replied.

"I'll take it from here." Phoenix said.

"Yes sir." The marine said before saluting him and walking off.

"You ok Crystal?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Crystal asked.

"I doubt it otherwise they wouldn't have called for me as well." Phoenix said.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Crystal said.

"It's ok Crystal we all say things we regret at some point in our lives." Phoenix answered as the door to the bridge opened up.

"Come in you two." Del Rio said.

Phoenix and Crystal walked into the bridge and waited to be told why they have been summoned.

"Phoenix I assume you know why I've summoned you both." Del Rio said.

"No I don't." Phoenix said.

"Well it's basically the same situation as with Sapphire." Del Rio said.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"Well since Crystal is under eighteen you are her legal guardian and you need to sign some forms so she can stay with you." Del Rio said handing Phoenix some forms

"I'm fine with that." Phoenix said before turning to Crystal. "What's your opinion on all this?" he asked.

"You want my opinion sir?" Crystal said slightly startled by Phoenix's question.

"Look you're my sister so you can call me by my actual name if you want." Phoenix said.

"But you said you don't like being called Jacob." Crystal said.

"It's true I prefer Phoenix, but if it makes you more comfortable you can call me Jacob if you want." Phoenix said.

"Thank you Jacob." Crystal said.

"Now how would you feel about living with me and Sapphire?" Phoenix asked.

"I'd like that" Crystal said.

"Then it's settled, Captain hand me a pen." Phoenix said.

Captain Del Rio passed Phoenix a pen which he used to sign the forms that Del Rio had given to him.

"This all seems to be in order." Del Rio said inspecting the forms. "You can go now."

"Becky have someone bring up a warthog with a Minigun turret that only fires stun rounds please." Phoenix said to Becky."

"Will do sir." Becky replied.

* * *

 **5 minutes later the warthog arrived.**

* * *

"Crystal get in." Phoenix said hoppling into the driver's seat.

Crystal climbed into the passenger seat and the two of them drove off to the training hall.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the other cadets.**

* * *

"Chief the cadets are ready to start their P.T run." Kelly said.

"Uh Chief Phoenix wants us to clear him a path to the centre of the hall." Palmer said.

The double doors to the training hall opened and in drove Phoenix and Crystal.

"Where the hell have you been?" Palmer demanded.

"Hey Palmer." Phoenix hopping onto the Minigun. "Shut up." He said pointing the Minigun at Palmer.

"I swear to god if you even think about it." Palmer said instinctively reaching for her pistol.

"Did you just reach for your pistol?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah because you…" Palmer started

"Suck it fool." Phoenix said opening fire on Palmer knocking her out. "Ah you gotta love stun rounds." He sighed.

"Was that really necessary Jacob?" Crystal asked.

"No, but it was fun." Phoenix said before noticing all the cadets in their P.T kits. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"The cadets were about to start their physical training." Kelly said.

Phoenix thought for a second. "No were gonna do something fun before we do P.T." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix I think we should do P.T first and then what you had in mind." Cortana said.

"We could go with your idea or I could pull rank and order you Kelly and Linda to go and fetch thirty pistols." Phoenix said

Cortana looked at Phoenix blankly.

"That was and order." Phoenix said ushering Cortana away.

"Uh yes sir." Cortana said as she went off to fetch the weapons along with Kelly and Linda

"Phoenix I think you should listen to Chief and not pull rank just because you can." Drago said.

"Not a chance rank is ninety percent of the law and the other ten percent is a Minigun and I have both." Phoenix said as Cortana, Kelly and Linda came back with the weapons. Phoenix turned to the cadets. "RIGHT GATHER ROUND CADETS" Phoenix said causing the cadets to gather round. "Before we start P.T were gonna do some weapons training. I want everyone to line up behind a pistol and me and the rest of my Fireteam will instruct you on how to fire them." He said.

"We know what we're doing." Jane said picking up her pistol and firing at the target hitting it almost dead centre.

"Ok P.T it is then." Phoenix said. "I'll try and think of something else we can do that's fun."

"Nice going sis." A male cadet said.

"Oh shut up Sam!" Jane said.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, BEFORE I HAVE YOU CLEANING TOILETS FOR THE REST OF YOUR CAREERS! Phoenix bellowed.

"Hey, you can't talk to my boyfriend like that." Crystal piped up.

"WHAT!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Uh sorry for not introducing myself sooner sir, I'm Samuel Osman." Sam said extending his hand for Phoenix shake.

 **(Bold indicates Sangheli)**

" **Hey Phoenix I think the kid wants to be friends." Drago laughed.**

" **Fuck you." Phoenix replied.**

"Uh are you ok sir?" Sam asked.

" **I fucking hate this kid." Phoenix said.**

" **You barely know him you could at least be civil." Rose said.**

" **Since when do you speak Sangheli?" Phoenix asked.**

" **I've been able to speak Sangheli for ages." Rose said. "And Samuel is waiting for you to shake his hand."**

"I'm fine. It's nice to meet you Samuel." Phoenix said through gritted teeth shaking Samuel's hand resisting the temptation to crush it.

Phoenix was about to say something when Samus' Phone started ringing.

"Sorry." Samus said sheepishly. "Hello?"

" _Hi Samus its Sonic Uh Master Hand wants you to tell Phoenix and Rose that their matches are going to start soon." Sonic said._

"I'll tell them."

" _Thanks Samus."_

"Phoenix, Sonic says you and Rose need to get down to the arena because your matches are going to start soon." Samus said.

"Thanks Samus." Phoenix said. "Every one gather in the landing bay that's an order." He yelled before turning to Palmers unconscious form "And someone wake her up." He added before walking to the landing bay.

* * *

 **10 minutes later everyone was gathered in the landing bay.**

* * *

"Ah, Palmer how was your nap?" Phoenix asked cheekily as Palmer escorted the cadets to the landing bay.

"Fuck you." Palmer said not noticing Sapphire standing behind Phoenix.

"Big brother what does fuck mean?" Sapphire asked with confused look on her face

Phoenix gave Palmer a dirty look before turning to Sapphire "It's an extremely rude word which young children such as yourself shouldn't be using. Do you understand?" Phoenix said softly.

"Yes big brother." Sapphire replied.

"Now what should I do with you commander." Phoenix said more to himself than anyone else. "Sargent major!" he called.

"Yes sir." Jonson said.

"When marines under you supervision behaved inappropriately how would you have dealt with them?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, I always thought the punishment should fit the crime." Johnson said. "The commander used her mouth inappropriately, so I suggest we don't allow her to talk for the rest of the day."

"Excellent idea Sargent Major." Phoenix said before turning to Palmer. "Commander for the rest of the day you are forbidden to speak unless instructed otherwise by myself or another member of my Fireteam. Understood?" Phoenix said.

Palmer said nothing but came to attention signifying she understood,

"Good now everyone board the pelicans in an orderly fashion and we will depart as soon as possible." Phoenix said before turning to Johnson who had just lit a cigar. "Hey if you wanna smoke do it when you're not around the cadets or in a pelican." He said before taking the cigar off Johnson and stubbing it out.

"Yes sir." Johnson said before sitting down.

"Right were off." Phoenix said as the pelicans took off.

 **20 Minutes later the pelicans touched down at the Smash Bros arena.**

"Were here." Phoenix said. "Everyone out of the pelicans."

The cadets filed out of the pelicans and formed three equal length lines.

"Johnson you escort the Cadets to their accommodations. Once the cadets are settled in you are to bring them to the cafeteria they can wear civvies for dinner if they want to."

"Yes sir." Johnson said escorting the cadets to their rooms before Phoenix interjected.

"Not you Crystal you come with me and Sapphire." Phoenix called.

"Yes sir." Crystal said falling out of the squad and going to stand with Phoenix.

Phoenix, Crystal and Sapphire began to walk towards Phoenix's room.

"Uh, sir where are we going?" Crystal asked.

"You don't have to call me Sir when we're alone." Phoenix said. "And we're going to our room." Phoenix said as he stopped in front of a door that had a Phoenix painted onto the door. "After you." He said opening the door so Crystal could enter.

"Wow." Crystal said in awe as she looked around the room though to call it a room was an understatement as it was more like a small house.

"All this is ours." Phoenix said.

"This is amazing." Crystal said.

"Oh you've not seen anything yet." Phoenix said as he pressed a button on his armour causing the sofa to slide back and stairs to appear from underneath it. "Drago and I thought that the mansion lacked a lot of the things we Spartans need and the space to put them so we decided to build a sort of underground fortress." Phoenix laughed."

"How big is it?" Crystal asked.

"You ever heard of a ship called The Pillar of Autumn?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah it's a destroyer class ship." Crystal responded.

"Well you could fit The Pillar of Autumn down there." Phoenix said.

"That's a lot of space" Crystal said.

"When you've got a few hours to spare I'll give you a full tour." Phoenix said before leading Crystal to a room which had been prepared for her.

"Is this mine?" Crystal asked looking around.

"Yeah." Phoenix replied. "Now take drop your stuff off and get changed then we'll meet the others for dinner." Phoenix said before going to his room. He pressed a button and a weapons rack labelled Experimental weapons came out from one of the walls phoenix selected two black plasma pistols from the rack and placed them on his desk where the computer brought up a hologram which disassembled itself into the weapons components.

"Becky run diagnostics on the plasma core and firing mechanism." Phoenix said plugging her card into the computer.

"Yes sir." Becky replied.

An orange light scanned both of the pistols before highlighting the holograms to show the power levels.

"Plasma core running at a hundred percent and firing mechanism fully functional." Becky said.

"Are they ready for field use?" Phoenix asked.

"Affirmative sir they are ready for field use." Becky replied.

"Excellent" Phoenix said picking up the weapons and placing them on his belt before taking Becky's card out of the computer and going back to the living room where he saw Crystal dressed in a purple figure hugging crop top and tight leggings and a leather jacket with black leather boots.

"That's an interesting choice of outfit." Phoenix said.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Crystal asked. "Sam likes it."

"Crystal you don't have dress a way that makes you feel uncomfortable just to impress a boy." Phoenix said.

I know that! Crystal snapped. "And Samuel loves me the way I am."

"That's not what I meant." Phoenix said.

"Well what did you mean?" Crystal huffed.

"Look I just want the best for you but more importantly I want you to be safe." Phoenix sighed.

"I will be safe, I promise." Crystal said."

"Ok now let's get some food" Phoenix said as Sapphire came into the living room.

The three of them left and went to the mess hall on their way there they met with one of Phoenix's old acquaintances.

"Stay behind me." Phoenix whispered as he noticed Wolf walking towards him. "What do you want Wolf?" Phoenix asked instinctively reaching for one of his plasma pistols which he aimed at Wolf

"Hey I didn't come here to fight." Wolf said raising his hands.

"Then what did you come here for?" Phoenix asked.

"I came here to warn you about Ganondorf." Wolf answered.

"How is Ganondorf any threat to me?" Phoenix asked?

"Look in the time you've been gone Ganondorf has been continually winning brawls and crushing his opponents. Hell he put Princess Peach in the hospital last night and none of us know where he got all this power." Wolf said.

"Well thanks for the warning but I doubt Ganondorf will be able to do any damage to me or any of my Spartans." Phoenix said. "Now why don't you go and chase your tail or something."

"Asshole." Wolf muttered before walking away

* * *

 **5 Minutes later Phoenix, Crystal and Sapphire reached the Mess hall.**

* * *

"Hey Phoenix!" Rose said waving to Phoenix to a table to where Fireteam Phoenix and the cadets were sat.

"Hey Rose." Phoenix said sitting down next to Rose and removing his helmet. "Jesus you will not believe the conversation I just had with Wolf." Phoenix said.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"He said something about Ganondorf putting a princess in the hospital." Phoenix answered.

"Wait a princess? Rose asked.

"Yeah there's no princess here." Phoenix laughed.

"Uh I'm a princess." Zelda said.

"What?" Phoenix said."

Yeah I'm the rightful heir to Hyrule." Zelda.

"Shit." Phoenix muttered.

"What?" Zelda asked sounding slightly confused

"Uh technically you are the highest ranking person here" Rose said."

"What?" Zelda asked still confused.

"Effectively you out rank everyone in The U.N.S.C." Phoenix said. "Even an Admiral." Phoenix Answered smiling mischievously.

Uh why are you looking at me like that?" Zelda asked nervously.

"Zelda I need you to promote me to Field Marshall." Phoenix said.

"Why?" Zelda asked.

"So I can have total control over my Fireteam and so that I can make admiral Osman's life a living hell." Phoenix said.

"Ok, so how do I promote you?" Zelda asked.

"Uh just make something up about being really grateful for me being around or dealing with Ganondorf and finish with 'in honour of your service I hereby promote you to the rank of Field Marshall." Phoenix replied.

"Ok." Zelda said.

"Wait I'm just getting a call form Admiral Osman. I'll nod at you when you should promote me" Phoenix said projecting a hologram of the admiral into the centre of the table. "Good evening admiral." He said.

"Good evening Colonel." Admiral Osman replied.

"Field Marshal." Phoenix corrected nodding at Zelda.

"Phoenix I am extremely grateful for your assistance in defeating Ganondorf therefore I Princess Zelda Heir to the throne of Hyrule hereby promote you to the rank of Field Marshall." Zelda said.

"Ha you hear that I out rank you now!" Phoenix exclaimed a little louder than he expected causing all the cadets to stare at him.

"Not quite." Admiral Osman said. "You see Spartan ranks only apply to Spartans so while you are the highest ranking Spartan around at the moment I still out rank you."

"I hate you." Phoenix said frowning at his own stupidity.

"What you didn't know that? I'm not surprised considering you slept through most of the classes on the rank structure. Don't worry I'll be sure to make sure that you receive an official U.N.S.C Promotion to Field Marshall." Admiral Osman chuckled.

Phoenix said nothing but instead shot admiral a look that said 'If looks could kill you'd be pushing up daisies.'

"So how are the cadets coming along Jacob, may I call you Jacob?" Admiral Osman asked.

"No you may not" Phoenix replied curious as to how the admiral knew his real name.

"How are the cadets coming along?" The admiral asked.

"I'm done talking to you." Phoenix said hanging up. "I hate her so much." He said before noticing all the cadets staring at him.

"Wow that was officially the biggest fail I have ever seen." Jane commented.

"Are we including your birth?" Phoenix retorted.

Jane was about to retort when Ganondorf walked in.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the tin man." Ganondorf said walking up to Phoenix

"Oh hey it's the jolly green jackass." Phoenix said standing up. "I hear you've built up quite the winning streak" He said.

"Yeah and I think I'll beat you next." Ganondorf added.

"You wish." Phoenix scoffed.

"And after I deal with you I'll kill your sister." Ganondorf laughed advancing on Sapphire.

"You'll have to kill me first." Phoenix said stepping between Ganondorf and Sapphire. "You're not Ganondorf are you?" Phoenix asked noticing that Ganondorf's eyes were purple instead of their usual green.

"Are you insane tin man I'm Ganondorf." Ganondorf said.

"No I know you're not because Ganondorf always calls me by my real name Jacob." Phoenix lied.

Ganondorf's face contorted into one of pure rage before his body shape shifted into one of the green and purple humanoids that Phoenix and Drago had fought earlier. "So he respects you that much." It said.

Phoenix pulled out one of his plasma pistols and fired it at the humanoids head. "I lied." He said as the body of the humanoid began to disintegrate "but it was nice of you to fall for it." He added holstering his weapon before sitting down.

"Was that really necessary?" Jane asked.

"No." Phoenix replied

"Then why'd you do it." Jane continued.

"Because I could." Phoenix replied.

"My mom always said just because you can do something doesn't mean you should." Jane said.

"Your mother says a lot of things." Phoenix said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane asked.

"It means shut up." Phoenix replied curtly.

"You might just be the biggest asshole I've ever met." Jane said.

"Who are you to judge the life I live? Phoenix asked. "I'm not perfect and I don't have to be! Before you start pointing fingers, make sure your hands are clean."

"Phoenix please could you come to the landing bay there's someone here to see you." Del Rio said over Phoenix's comlink.

"Yeah sure." Phoenix said grabbing his helmet and leaving the mess hall.


	11. Spartan Combat

**Spartan Combat**

 **10 Minutes later Phoenix arrived in the medical bay in time to see several medical officers and Admiral Osman disembarking.**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm here because it's time for the cadets to have their meningitis vaccines, and I promised my daughter I'd be here as she is terrified of needles." Admiral Osman said calmly.

"So you're gonna be leaving straight after?" Phoenix asked hopefully.

"I might." Admiral Osman said.

"Uh, Phoenix we might have a problem with Crystal." Rose said nervously over the comlink.

"What!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"She's fainted and now all the veins in her body are showing up purple we think it's some form of Toxin." Rose informed.

"I'm on my way." Phoenix said before sprinting back to the mess hall.

 **5 Minutes later Phoenix arrived in the mess hall.**

"What happened?" Phoenix demanded as he crouched over Crystal.

"The real Ganondorf showed up with some more of those green and purple bastards and demanded to fight you when we told him you weren't here he disappeared through a portal and those green things just started exploding and spraying these purple spore like things all over the place about two minutes later Crystal collapsed and well I guess you know the rest." Drago said.

"Crystal can you hear me?" Phoenix asked after removing his helmet.

"J-Jacob?" Crystal panted.

"Yeah I'm here." Phoenix said

"Am I going to die?" Crystal asked.

"I won't let that happen" Phoenix replied.

"Promise?" Crystal asked.

"I promise." Phoenix replied as Crystal passed out and Kalmiya walked over to him.

"Phoenix I've checked the Smash Bros medical facility and I don't have the proper equipment to treat Crystal here." She whispered.

"What if I told you that I know somewhere where you would have access to every piece of U.N.S.C medical equipment you'd need?" Phoenix asked.

"Then Crystal's odds of surviving increase from twenty percent to eighty percent." Kalmiya replied.

"Then let's go." Phoenix said gently picking Crystal up before he felt something tug at his leg. Phoenix looked down to see Sapphire staring up at him.

"Is big sis gonna be ok?" She asked nervously.

"She's gonna be fine Sapphire but I'm gonna be spending a lot of time treating Crystal so Rose is gonna look after you for a while."

"But big sis is gonna be ok right?" Sapphire asked again."

"She'll be fine Sapphire." Phoenix replied before he and Kalmiya went to his room.

5 minutes later Phoenix, Crystal and Kalmiya arrived at Phoenix's room.

"Why are we here Phoenix? I don't see any medical equipment." Kalmiya said.

"Phoenix pressed a button on his gauntlet and the sofa slid back revealing a lift that went to Phoenix and Drago's Underground fortress.

The three of them entered the lift and descended into the fortress before Phoenix took them to the medical bay. When they entered the medical bay Phoenix laid Crystal on a stretcher while Kalmiya hooked her up to a heart monitor and life support machine before taking a blood sample.

Kalmiya placed some of the blood on a slide and looked at it under an electron microscope. "Hmm this is worse than I thought." Kalmiya said looking up from the microscope.

"How bad is it?" Phoenix asked.

"It seems to be some form of toxin which is attacking Crystal's immune system but I can't confirm that without testing the effects of the toxin on another person's blood." Kalmiya said.

"I don't mind helping out with that part." Phoenix said stepping into a machine that removed his armour exposing his arms.

Kalmiya hooked Phoenix up to machine that drew about five hundred millilitres of blood from Phoenix before releasing his arm.

"So what now?" Phoenix asked as he put his armour back on and Kalmiya put some of his blood onto a slide.

"Now we wait." Kalmiya said as she mixed some of Crystal's blood with Phoenix's.

Phoenix sat down and kept an eye on Crystal to make sure she didn't get any worse.

 **20 Minutes later.**

"Interesting." Kalmiya said not looking up from the microscope.

"What's interesting?" Phoenix asked.

"Well the toxin definitely attacks the immune system in Crystal's blood, but in your blood it's being killed off before it has a chance to reproduce but I can't figure out what would make your immune system so much stronger." Kalmiya said.

"Cortana might be able to think of something." Phoenix said.

"Well then go get her." Kalmiya said.

Phoenix sprinted back to the lift and raced to the mess hall were the cadets and the non-Spartan members of Fireteam Phoenix were getting their vaccines under the supervision of Admiral Osman and the Spartan members of Fireteam Phoenix.

"Cortana I need you to come with me it's really important." Phoenix said.

"Excuse me Phoenix but what is this this about?" Admiral Osman asked.

"I need Cortana to help with an important medical operation." Phoenix replied before turning to Cortana. "Come on Cortana we're running out of time."

Cortana stood up and followed Phoenix to the underground Fortress while Phoenix explained what he and Kalmiya had found out.

"What do you need me for?" Cortana asked.

"I need you to find out why the toxin is affecting Crystals immune system but not mine." Phoenix replied.

"Ok but I'll need another Spartan to compare blood samples with." Cortana said.

"Drago can you get Chief and come down here it's urgent." Phoenix said over his comlink

"I'm on my way." Drago replied as Phoenix walked back into the medical bay and walked over to Crystal.

"How are you feeling?" Phoenix asked.

"Jacob I'm scared. I don't wanna die" Crystal sobbed.

"You know I won't let that happen." Phoenix said hugging Crystal.

"And if it happens anyway?" Crystal asked.

"It won't." Phoenix replied firmly.

"Hey Phoenix!" Drago said as he and Chief entered the medical bay.

"John, Drago I need to take some blood samples so we can start to work on a cure for whatever Crystal's been infected with." Cortana said as she came out of the laboratory.

"Sure." Drago said as he and Chief removed their armour and had some blood taken.

"Uh, Jacob I don't feel so good" Crystal called.

"Do you need some water?" Phoenix asked rushing over to Crystal.

Without warning Crystal began to cough up blood most of which splattered over Phoenix's chest plate.

"Sorry about your armour Jacob." Crystal groaned.

"Hey don't worry about it." Phoenix said wiping the remaining blood away from Crystal's mouth. "I've more suits of armour than I know what to do with." Phoenix chuckled.

Hey Phoenix get in here now!" Drago called from in the lab.

"I'll be back in a minute." Phoenix said before going into the lab. "What's going on?" He asked.

"We think we've got a cure." Kalmiya said.

"That's great." Phoenix said.

"There are some side-effects though." Cortana said.

"Such as?" Phoenix asked.

"Well they can range from nausea, vomiting and a mild fever as well to a severe fever, vomiting or coughing blood and in a worst case scenario she may not survive." Cortana said gravely.

"What's the chance of her dying if we give her this cure?" Phoenix asked apprehensively.

"About thirty five percent." Cortana said.

"No." Phoenix said firmly.

"No?" Cortana, Kalmiya and Chief asked in surprise.

"I'm not letting you give Crystal anything that could kill her." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix I understand your concern but this is the best chance Crystal has at the moment and I think we should take it." Kalmiya said.

"There may be another Option." Drago said.

"What's that?" Chief asked.

"We force Ganondorf to get us one" Drago said.

"How is that supposed to work?" Cortana asked.

"Well after we fought him the first time those green and purple guys started showing up so we might be able to force Ganondorf to get us an antidote." Drago said.

All of a sudden there was a loud scream form the medical bay and Phoenix sprinted to where Crystal was lying.

"GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF!" Crystal screamed violently thrashing around on the bed.

"Hey, hey Crystal its ok you're hallucinating nothing is on you." Phoenix said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Crystal screamed trying to push Phoenix away from her.

Phoenix took hold of Crystal's shoulders and had her face him. "Crystal it's me it's Jacob.

"J-Jacob?" Crystal said nervously.

"Yes I'm here." Phoenix said letting go of Crystals shoulders.

"Please don't leave me again." Crystal said pulling Phoenix into a tight hug

"I won't I promise." Phoenix replied hugging her back.

"Phoenix is everything ok?" Drago asked walking into the medical bay

"Drago I need you and the rest of my Fireteam to bring Ganondorf here but don't let him see the entrance." Phoenix said

"On it." Drago said before running off to find Ganondorf.

"Why're you bringing him here?" Crystal asked.

"So he can tell us how to cure you." Phoenix answered.

"But what if he doesn't want to tell you?" Crystal asked

"Then I'll beat it out of him." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix we think it's best if we sedate Crystal for the time being." Kalmiya said.

"Very well." Phoenix said allowing Kalmiya to sedate Crystal.

"Promise you'll still be here when I wake up?" Crystal asked drowsily.

"I promise." Phoenix said as Crystal fell asleep.

"I think I might have a quick nap too, have someone wake me up when Ganondorf is brought here." Phoenix said with a yawn.

"Yes sir." Kalmiya replied before walking back into the lab

 **At around lunchtime the next day there was a loud thud as Drago and Rose dumped Ganondorf at Phoenix's feet.**

"Phoenix wake up." Rose said trying shake him awake.

"Stand back I got this." Drago said before stepping toward Phoenix. "Wake up!" He said kicking Phoenix off the chair he had been sleeping on.

"What the fuck." Phoenix exclaimed in shock before seeing Drago. "You'd better have a damn good reason for waking me up." Phoenix growled.

"We've got Ganondorf." Drago said nodding towards a burlap sack near Phoenix's feet.

"Oh well that is a damn good reason." Phoenix said before dragging Ganondorf out of the sack."

"Huh. Where am I?" Ganondorf asked groggily.

"This is hell asshole and I am the devil!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Ganondorf spat.

"You see that girl on that stretcher?" Phoenix asked.

"What about her?" Ganondorf replied.

"She's been infected with some sort of toxin and I'm gonna assume you had something to do with it." Phoenix said.

"And if I did?" Ganondorf asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you did you're gonna tell me how to cure it." Phoenix snarled.

"And if I refuse?" Ganondorf asked.

"Well you can either tell me, or Drago can beat it out of you, or I can beat it out of you I think I've earned that." Phoenix said cracking his knuckles.

"Please like you have the balls for that." Ganondorf chuckled before Phoenix slammed his fist into his face.

"Feeling talkative now?" Phoenix asked.

"Fuck you!" Ganondorf growled

"Ok more pain it is." Phoenix said before breaking Ganondorf's arm.

"AARRGGH YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Ganondorf yelled.

"If you tell me how to cure Crystal I promise I won't kill you." Phoenix said.

"SCREW YOU!" Ganondorf snarled.

Phoenix grabbed Ganondorf and slammed him into a nearby wall. "I don't have time for this!"

"That's your problem."

"No it's yours." Phoenix said drawing his pistol and placing it against Ganondorf's head.

"Whoa, Phoenix are you sure about this?" Drago asked.

"Well I was gonna kill him during our brawl so he was gonna die either way" Phoenix said.

"Yeah but…"

"Yes Drago I'm sure." Phoenix snapped before turning to Ganondorf. "Last chance if you tell me what I want I'll let you live." He said cocking his pistol.

"Look all I know is that Taboo wants you out of the way and that the toxin was meant for you that's all I know I swear." Ganondorf said quickly.

"So even the so called demon king fears death." Phoenix said before shooting Ganondorf in the shoulder.

"GAH! YOU FUCKER YOU SAID YOU'D LET ME LIVE!" Ganondorf yelled.

"I know that's why I shot you in the shoulder so the chances of you dying are extremely low if you get the proper medical attention." Phoenix said holstering his pistol. "Drago get him out of here and make sure he doesn't see the entrance."

"Yes sir." Drago sighed before knocking Ganondorf out and dragging him away.

Phoenix was about to walk back to the medical bay when Rose grabbed him.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked.

"I was trying to get the cure for Crystal." Phoenix replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah but what you were doing was borderline torture." Rose said.

"It worked didn't it?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah but…"

"Look I am not going to lose my sister because Ganondorf doesn't want to talk." Phoenix said.

"I understand your concern, but…"

"No I don't think you do, you've never had a family so you have no idea how I feel right now." Phoenix snapped.

"You're right I don't have a family but I have you and I couldn't imagine losing you so I guess I understand your situation better than anyone else on your Fireteam." Rose said.

"I'm done talking about this." Phoenix said before walking into the medical bay.

"Phoenix we're still unable to work out a cure without a chance of killing Crystal." Kalmiya said.

"Damn it." Phoenix cursed.

"But we have lowered the possibility to seven point five percent. Should we proceed with treatment?" Kalmiya asked.

"Yeah we might as well." Phoenix conceded.

"She should be waking up now you can go see her if you want." Kalmiya said.

Phoenix nodded and walked over to Crystal's bedside where she was just starting to wake up.

"Morning Jacob." Crystal said.

"Morning Crystal, how're you feeling?" Phoenix asked.

"Cold." Crystal answered.

"Do you want a blanket?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes please." Crystal replied before Phoenix got up and fetched a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Uh Crystal we need to talk." Phoenix said.

"Sure what about?"

"Well we've got a cure but the problem is it has side-effects that can range from nausea, vomiting and a mild fever as well to a severe fever vomiting or coughing blood and in a worst case scenario death." Phoenix said.

"What's the chance of me dying?" Crystal asked nervously.

"Seven point five percent." Phoenix said.

"That's not so bad." Crystal said. "When can I get it?"

"Right now if you want to." Kalmiya said walking over.

"Please I really wanna get out of here." Crystal said.

"Ok but this might sting a little." Kalmiya said injecting Crystal with a clear liquid before turning to Phoenix. "Do not let Crystal do any strenuous Physical activity for a few days and be sure to collect blood samples every day for a week."

"Ok" Phoenix replied.

"Crystal you're free to go." Kalmiya said.

Phoenix and Crystal left the medical bay and went to the mess hall.

"What are we doing here Jacob?" Crystal asked.

"Well I assumed you'd be hungry after not eating for two days." Phoenix said.

"Well I am a little hungry." Crystal said as her stomach growled.

"I'm sure you are, well get whatever you want I'm just gonna make a quick call." Phoenix replied.

"Ok." Crystal replied getting some food

"Hey Johnson." Phoenix said over the comlink.

" _Yeah what can I do for ya?" Johnson replied._

"Bring the cadets to the mess hall please so they can get some food and then I can give them something fun to do."

" _Rodger that I'll bring them right away."_

"Uh hey is admiral Osman still here?"

" _Yeah she said she's gonna stick around for a while."_

"Fuck we'll never be able to have any fun with her around."

" _You know you could try getting along with her."_

"Johnson I don't know if you've realised this but I fucking hate her."

" _Yeah well you could at least try to be civil."_

"Just get your bitch ass over here now and try to ditch the admiral on the way here."

" _Understood."_

"Hey, Jacob what's going on?" Crystal asked.

"Well I'm trying to figure out a way to get rid of Admiral Osman." Phoenix said.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Crystal asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Phoenix replied pulling out a half finished drawing and a pencil.

"But…"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it." Phoenix repeated continuing with his drawing

"Ok." Crystal relented.

"Hey the guys are here." Phoenix said as his Fireteam and the cadets arrived in the mess hall

"Hey Phoenix what are you drawing?" Rose asked sitting down next to Phoenix.

"Uh, it's a pistol that fires shotgun shells." Phoenix replied.

"It looks a bit like the Maulers used by the Jiralhanae crossed with Revolvers from those awful John Wayne movies." Rose commented.

"Yeah that's what I based it on and John Wayne is an amazing actor." Phoenix replied

"Yeah and I'm Beyoncé." Rose said sarcastically.

"Can I have your autograph?" Phoenix asked.

"Smartass." Rose said before punching him in the arm.

"Sir, Sapphire is behind you and has cloaked herself using Roses active camo." Becky said inside Phoenix's helmet.

Phoenix turned round and used his promethean vision to see where Sapphire was before picking her up and placing her on his knee before removing the active camo unit and returning it to Rose.

"Aww how did you know where I was." Sapphire pouted.

"Becky told me." Phoenix replied.

"No fair." Sapphire complained before noticing Crystal sat next to Phoenix. "Crystal you're ok." She squealed hugging Crystal.

"Yeah all thanks to Jacob." Crystal replied hugging Sapphire back.

"I did what any older brother would have done." Phoenix.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Rose asked.

"Well the brawls are today and I was hoping I could leave the cadets under your supervision while I finish a new weapon that I've been working on." Phoenix answered.

"What should I do with them?" Rose asked.

"Take them shooting or something that isn't strenuous." Phoenix said.

"Ok." Rose said as Phoenix got up and went down into his lab again.

"Sir. Can I ask what weapon you were referring to?" Becky asked as they arrived in the lab.

"It's a pistol that fires shotgun shells." Phoenix said uploading the files on to the monitor.

"If I may sir I have a few adjustments you should make." Becky said altering the files on the screen

 **Meanwhile at the arena**

"OK CADETS THE MATCH STARTS IN 10 MINUTES SO IF YOU NEED THE TOILET NOWS THE TIME TO GO!" Rose yelled.

Several cadets rushed to the toilet.

"Hey Rose!" Samus called.

"Yeah Samus?" Rose replied turning to see Samus in her Power armour.

"Do you know where Phoenix is because I've been nominated as his opponent and I was kinda wondering if you could convince him not to kill me?" Samus asked nervously.

"Ha, ha he's not gonna kill you." Rose laughed.

"He's not?" Samus asked slightly relieved.

"No, but he did mention something about a new weapon." Rose said.

"Oh." Samus said nervously.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE BRAWL IS ABOUT TO BEGIN WOULD SAMUS AND PHOENIX PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA." The announcer called

"Good luck Samus." Rose said.

"Thanks I'll need it" Samus said as she ran to the platform that teleported her and Phoenix to the arena.

"I didn't know that you had Power armour." Phoenix said.

"I figured I'd have a better chance of surviving if I wore it." Samus said getting into a fighting stance.

"All your armour does is give me a bigger target." Phoenix laughed before activating his active camo.

"Shit!" Samus exclaimed as Phoenix kicked her in the head cracking her visor.

"What's wrong didn't you see that coming?" Phoenix taunted.

"Ungh." Samus groaned as she held her head.

"Hey Samus you don't look so good perhaps you should lie down." Phoenix said firing one of his grappling hooks at Samus' ankle and pulling her legs out from under her.

"Hey are you just gonna keep using these dirty tricks or are you gonna fight fair!" Samus yelled.

"Over here!" Phoenix called uncloaking at the edge of the arena.

Samus charged at Phoenix and punched him in the face causing him to stagger backwards before she shot a rocket at the smash ball that Phoenix hadn't noticed was flying above his head. "Ok Phoenix let's see if you can handle this." She said aiming her arm cannon at Phoenix.

"Oh shit!" Phoenix exclaimed.

Without warning Samus fired her arm cannon and the beam engulfed Phoenix.

"That should do it." Samus panted before Phoenix stepped out of the cloud of dust.

"Well that certainly is effective." Phoenix said dusting himself off.

"what-but-how." Samus stammered stepping back in fear as Phoenix pulled out two guns that looked like revolvers.

"Oh I just activated my hardlight shield and my thrusters to prevent being blasted off the stage." Phoenix said cocking the pistols and charging at Samus knocking her to the floor before aiming the pistols at her. "Goodnight." He said shooting Samus in the chest knocking her out."

"SAMUS HAS BEEN DEFEATED THE WINNER IS PHOENIX!" The announcer yelled.

Phoenix and Samus were teleported back to the assembly area where they were greeted by the cadets and Fireteam Phoenix.

"Wow Jacob that was amazing!" Crystal exclaimed as she ran over to him.

"Yeah Samus didn't do too badly either." Phoenix said removing his helmet before he felt something climbing on his back. "Sapphire if you're trying to scare me again you're not doing very well." He said.

"How did you know? Sapphire asked resting her chin on Phoenix's shoulder and looping her arms around his neck.

"Quite easily seeing as you were the only one I couldn't see from the front." Phoenix laughed. "Right I think we've all earned a day off so you can all go off and do whatever it is you do when you have free time."

"So you're just giving us the day off?" Jane asked sceptically.

"Unless you'd rather run laps." Phoenix answered.

"No that's ok." Jane said quickly.

"Then it's settled." Phoenix said before turning to Drago. "Hey how many smoke grenades have we got?" He asked.

"About 60 smoke grenades." Drago replied.

"That should be just enough." Phoenix said.

"What could you possibly be doing that requires 60 smoke grenades?" Admiral Osman asked.

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Phoenix said.

"Is that a threat?" Admiral Osman asked.

"Yes, yes it was." Phoenix replied.

"I suggest you learn some respect." Admiral Osman said.

"And I suggest you learn that I don't care about you or what you want. And I suggest that you get used to the fact that you will never ever be able to control me and that I know all about you and your section one endeavours and I suggest that you keep your mouth shut unless you want all that information leaked all over the U.N.S.C!" Phoenix raged.

"You wouldn't dare." Admiral Osman said confidently.

"Try me." Phoenix retorted.

"I am ordering you to stand down!" Admiral Osman yelled.

"Becky broadcast all files related to Admiral Osman and the classified section one projects." Phoenix said.

"Yes sir." Becky replied.

"Still think I won't broadcast those files?" Phoenix asked

"Fine do what you will." Admiral Osman relented.

"Becky cancel the upload." Phoenix said before turning to the Admiral. "I knew you'd see things my way." Phoenix smiled as he walked away with Drago in tow.

"Mom why does Phoenix hate you so much?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I asked him the same question and he refused to answer it." Crystal said.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure." Admiral Osman said.

"I can make a guess." Rose said.

"And what might that be?" Admiral Osman asked.

"It's about what happened above Reach." Rose said.

"He's still not let that go?" Admiral Osman asked.

"What happened above Reach?" Crystal asked.

"Well it's not really my place to tell you the whole story but Phoenix and Drago lost a close friend in that battle." Rose answered.

"Permission to be dismissed?" Crystal asked.

"Permission granted." Admiral Osman replied.

Crystal saluted Admiral Osman before running off after Phoenix and Drago

"Jacob, Jacob wait!" Crystal called as she caught up with Phoenix and Drago.

"What's up Crystal?" Phoenix asked.

"I, I wanted to ask about Reach." Crystal said.

"How do you know about Reach?" Phoenix asked.

"I read about it online." Crystal lied.

"How about you tell me the truth ok Crystal." Phoenix said.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked trying to play it off.

"The mission report for the battle above Reach is classified so you couldn't have read about it online." Phoenix said.

"Rose told me." Crystal admitted.

"Why do you want to know about Reach so badly anyway?" Phoenix asked.

"I wanna know why you hate the admiral so badly." Crystal said.

"Crystal stay out of this I'm not gonna tell you again." Phoenix said firmly.

"But…" Crystal started.

"I said stay out of it" Phoenix repeated.

"Fine. Crystal huffed. "Asshole." She muttered under her breath thinking Phoenix couldn't hear her.

"Ok now you're grounded for that remark." Phoenix said.

"But Sam was gonna take me out on a date tonight!" Crystal protested.

"And now you're gonna be working tonight." Phoenix said.

"Please Jacob." Crystal begged.

"Ok you can go" Phoenix said.

"Thank you." Crystal said

"But I want a 10 page essay on the Battle of Thermopylae before you leave." Phoenix added sternly.

"Yes Jacob." Crystal said before running off.

"You're heartless." Drago laughed as he and Phoenix walked into the training hall.

"So shall we start with some sparring?" Phoenix asked juggling three smoke grenades.

"So that's why you wanted the grenades." Drago said.

"Yeah."

"I say we go all out." Drago said drawing one of his swords

"Very well." Phoenix replied drawing one of his swords.

The two Spartans rushed each other and unleashed a flurry of slashes each one fiercer than the last before backing away and circling each other.

"It seems we have an audience." Drago said noticing that the majority of the cadets and Fireteam Phoenix had gathered to watch the two of them go at it.

"Heh it'll only make my victory all the more enjoyable." Phoenix said twirling his sword in his hand before activating his active camo.

"Ok, so it's gonna be like that." Drago laughed before activating his promethean vision and throwing a smoke grenade.

"Damn." Phoenix muttered knowing that if he disturbed the smoke Drago would know exactly where to find him. Seeing no other option he tackled Drago and slammed his fist into his visor shattering it completely.

Drago threw Phoenix off him and removed his damaged helmet before throwing one of his knives at Phoenix who caught it with minimum effort.

"Drago did you really think that this would be enough to stop me?" Phoenix laughed before Drago's gave him a strong electric shock causing him to fall to his knees. "GAH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Phoenix groaned.

"I slightly modified the shock charge armour ability and applied it to my knife before I threw it at you." Drago said as Phoenix struggled to his feet.

"It packs a punch I'll give you that, but then so does this." Phoenix said discarding the knife and drawing his revolvers and unloading them into Drago's chest before firing one of his grappling hooks around Drago's left arm and ripping it out of its socket.

"AARRGGHH" Drago yelled falling to his knees and clutching his arm in pain.

"Oh don't be such a wimp" Phoenix said advancing on Drago and holding both of his swords at Drago's throat.

"I give up you win." Drago groaned as Phoenix sheathed his swords.

"Heh I figured you would." Phoenix chuckled as he forced Drago's arm back into its socket.

"Ah that's better." Drago sighed moving his arm around.

"Perhaps we should take a bow." Phoenix suggested gesturing at the cadets who were still watching them.

"You're just love to show-off don't you?" Drago laughed before he and Phoenix took a bow and left the training hall.

"Hey wanna go grab a beer?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure, But shouldn't you check on Crystal and make sure she's doing that essay you set for her." Drago said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Phoenix said as he and Drago walked to the mess hall.

"Hey Phoenix don't you think you were a little harsh when Crystal asked about reach?" Drago asked.

"Yeah I guess so, it just really pisses me off whenever anyone asks about reach." Phoenix said. "I think I'll let Crystal off without doing the essay." Phoenix said activating his comlink

"Hey Crystal." Phoenix said.

"Um yeah." Crystal responded.

"I've decided to let you off without doing the essay so you can go and have fun with Samuel or whatever the hell his name is." Phoenix said.

"Uh, no thanks Jacob I think I'll just do the essay." Crystal sounding really upset.

"Are you ok? You sound like you've got a bad head cold." Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Crystal replied.

"Ok something's definitely not right." Phoenix said.

"No everything's fine." Crystal said.

"I'm coming back." Phoenix replied before ending the transmission.

"Sorry Drago I've gotta go and sort out a problem with Crystal."

"Yeah sure. I might see if Kalmiya wants do anything." Drago said.

"I'll see you later." Phoenix said as he began to walk back to his room.

 **5 minutes later Phoenix arrived at his room.**

"Crystal?" Phoenix said removing his helmet and poking his head round her door "Are you ok?" he asked seeing crystal hiding under her bed covers.

"Go away!" Crystal snapped pulling her covers over her head.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked.

"I said go away!" Crystal shouted.

"Crystal I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong."

"It's Samuel, ok he came round earlier and cancelled our date and I saw him hugging Daisy from our class." Crystal said.

"Ok, well this is one of the very few situations where I have absolutely no idea how to help." Phoenix said.

"I didn't think you would." Crystal said sourly.

"If you want I could break his spine?" Phoenix said.

"That's if he has one." Crystal said.

"Heh, if he has one, that's a good one." Phoenix said snickering at the unintentional joke Crystal had made.

"It's not funny!" Crystal snapped.

"Yes it is. See I said I'll break is spine then you said 'if he has one' implying that he's a spineless coward. You know it's a joke." Phoenix explained.

"I guess so." Crystal said.

"Look." Phoenix said walking over to crystals bed and crouching next to it. "Samuel's a dick and he doesn't deserve someone as special as you." Phoenix said.

"You mean that?" Crystal asked coming out from under her sheets.

"Of course I do." Phoenix replied.

"Thanks Jacob." Crystal said hugging Phoenix.

"You're welcome." Phoenix replied before his communicator went off."

"Hey Phoenix some guy in the plaza calling himself Taboo who's demanding to speak with you and well he's got us surrounded and outnumbered by about 50 to 1." Johnson said over the comlink.

"I'm on my way." Phoenix said. "Uh do you wanna come with me or do you wanna wait here?"

"I'd like to come with you." Crystal said as Phoenix opened the entrance to the underground fortress.

"Ok" Phoenix said before entering the fort and climbing into a scorpion tank. "All right let's see what this Taboo fucker wants." He said before driving to the plaza

 **Meanwhile in the plaza.**

"What is taking Phoenix so long? Rose said trying to free herself from her restraints.

"I don't know, but I hope he gets here quick or were all gonna be in big trouble." Palmer said.

"Big brother won't let us down I know it." Sapphire said

"I hope you're right about that." Samus said.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion as Phoenix's scorpion opened fire on taboo and his soldiers.

"HA, GOT YA BITCH!" Phoenix yelled.

"Actually you were miles off." Crystal said firing the machine gun.

"What?" Phoenix asked before checking the targeting system. "Aw come on inverted controls? Who the fuck uses these things?" He yelled. "Right let's try again." He said before firing another shell at Taboo.

"Ok that can't have missed." Phoenix said.

"Yeah you got about 20 of them." Crystal said.

"Right, now to try and get Taboo to surrender." Phoenix said.

"How do you plan to do that?" Crystal asked.

"I'll think of something." Phoenix said as he climbed out of the tank and walked over to Taboo.

"You must be Phoenix." Taboo said as Phoenix reached him.

"That's me. Phoenix said. Care to tell me why my friends are all tied up?"

"That was merely to guarantee your arrival?" Taboo said as Phoenix noticed Sapphire hiding behind Rose.

Phoenix drew his swords and killed most of Taboo's guards and made his way to Sapphire. "Are you ok?" He asked as he carefully cut through her restraints.

"Yes big brother, but that big blue guy's a big meanie." Sapphire said.

"I'm sure he is." Phoenix as he freed Rose.

"Thanks Phoenix." Rose said rubbing her wrists where the cuffs had cut into them.

"You're welcome. Are you ok to free the rest of the guys while I deal with Taboo?" Phoenix asked.

"You can't be serious I mean this guy took out all of us without breaking a sweat!" Rose warned.

"I'll be fine." Phoenix said walking over to Taboo." What do you call these green and purple things?" he asked.

"They're called Prymids." Taboo answered.

"Well I want you and these Prymid things to get the hell out of here and never come back." Phoenix said sternly.

"And if I refuse?" Taboo asked.

"Then I'll destroy you!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"What if I were to offer you the chance to rule this world and many others all you would have to do is join me. So what do you say?" Taboo said extending his hand for Phoenix to shake.

"So you want me to leave my family and friends and join you?" Phoenix asked.

"That is correct." Taboo replied.

"Then you can fuck off, because I'd rather die than abandon my family and friends." Phoenix growled slapping Taboo's hand away.

"Is that your final answer?" Taboo asked.

"Yeah it is." Phoenix said. "Now get lost."

"I'll be back." Taboo said as he opened up a portal and floated into it disintegrating his army as he left.

"Right now that he's been dealt with I think I'm gonna go and have a nap." Phoenix said. "C'mon Sapphire were going home.

"Yes big brother." Sapphire said running to catch up with Phoenix.

"Hey Crystal is it ok if Sapphire sits on your lap?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure." Crystal replied.

"Right now I just have one more thing to do before we set off." Phoenix said before turning the tanks main cannon to face Samuel and firing so it hit just about 5 meters in front of him sending him flying. "SORRY IT'S THESE DAMN INVERTED CONTROLS THEYRE SO BLOODY AWKWARD! Phoenix yelled. Before turning the tank around and driving back to the fortress.

 **5 Minutes later Phoenix Crystal and Sapphire arrived at the underground fortress.**

"Hey Jacob did you fire that shell at Samuel on purpose?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, no one cheats on my sister and gets away with it." Phoenix replied.

"What does bitch mean?" Sapphire asked.

"It's a very rude word for a female dog and I don't want to hear you using that kind of language." Phoenix said.

"Ok." Sapphire replied.

"Right I'm gonna go and have a nap." Phoenix said removing his helmet and placing it on top of the tanks treads before climbing on top of the tanks main cannon and lying down.

"Wait you're going to sleep there?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix yawned.

"Isn't that uncomfortable." Crystal asked.

"..."

"Jacob?" Crystal said.

"…"

"I think he's sleeping." Sapphire commented.

"I wasn't done talking to him!" Crystal huffed.

"Heh I figured Phoenix would come here." Drago said as he Rose, Kalmiya, Kelly and Linda arrived in the underground fortress.

"Jesus this place is Enormous." Kelly said.

"Yeah, how the hell do you guys hide all this?" Linda asked. "Wait where is Phoenix?"

"He's up there." Crystal said pointing to the tanks main cannon."

"Is he asleep?" Drago asked.

"Yeah." Crystal replied.

"Why am I not surprised, he always did have a habit of sleeping in awkward places." Drago replied before turning to Kelly. "Go wake him up."

"Why me?" Kelly asked "Get Rose to do it."

"There is no way I'm waking him up." Rose said.

I'm not doing it either, not after the stories I've heard." Linda said.

"Fine I'll do it." Kelly said climbing to the top of the tank. "Hey wake up." She said shaking Phoenix.

"Try slapping him." Drago suggested.

Kelly gave Phoenix an almighty slap the sound of which echoed throughout the fortress. Phoenix woke up and tackled Kelly off the top of the tank before drawing his pistol and holding it to her forehead.

"Phoenix it's me, Kelly!" She gasped trying to remove Phoenix's hand from her throat.

"Next time I can't guarantee I won't pull the trigger." Phoenix growled before getting up and holstering his pistol.

"I'm glad that wasn't me." Drago said earning him a punch in the balls from Kelly.

"You asshole." Kelly growled as Drago fell to his knees clutching his balls

"I do hope you woke me up for something important." Phoenix interrupted.

"Yeah we wanted to know if we could teach the cadets how to fire the basic MA5 Assault Rifle then maybe take them up to the Battle Rifle and DMR." Rose asked.

"Sure I'll come along too." Phoenix said grabbing his helmet.

"You just wanna watch Cortana mess up don't you." Drago said.

"Yeah, I like seeing Cortana look stupid." Phoenix said. "Oh I almost forgot Crystal I need a blood sample before we do anything else."

"Sure." Crystal said rolling up her sleeve while Phoenix went to fetch the machine.

"You might feel a little prick." Phoenix said taking hold of Crystals arm and activating the machine which drew 100 ml of blood. "And were done." Phoenix said placing the blood sample in a cooler so he could analyse it later."

"Right lets grab a couple of transport warthogs and let's get going." Phoenix said hopping into a gauss warthogs.

"I thought you said no turrets." Rose said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well I want a turret now so get driving." Phoenix said cheekily.

At least I can drive." Rose retorted hopping into the driver's seat.

"Jesus you crash into a Phantom one time and then all of a sudden you can't drive." Phoenix sighed. "Crystal is Sapphire alright to sit on your lap again?"

"Sure." Crystal said climbing into the passenger seat before pulling Sapphire onto her lap.

"Ok let's go." Phoenix said.

 **Meanwhile Chief and Fred were taking the cadets through a few P.T drills.**

"Ok now let's do thirty push ups." Chief said as Phoenix arrived.

"Hey Chief are you done?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Chief replied.

"Alright gather round everyone were gonna do something extremely fun." As

"Did you plan this activity?" Palmer asked.

"As a matter of fact I did." Phoenix replied.

"So basically you've come up with some sort of stupid challenge for the cadets to complete." Palmer said.

"I don't know if noticed but I have a gauss turret which is capable of blasting through Wraith armour as if it were plastic." Phoenix said turning the turret to face Palmer.

"You wouldn't dare." Palmer challenged.

"Try me." Phoenix said charging up the turret before noticing Lucina was missing. "Hey where's Lucina?" he asked.

"She's brawling with Bowser." Ike said.

Phoenix was about to hop out of the warthog when the group heard an almighty bang coming from the arena.

Wow I'd hate to be Bowser right now." Ike laughed.

"Bowser wins." The group heard the announcer declare.

"Fuck!" Ike swore before charging towards the arena.

"I'm gonna go with him." Phoenix said following Ike.

Within a few minutes Phoenix and Ike reached the arena and saw Bowser standing over an unconscious Lucina charging up his flame attack.

"No!" Ike yelled trying to place himself between Bowser and Lucina before bowser swatted him away.

"You can watch as she dies." Bowser laughed unleashing his flames. To Bowsers shock Lucina was unharmed. "Impossible." He growled attacking with his flames again.

"You done?" Phoenix asked uncloaking himself and revealing that he had been taking the attacks that had been meant for Lucina.

"What the…" Bowser gasped stepping back in shock.

"Look as much as I'd like to beat the living shit out of you. I have better things to and Lucina and Ike probably need medical attention so, I'm gonna give you one chance to leave before I break every bone in your body." Phoenix said cracking his knuckles.

"You'll regret interfering in this battle." Bowser said before leaving the arena.

"Like hell I will." Phoenix retorted before he heard Ike groan in pain. "Hey take it easy." He said helping Ike to his feet before walking over to Lucina and picking her up in a firemans lift and throwing her over his shoulder. "Let's get back to the guys so Kalmiya can fix you two up." He said walking back to his Fireteam.

"What happened?" Link asked as Phoenix and Ike walked/limped over to them.

"Bowser was about to kill Lucina I ran in to try and help and got swatted away like a fly, Phoenix ended up jumping in and forcing bowser to leave." Ike said clutching his side as Phoenix placed Lucina on the ground.

"What I don't get is how Bowser managed to beat Lucina." Phoenix said.

"Well you can ask her yourself." Rose said as Lucina began to wake up.

"Ungh, what happened, where am I?" Lucina asked sitting up.

"Bowser kicked the crap out of you." Drago said simply earning him an elbow to the ribs from Kalmiya.

"He was about to kill you when Phoenix stepped in." Ike said still clutching his side.

"Thanks Phoenix." Lucina said.

"It was my pleasure." Phoenix said. "But I wanna know how he got the jump on you."

"Well when I got to the arena he was speaking to Taboo, then the brawl started I just couldn't keep up with him." Lucina said.

"Taboo?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah he said something about invading Hyrule." Lucina said.

"Hmm, is there anything else I should know?" Phoenix asked.

"Well he had a group of Spartans with him but they didn't have the UNSC symbol on their armour." Lucina replied.

"So he wants to invade this Hyrule Place?" Phoenix said

"Yeah." Lucina said.

"Well I'm not going to let him get away with that." Phoenix said walking off to prepare his ship.

"Does he even know where Hyrule is?" Zelda asked.

"Wait for it." Rose said.

About two seconds after Rose finished speaking Phoenix walked back into the room "Uh' does anyone know where Hyrule is?" Phoenix asked.

"I do!" Link and Zelda piped up causing all the Spartans to look at them. "What?"

"How do you know where Hyrule is?" Phoenix asked.

"What part of Princess Zelda of the Royal House of Hyrule don't you understand?" Zelda asked cheekily.

"Ok I'm going to let that one slide but only because I need you to tell me where Hyrule is." Phoenix said.

"So does this mean I'm in charge now?" Zelda asked.

"Don't push it." Phoenix said.

"You know technically she is the highest ranking person here." Admiral Osman said."

"Yeah so?" Phoenix said.

"Meaning she outranks me." Admiral Osman said.

"Your point is?" Phoenix asked.

"My point is that you can't give her orders." Admiral Osman said.

"Oh just watch me. Phoenix said before turning to Zelda." Zelda take two paces forward, that's an order."

Zelda took two paces forward

"See." Phoenix said cheekily.

"I'm done talking about this." Admiral Osman said.

"Ok well it looks like we've got to send the cadets back to the academy." Phoenix said. "Unless…" He added looking at Admiral Osman.

"No! You are not bringing the cadets along on this mission." Admiral Osman exclaimed.

"Why not they'll be completely safe." Phoenix said.

"Like hell they will what happens if the army of Hyrule thinks they're a threat and shoots them?" Admiral Osman said.

"Ok first Link's from Hyrule and all he has is a sword and shield and I'm pretty sure that they aren't bullet proof, and secondly if they did have guns I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be able to shoot them if they tried." Phoenix said

"And why is that?" Admiral Osman asked.

"Because Link is supposed to be the greatest warrior in Hyrule, and he couldn't shoot straight if his life depended on it." Phoenix said.

"Hey." Link complained.

"We all know it's true." Phoenix said.

"The cadets are not coming and that's final!" Admiral Osmond said firmly.

"Well then you might wanna get leaving fast because my ship is going to Hyrule within the next hour." Phoenix said.

"Very well we'll leave in half an hour." Admiral Osman said as she led the cadets back to their accommodations.

"Jacob do I have to leave too?" Crystal asked.

"No." Phoenix said.

"Good, because I wanna stay with you" Crystal replied.

"Crystal how good is your aim?" Phoenix asked.

"It's not too bad." Crystal replied.

"Let's test that." Phoenix said activating his hologram module and projecting 30 targets that moved around in a completely random pattern before handing Crystal a Battle Rifle. "All you have to do is hit all 30 targets in under 2 minutes.

"2 minutes. Ok I can do this." Crystal said readying her Rifle.

"GO." Phoenix yelled covering Sapphires ears so her hearing wouldn't be damaged.

Crystal opened fire and began obliterating the targets that Phoenix had set up before realising she didn't have enough ammo to destroy them all.

"Times up!" Phoenix yelled.

"No fair you didn't give me enough ammo." Crystal complained.

"You had more than enough ammo to destroy all the targets." Phoenix said "Drago give me a set of 60 targets with a completely random pattern."

"I'll have Holly set them up." Drago said pressing a button on his helmet."

"Here you go Sir." Holly said from inside Drago's helmet as the targets were projected.

Phoenix drew his Rifle and completely obliterated all the targets in under 30 seconds.

"See I had double the targets and I managed them to destroy them all." He said.

"Show off." Crystal huffed.

"I guess I did a little." Phoenix said. "I can teach you how to conserve ammo and still hit the maximum amount of targets.

"Yes, please." Crystal said.

"Ok." Phoenix said projecting another set of targets. "Ok the key thing is to keep an eye out for when two or more targets overlap." Phoenix said as two targets floated past them.

"Ok." Crystal said as the targets overlapped.

"Fire." Phoenix instructed.

Crystal opened fire and destroyed the two targets.

"Well done now for the rest of them." Phoenix said.

Within around 45 seconds Crystal had destroyed all the targets.

"Nice shooting sis." Phoenix complimented.

"Thanks Jacob." Crystal said as Captain Del Rio entered the room.

"Phoenix could you tell me why all the cadets are leaving the ship?" He asked.

"Because we're going to stop an invasion." Phoenix said.

"Ok' where is this invasion meant to be happening?" Del Rio asked.

"Hyrule." Phoenix answered.

"How do we get there?" Del Rio asked.

"Zelda's gonna show us how to there." Phoenix answered

"Yeah but I'll need someone to show me where the bridge is Captain." Zelda said.

"Of course your majesty." Del Rio replied inviting Zelda to follow him.

Uh what Just happened?" Link asked as Zelda and captain Del Rio left the room.

"I don't know." Phoenix replied as he and the rest of his Fireteam left to prepare for the invasion.

 **1 Hour later the gang assembled in the landing bay of the Black Phoenix**

"Is everyone here?" Phoenix asked.

"Zelda's still with the captain but everyone else is here." Drago said.

"Right, it's traditional for the leader of a Fireteam to give a speech before they go to battle but the only have I thing to say. Don't die." Phoenix said.

"Real inspiring." Drago said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Phoenix said as the ship lurched to the side.

"What the hell?" Drago asked.

"Captain what the hell's going on up there? Phoenix demanded.

"We've passed through Slipspace into Hyrule thanks to Zelda's guidance but the navigation system failed for some reason." Del Rio answered. "That's why the ship lurched to the side about thirty seconds ago.

"Yeah well were gonna to the surface by pelican so if you could send Zelda down that'd be great." Phoenix said.

"She's on her way." Del Rio said.

"Ok right everyone in to the pelican." Phoenix ordered.

 **5 minutes later Zelda arrived in the landing bay.**

"Nice of you to join us your majesty." Phoenix joked extending his hand like a chauffeur to help Zelda into the pelican.

"Ha, ha very funny." Zelda said taking Phoenix's hand.

"Right let's get going." Phoenix said starting up the pelican's engines and rocketing off towards Hyrule castle.

"Phoenix I'd suggest you land in the central plaza outside the castle." Zelda said.

"Understood." Phoenix replied landing the pelican exactly where Zelda had instructed

Once Phoenix had landed the pelican Phoenix leaped out of the cockpit and was about to open the ramp only to be met by a swarm of guards all pointing their spears at him and an angry grey haired woman who immediately started yelling at him.

"What's the meaning is of this how dare you land in the home of the royal family!" The woman yelled.

"You talking to me?" Phoenix asked.

"Of course I'm talking to you, you fool!" the grey haired woman yelled.

"Answer her." One of the guards said jabbing Phoenix with his spear.

"Poke me with that thing again I dare you." Phoenix said defiantly.

The guard jabbed Phoenix with his spear again.

"I warned you." Phoenix sighed before head-butting the guard and kicking him into two other guards knocking all three of them out. "Anyone else?" He asked drawing his swords.

"Phoenix stop this right now!" Zelda yelled exiting the pelican.

"Your majesty!" The grey-haired woman gasped kneeling.

"Rise Impa." Zelda said allowing Impa to stand before ordering the guards to stand down.

"Your majesty I must ask what the meaning of this is." The woman now identified as Impa asked.

"That's none of your concern." Phoenix replied.

"I think we should tell her." Zelda said.

"The less people who know about why we're here the better." Phoenix said.

"Look Phoenix why don't you let me handle my citizens and go and have a nap." Zelda suggested.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for me." Phoenix said.

"Impa would you please escort Phoenix to one of our guest rooms." Zelda said.

"Of course your majesty." Impa replied. "This way please Impa said taking Phoenix by the arm.

"Don't touch me." Phoenix said batting Impa's arm away before climbing on top of the Pelican and lying down.

"Phoenix what are you doing?" Zelda asked.

"Having a nap what's it look like I'm doing." Phoenix yawned.

"How dare you talk to the Princess like that?" Impa raged.

"…"

"Is he going to say something?" Impa demanded

"He's asleep, he always had a habit of sleeping in awkward places." Drago replied.

"Oh of all the nerve." Impa huffed. "Anyhow your majesty your mother and father will be glad to see you again."

"The king and queen are here." Link gulped.

"Yes Link but don't be worried I'm sure they'll love you." Zelda assured him linking her arm around his.

 **Impa escorted everyone bar Phoenix to the Throne room where they were greeted by King Lions of Hyrule and Queen Elise of Hyrule.**

"Hi mom, hi dad." Zelda said.

"Zelda dear I'm so glad you're home." King Loins said getting up from his throne along with his wife to greet his daughter.

"I'm glad to be home." Zelda said hugging her mother and father. "Mother, father these are my friends Drago, Kelly, Kalmiya, Chief, Linda, Fred, Cortana, Sapphire, Crystal, Cortana, Ike, Lucina, Snake and Samus. She said pointing to each of them in turn.

"And this must be Link." King lions said looking at Link.

"Uh, yes your majesty." Link said kneeling.

"There is no need to kneel Link." King lions said. "In fact if anyone should be kneeling it should be me after all you did defeat Ganondorf and save this kingdom." King lions said before Drago's communicator went off.

"Hey, Drago did you call for reinforcements?" Phoenix asked.

" _No why?" Drago asked_

"Well a pelican just dropped off about three squads of Spartans and I was wondering if you'd called them."

" _No I didn't call them."_

"Well then the castle is under attack." Phoenix said ending the transmission.

Within seconds of Phoenix ending the transmission there was a loud Explosion and about thirty heavily armed Spartans charged into the throne room.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" A Spartan wearing grey scout variant armour yelled. The group knew he was the leader because all the other Spartans were wearing recruit armour.

Everyone in the throne room was shocked and could do nothing but stand there in awe.

"ARE YOU DEAF?" the Spartan yelled walking over to Queen Elise. "I SAID GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND!" He yelled hitting her with the butt of his rifle knocking her to the floor before pointing it at her head. "UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO BLOW THIS BITCH'S BRAINS OUT EVERYONE GET THE FUCK ON THE FLOOR!" he bellowed causing everyone to get on their knees with their hands on their heads. "Now That's bet ARGH!" The Spartan choked as a sniper round ripped through his throat.

"What the… where the hell did that come from?" The other Spartans asked as Phoenix threw a smoke grenade into the room.

"ACK I can't see shit." A Spartan yelled.

"Hold on I'm deploying a drone" yelled another. "It's connecting to the GPS satellite we deployed earlier.

"Activating promethean vision and laser sights." Called a third.

GPS satellites, unmanned drones fucking, laser sights the more crutches you have the more it hurts when they're kicked out from under you. Phoenix called activating an EMP, which destroyed the drone and deactivated the Spartans laser sights and promethean vision. About thirty seconds later they heard the sound of a blade unsheathing. "If there's one thing I know for sure it's that a sword never loses reception." Phoenix continued before rushing the remaining Spartans killing all but one with minimal effort.

When the smoke cleared Fireteam Phoenix looked around to see bodies sprawled everywhere and one Spartan on the floor with Phoenix's boot on his chest.

"You won't get away with this." The Spartan spat.

"You have ten words to explain to me why Eliza is so interested in invading Hyrule, and if I don't like what you say I am going to kill you." Phoenix growled.

"You don't have the faintest idea what's going on… The Spartan began before Phoenix silenced him with a punch to the face.

"How many words was that?" Phoenix asked.

"I believe that was nine words." King Lions said.

"You have one word left." Phoenix said

"…"

"Really?" Phoenix asked punching the Spartan in the face a second time.

"OK, OK Taboo Promised Eliza the power to rule this and several worlds and she was told that she could take any children she could find and use them as her test subjects." The Spartan said quickly.

"Thanks for the information." Phoenix said drawing his pistol.

"Wait you wanted the truth and I told you the truth!" The Spartan screamed trying to escape.

"I didn't like it." Phoenix said shooting the Spartan in the head killing him instantly. "Is everyone ok?" he asked.

"Yeah were all ok here." Drago said. "Thanks the help Phoenix."

"Good then you guys can start cleaning up these bodies." Phoenix said.

"Uh, you're the one who killed them all and made the mess." Kelley huffed.

"And I'm also the one who saved all your lives, besides I saw another pelican flying off towards a forest region and Drago and I are gonna go after it." Phoenix replied.

"We are?" Drago asked.

"Would you rather clean up bodies?" Phoenix asked.

"Good point." Drago replied.

"Wait Phoenix I think I know where that pelican is headed." Link said.

"Where?" Phoenix asked.

"It's a little village called Ordon and I can take you there." Link said.

"Come on then." Phoenix sighed.

"Um, Mr Phoenix." Queen Elise started.

"Yes." Phoenix said.

"Um, we have guards who could clean up the bodies." Queen Elise said.

"You do realise that Mjolnir Armour weighs one thousand pounds." Phoenix said.

"Our guards are very strong." Queen Elise said.

"Yeah and Ganondorf's a saint." Phoenix scoffed earning him a blank look from the queen.

"What Phoenix means your majesty is that your guards are not suited to working with Mjolnir Armour." Rose said.

"No I… oof!" Phoenix started as Rose elbowed him in the ribs.

"I see." Queen Elise said.

"Phoenix if were gonna catch that pelican we need to go now." Drago said.

"Yeah, come on Link." Phoenix said.

The three of them ran off to the pelican and rocketed of to the little village of Ordon.

"Let's land in the forest so we can sneak up on the bastards." Phoenix said landing the pelican in the forest. "Right let's go get the fuckers." Phoenix said as he activated his active camo.

"Damn it why does he always do that." Drago sighed.

"Don't worry Laddie I'm tracking him so well be able to find him." Holly said from inside Drago's helmet.

"Thanks Holly." Drago said before he and link began to walk towards Ordon.

 **Meanwhile with Phoenix.**

"So this is Ordon." Phoenix said deactivating his active camo as he spotted the village.

"Help! Someone Help!" A small girl yelled running into the forest she stopped to catch her breath before she spotted Phoenix. "No please don't hurt me." She begged backing away.

"Relax I'm a friend of Link." Phoenix said.

"Really." The girl asked.

"Yeah. The names Phoenix." Phoenix said.

"I'm Beth." The girl said.

"Right, what happened and why were you running?" Phoenix asked.

"Well these men started dropping out of the sky and started rounding up everyone then they started grabbing the children and then my mother told me to run and then, and then…" Beth said before she started tearing up.

"Hey, don't worry about it the whole reason I'm here is the stop those guys who have your friends and family." Phoenix said.

"Really?" Beth asked her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah and Link and another one of my friends are on their way so just wait here and hold this Phoenix said removing his suits tracker and handing it to Beth.

"Ok" She said as Phoenix walked into Ordon as he entered Ordon he activated his active camo walked up to one of the Spartans interrogating a woman.

"Listen up you stupid bitch you are going to tell us where your daughter is or we are going to burn this village to the ground." He demanded.

"Don't tell them anything." A man with an empty scabbard on his back said.

"Yeah don't tell them anything." Phoenix said uncloaking behind the Spartan and breaking his neck.

"Is everyone ok?" Phoenix asked freeing the man with an empty scabbard.

"We'll be fine, but four of them ran off with the children." A plump man said pointing in the direction the Spartans had gone.

"I'm on it." Phoenix said before sprinting off in the direction in man had pointed.

"Jesus how hard is it to find one little girl." Phoenix heard a Spartan say.

"Well she lives here she must know the terrain." Another Spartan said.

"Or maybe she knows a badass Spartan like me." Phoenix said tackling one of the Spartans before drawing his pistol and shooting him in the head.

"You fucker!" Another Spartan yelled trying to punch Phoenix only for Phoenix to catch is fist and punch him in the throat killing him instantly.

"Who's next?" Phoenix asked drawing on of his knives.

"Damn you!" a third Spartan yelled before Phoenix threw his knife into his chest.

"Now for the last one." Phoenix said putting the Spartan into a headlock and holding his knife to his throat before noticing a boy with long blond hair staring up at him. "You might want to close your eyes." Phoenix suggested. The boy said nothing and kept staring at Phoenix. "Have it your way." Phoenix sighed slitting the Spartans throat causing blood to spurt out like a geyser.

"What do you want?" Asked a girl with short blond hair who looked about 16.

"Now that's no way to talk to the man who saved your life." Phoenix replied.

"How do we know you won't just kill us when you have what you want?" The girl asked.

"Look if I wanted you dead I would have killed you along with the Spartans." Phoenix answered.

"Then what do you want?" The girl asked again.

"I want you to come with me back to the village." Phoenix said.

"Why should we trust you?" The girl asked.

"Because Link sent me." Phoenix said now come on I haven't got all day. When Phoenix said this the blond boy and girl were stunned.

"Did link really send you?" A brown haired boy with a headband asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix said.

"I think we should trust him Ilia." A baby faced boy said turning to the blond girl."

"Fine." The girl now Identified as Ilia said.

Phoenix and the children rushed back to Ordon where the parents were waiting.

"I told you I'd bring them back in one piece." Phoenix said as the villagers embraced their children.

All of a sudden Phoenix heard someone cock a pistol behind him.

"Don't move." The Spartan said.

"Damn." Phoenix cursed.

"You're good, in fact you're better than I remember Phoenix." The Spartan said.

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage you know so much about me yet I don't even know your name." Phoenix replied

"You can call me Fenrir." The Spartan replied.

"Fenrir huh like the armour." Phoenix said

"Yeah" The Spartan replied.

"Drago and Link are preparing to flank the Spartan." Becky said from inside Phoenix's helmet.

"Well just so you know Fenrir you're gonna feel like a dickhead in 3, 2, 1" Phoenix said.

"Drop the gun or you're gonna have a hole the size of a golf ball in your head." Drago said aiming his DMR at Fenrir's head.

Yeah put it down." Link said holding his sword at Fenrir's throat

"Ah, yeah there it is" Phoenix said as Fenrir lowered his pistol.

"Suddenly Eliza's ship came out of Slipspace and a pelican rocketed towards the village.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Drago yelled.

"Now who's the dickhead?" Fenrir laughed elbowing Drago in the face and kicking Link into the river.

Phoenix drew his swords and turned to face Fenrir and saw a Spartan wearing blood red Fenrir armour.

"Like the design?" Fenrir asked drawing his swords. "I also took up swordplay like you suggested Phoenix."

The two Spartans rushed at each other and exchanged a flurry of blows each one fiercer than the last before Phoenix finally got the upper hand.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" Phoenix yelled kicking Fenrir into a nearby building.

Suddenly Phoenix felt a sharp pain in his right side, he turned and saw Eliza holding a blood stained knife and pointing her pistol at him she emptied the clip into his chest causing Phoenix to stagger backwards and fall into the river.

"I never imagined you'd lose so easily." She said to Fenrir while watching Phoenix sink to the bottom of the river and attempting to wipe Phoenix's blood off her grey armour.

"He was better than I expected." Fenrir said getting up "Anyway who the hell gave you the right to kill him he was mine!" Fenrir growled.

"I gave myself the right because you took too long now we've got to get out of here The UNSC's called for reinforcements." Eliza said.

"Fine." Fenrir growled as he and Eliza activated their active camo and left the village.

Around 5 Minutes later a pelican landed in the centre of Ordon out of which hopped Rose, Chief, Kalmiya, Kelly and Linda.

Rose looked around and saw Drago lying unconscious underneath a tree and the villagers along with Link pulling on ropes trying to haul something out of the river. "Hey Link what's going on?" She called.

"Hey come help us with this!" Link yelled back.

Rose walked over to Link and was shocked to see the villagers trying to drag Phoenix's almost lifeless body out of the river. "Oh shit." She gasped grabbing one of the ropes and pulling Phoenix out of the river. "What happened?" She asked.

"Eliza and one of her boys got the jump on Phoenix." Said Drago who and just woken up.

"How is he still alive?" Kelly asked.

"I've got bad news guys." Kalmiya said.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I can't treat him, there's nothing I can do." Kalmiya answered.

"You can't but I know someone who can." Chief said.


	12. A Monument To Your Sins

**A Monument to Your Sins**

 **3 Days Later Phoenix woke up inside a temporary military base that had been established outside of Ordon village.**

"Good morning Phoenix." Came a familiar voice

"Dr Halsey?" Phoenix asked, squinting his eyes still adjusting to the light.

"Who else could it be?" Dr Halsey replied.

"What happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck." Phoenix said.

"You were shot and left at the bottom of a river. Dr Halsey replied. "You would have died if you hadn't been given a blood transfusion from your father."

"My father?" Phoenix questioned.

"Yes your father." Dr Halsey said.

"My dad's dead." Phoenix said.

"I assure you Spartan 117 is alive and well." Dr Halsey said.

"117? You mean Chief is my dad!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Would I lie to you?" Dr Halsey asked

"What... but… how." Phoenix questioned.

"Well O.N.I wanted to experiment on what would happen if an ordinary woman was pregnant with a Spartan child so they used some of John's Sperm to impregnate a random citizen and thus you were born that's also the reason why you are so much taller that the other Spartan 4's who are around 6'10." Dr Halsey said.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Phoenix asked.

"Well I activated the extra augmentations that were locked in your DNA and I'm expecting to see an increase in strength, stamina and reaction time." Dr Halsey said. "Your speed will also have increased as well I'd wager you'll be able to out run Kelly now."

"Awesome." Phoenix said.

"Your eye colour has also changed from brown to crimson." Dr Halsey added handing Phoenix a small makeup mirror

"Looks good." Phoenix said examining himself in the mirror.

"I've also made some upgrades to your armour." Dr Halsey informed him.

"Such as?" Phoenix asked.

"Such as wrist mounted lasers and flame throwers as well as an upgrade to the shields they'll be three times as strong and recharge three times as fast. I also applied the upgrades to your other suits of armour you also have shoulder mounted anti-tank missiles you get 20 shots from each one." Dr Halsey explained. **(Think Ironman's shoulder mounted missiles)**

"You done in here Catherine?" Palmer asked entering the base.

"As a matter of fact I am." Dr Halsey replied curtly.

"Good Fleetcom wants you back in a cell by this afternoon." Palmer said grabbing Dr Halsey's arm.

"I don't think so." Phoenix said his crimson eyes full of rage. He grabbed Palmer by the throat and began to choke her causing her to release Dr Halsey

"Phoenix let her go." Dr Halsey ordered.

Phoenix threw Palmer to the ground and stepped aside to allow Dr Halsey to pass.

"I'll meet you on the Pelican, Commander." She said as she left the base.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Palmer asked gasping for air.

"I don't have to answer to you, and there should be a Sir in there somewhere."

"You still didn't answer my question." Palmer said

"Just get out of my sight." Phoenix said walking off to put his armour on.

As Phoenix walked towards the armour bay he bumped into Chief and Cortana.

"Hey uh, do I say chief or dad? Phoenix asked awkwardly.

"I think dad would be appropriate." Cortana said.

"Yeah, anyway thanks for saving my ass dad." Phoenix said.

"You're welcome son." Chief replied.

"Right I'm gonna go armour up." Phoenix said starting to run off.

"Wait Phoenix!" Chief called.

"Yeah?" Phoenix said.

"Uh can I talk to you in private?" Chief asked.

"Sure." Phoenix replied.

"I won't be long." Chief said to Cortana kissing her on the forehead before walking off to the armoury.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Phoenix asked.

"Well I was thinking about asking Cortana to marry me and I was wondering how you would feel about having her as your mother." Chief asked as Phoenix stepped into a machine which began to put is armour on.

"Do what you want." Phoenix said as the machine finished putting his armour on. "I couldn't care less what you do as long as it doesn't put Sapphire or Crystal in danger." Phoenix said.

"So were ok to get married?" Chief asked.

"Yeah do what you want, if you wanna build some fake family with a computer then why should I care?" Phoenix said before starting to walk off.

Phoenix exited the base and hopped into a warthog and drove back into Ordon village. He parked the warthog in the centre of the village and was shocked to see that the village was completely empty. Phoenix drew his assault rifle and decided to check out the houses one by one, Phoenix looked around and noticed that the door of one of the houses was slightly open deciding not to waste any time he kicked the door off its hinges and tossed a flashbang grenade inside he then checked all the corners of the room before noticing someone watching from behind a locked door to what Phoenix assumed was some sort of basement. Phoenix ripped the door off the hinges exposing the girl that had been identified as Ilia hugging a man who Phoenix assumed to be her father.

"Please don't hurt us." She begged not looking up at Phoenix.

"I wasn't going to." Phoenix said.

"Oh it's you." Ilia said.

"The names Phoenix." Phoenix said.

I'm Ilia and this is my father." Ilia said.

Mayor Bo at your service." The man said extending his hand for Phoenix to shake.

"Field Marshall Phoenix of the UNSC." Phoenix replied shaking Bo's hand. "Where is everyone else?"

"Your friends and Link are out looking for the two men who beat you and the rest of the villagers hid when we heard you coming." Bo said.

"I see." Phoenix said as he Bo and Ilia left the house "Sorry about the doors." Phoenix apologised.

"It's ok." Bo replied. "I'm sure the other villagers will be glad to see you they want to thank you for saving their children."

"I'll fetch them father." Ilia said running off to fetch the villagers.

"It's nice and peaceful here." Phoenix commented while he removed his helmet and slid his assault rifle onto his back

"We try to keep it that way." Bo replied as they watched Ilia round up the villagers.

"Look Bo things are about to change and I don't want to put this village in an unnecessary amount of danger…" Phoenix began.

"There's no need to explain I saw how you risked your life to save our children I trust your judgement and I'm sure the others do too." Bo said as the rest of the villagers came over to Phoenix.

The villager first in line to thank Phoenix was the man who had the empty scabbard.

"Hello my name's Rusl." The man said.

"You're a swordsman aren't you?" Phoenix said.

"Yes I am." Rusl replied.

"Where's your sword?" Phoenix asked.

"Up there." Rusl replied pointing to the top of the tallest tree in Ordon. Phoenix looked up and saw Rusl's sword embedded up to the hilt in the tree

"How'd that get up there?" Phoenix asked.

"One of the men who attacked our village threw it up there." Rusl answered.

"I'll get it." Phoenix said firing one of his grappling hooks at the sword before pulling it free causing it to spiral through the air before catching it by the blade and handing it to Rusl. "Here you go."

"T-thank you." Rusl said his mouth hanging open in awe of Phoenix's skill.

"You love to show off, don't you?" Drago laughed as he Kelly Linda, Rose and Link walked into the centre of the village.

"Hey Drago there's a river over there why don't you go drown yourself." Phoenix said without turning to face Drago.

"Hey Phoenix catch!" Drago yelled throwing a tennis ball directly at Phoenix.

"Thanks." Phoenix said turning around at the last second and catching the ball.

"Whoa! I think his reflexes are even faster than yours Kelly." Linda said.

"I doubt it." Kelly replied.

All of a sudden a pelican landed in the centre of Ordon, out of which came King Lions Queen, Elise Zelda around 10 castle guards and the rest of Fireteam Phoenix.

"Your majesties!" Bo exclaimed in shock as he and the rest of the villagers knelt.

"What the hell are you guys doing here it's not safe." Phoenix said.

"I refuse to stand by as my subjects are attacked." King Lions said allowing the villagers to rise.

"You really don't know what you're up against do you?" Phoenix said.

"Phoenix this is my home and I'm not going to stand around and watch while it's invaded." Zelda said sternly.

"Fine do what you want but if you or your soldiers die that's on you not me." Phoenix replied walking over to the pelican and grabbing a Battle Rifle, DMR and a pistol and equipping a suppressor **(or silencer depending on what you want to call it)** to them and beginning to walk off.

"Big Brother where are you going? Sapphire asked as she and Crystal ran after him.

"For a walk." Phoenix replied.

"We're coming with you." Crystal said.

"I'd rather you two stayed here with dad." Phoenix said.

"Dad?" Both Crystal and Sapphire asked in confusion?"

"Shit!" Phoenix cursed at his slip up under his breath. "Uh well long story short I have a different father to you both but we all have the same mother so I guess I'm your half-brother and Chief is my dad, so yeah that's about it." Phoenix explained.

"I'm confused." Sapphire said.

"Dad get over here and explain while I go for my walk." Phoenix said beginning to walk off.

"I'll go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Drago said.

"Up yours." Phoenix called back as Drago began to follow him.

 **5 Minutes later Phoenix and Drago were out in the woods not too far from Ordon village**

"The King and Queen are fucking idiots." Phoenix said.

"Yeah but you can see that they care about their subjects." Drago said.

"Yeah but they're gonna do more harm than good." Phoenix said.

"I guess so." Drago said.

All of a sudden there was a rustling in the trees above them.

"Did you hear that?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah." Drago replied cocking his DMR.

"Wait I got this." Phoenix said activating his wrist mounted lasers and flame throwers **(Think Sharkface's wrist mounted flame throwers from Red vs Blue and mini versions of the Spartan laser on his wrists)**

Phoenix fired one of his lasers up into the trees knocking a giant spider out of the trees.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Drago asked as Phoenix incinerated it with his flame throwers. "And where the hell did you get those?"

"Dr Halsey built them for me." Phoenix said.

"Show off." Drago said.

"Hey we should get Rose to come out here and have a look at this thing." Phoenix said.

"Why." Drago asked.

"She's terrified of spiders." Phoenix replied.

"You're heartless." Drago laughed

"It's one of the perks of being me." Phoenix said calling Rose over the comlink. "Rose can you come out here we could use some backup, silenced weapons only."

" _Understood." Rose replied._

"Right you go hide the have Holly project a hologram of that giant spider thing and have it attack Rose." Phoenix said.

"Drago activated his active camo and hid just as Rose arrived.

"What do you need me for?" Rose asked as she jogged up behind Phoenix.

"Something grabbed Drago I don't know what it was but it had a lot of legs." Phoenix said.

"I swear if you've brought me out here to fight some sort of spider I'm going to kill you." Rose said nervously.

"Shh!" Phoenix hissed.

"Don't you shush me." Rose exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up." Phoenix said aiming his DMR in the tree above Rose.

Phoenix gestured for Rose to look above her. When Rose looked up she saw a giant spider lowering itself towards her.

"AAAAHHHH!" she screamed. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" She cried running and hiding behind Phoenix who began laughing as Drago shut off the hologram.

"Oh you were right Phoenix that was hilarious." Drago laughed as he revealed himself to them both.

Suddenly Rose tackled Phoenix and began punching him. "You asshole how could you do that to me?" She raged punctuating every word with a blow.

"Hey, it was Drago's hologram." Phoenix said trying to defend himself.

"But it was your idea." Rose said still punching him.

"Drago a little help would be nice." Phoenix said.

"Nah you've got this I think I'll just go back to the village." Drago said walking back to the village.

Ok, I've had enough." Phoenix said before flipping Rose on to her back and pinning her arms above her head.

"Oh Phoenix if you wanted to fuck me all you had to do was ask." Rose said seductively, her helmet hiding the smile on her face.

"Huh." Phoenix asked slightly confused before looking down to see that it looked like he and Rose were in the missionary sex position. "Sorry about that." Phoenix said getting off Rose who then flipped him on to his back and straddled his waist.

"I don't mind if you wanna fuck me." Rose said removing Phoenix's helmet and her own before kissing Phoenix passionately. "In fact I'm rather looking forward to it." She whispered in his ear.

"We'd better get back to Ordon." Phoenix said as Rose got off of him.

"Yes sir." Rose joked as Phoenix held her hand.

"Smartass." Phoenix replied as the two of them walked back to Ordon.

 **Meanwhile back in Ordon Link and Zelda were catching up with their friends and family while the remaining members of Fireteam Phoenix were setting up checkpoints around Ordon.**

"So Link how did you and my daughter meet these Spartans? King Lions asked.

"Well we were at the smash bros arena and we were told that a new challenger had arrived and then we met Phoenix who got into a brief altercation with Ganondorf and then into another argument with Zelda which didn't end well for her." Link said.

"What did he do to my daughter?" King lions demanded.

"He uh dangled her from the ceiling and then dropped her on her head." Link said.

"How dare he?" one of the guards boomed. "I'll have his head."

"I wouldn't recommend trying to kill my big brother." Crystal said.

"And why is that child?" Queen Elise asked.

"Because you'd just be sending your guards to their deaths." Crystal replied.

"Nonsense what does a child know about matters such as this." The guard said.

"What do you know about Spartans?" Crystal retorted.

"Listen here you little brat…" the guard began before a knife whizzed past his head and buried itself in a nearby tree.

"That was your first and only warning, if you ever talk to my sister like that again I'll kill you!" Phoenix said as he reached the guard. "Understood?"

"Yes." The guard gulped.

"Phoenix might I ask why you dropped my daughter on her head?" King Lions asked.

"I had just had the Warmaster augmentations, and I was in a state of hyper-aggression which means I was prone to reacting violently every time I was irritated." Phoenix explained.

"Is this hyper-aggression comparable to some form of magic?" King Lions asked.

"By magic do you mean those stupid parlour tricks like making a coin vanish or pulling a rabbit out of a hat?" Phoenix said putting his weapons back into the pelican before grabbing a jet black gravity hammer.

"No I mean like battle magic, conjuring fireballs for example." King Lions said.

"I've never seen any do that trick before." Phoenix said.

"Zelda does it all the time." Link said.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"I'll show you." Zelda said as she conjured up a fireball around the size of a football and unleashed it into the air where it exploded.

"That's a good trick." Phoenix said.

"I assure you it's no trick." Came a soft voice form behind them. The group turned and saw three women with pointed ears the same as Link and Zelda who were wearing dresses and jewellery of blue, red and green. The three women each had a triangle imprinted on their dress and each triangle had a different symbol inside it and the symbols were all different colours.

"Who are you?" Phoenix asked while the villagers King Lions Queen Elise Zelda and Link knelt.

"We are the Goddesses of this realm." The women all said together

"I am Farore." The woman in green said.

"I am Din." The woman in red said.

"I am Nayru." The woman in blue said.

"So you're all claiming to be Goddesses." Phoenix said rolling his eyes and drawing his gravity hammer. "Like I haven't heard that before."

The three women were taken aback by Phoenix's statement and by the fact that he drew his gravity hammer.

"You have courage to make such a bold statement." Farore said before telling all who were kneeling to rise

"I wonder if he has the power to back it up." Din said clapping her hands causing a huge warrior in golden armour with a giant sword and shield to appear in front of her. "Defeat him if you can." She said.

"I can and I will." Phoenix said twirling his gravity hammer and getting into a fighting stance.

"Last chance to surrender." Din said.

"Why you scared?" Phoenix asked cockily.

"You dare to mock me?" Din asked in disbelief.

"Evidently you don't know the first rule of battle." Phoenix laughed.

"Which is?" Din asked.

"You'll find out." Phoenix said.

"I grow tired of this." Din said. "DESTROY HIM!" She ordered causing her warrior to charge at Phoenix.

The warrior swung his sword at Phoenix who easily sidestepped the attack."

"Missed." Phoenix laughed.

The warrior swung again.

"Missed again."

The warrior charged at Phoenix with his sword and shield raised.

"Strike three." Phoenix said using his gravity hammer to sweep the warrior off his feet and cause it to come crashing down head first into the dirt. "That was too easy." Phoenix laughed lifting his gravity hammer over his head preparing to end the warrior's life once and for all.

"Enough!" Din called.

"Don't be absurd!" Phoenix yelled back shocking everyone who was watching. "It's enough because you're losing!"

"You don't understand." Farore interjected "This warrior is made up from a fragments of the Light Spirits of this world if you kill him the spirits will be severely weakened."

"Ok I'll spare him." Phoenix said lowering his gravity hammer.

"Oh, thank you" Farore said.

"But in return each of you will do something for me." Phoenix said.

"Very well." Nayru said as the golden warrior disappeared.

"Good." Phoenix said tossing his gravity hammer to Drago. "Now I think a nap is in order." Phoenix said.

"But we have something important to tell you Phoenix" Nayru said.

"How do you know my name?" Phoenix asked.

"Like we said earlier we're Goddesses." Din said.

All of a sudden a portal opened and Taboo floated out.

"Good day Phoenix." He said.

"What do you want?" Phoenix asked.

"I want to know if you changed your mind and have decided to accept my offer." Taboo said.

"Yeah my answer is still no." Phoenix said.

"It seems you still do not understand Phoenix." Taboo continued.

"Understand what?" Phoenix said.

"That I have already won." Taboo said.

"And you do not understand that I have a minigun and I will use it." Phoenix said walking over to the pelican and grabbing the minigun turret and aiming it at taboo. "You can leave now."

"Very well." Taboo conceded floating back into the portal.

"I hate him." Phoenix said putting the minigun back in the Pelican. "Now what do you three have to tell me?" Phoenix said.

"You've just met the man we were going to warn you about." Farore said.

"So aside from being completely useless what exactly do you do?" Phoenix asked.

"Phoenix perhaps it is unwise to insult the Goddesses." Bo said.

"You'll have to forgive my impiety but I'm still not convinced that they are Goddesses. It's true they have amazing powers but everything they've done so far can be replicated using science." Phoenix said.

"Can your science bring someone back from the dead?" Din asked.

"If you can do that then I'll believe you are Goddesses and I'll admit I was wrong." Phoenix said.

"Very well, but I'll need a corpse." Din said.

"Well there's a giant spider that I incinerated in the forest would that do?" Phoenix questioned.

"Yes it would." Din replied.

"Ok I'll be back in five minutes." Phoenix said hopping into the warthog he had used to reach Ordon and driving into the forest.

 **5 minutes later Phoenix drove back into Ordon dragging the spider's corpse with him.**

"Here's the spider." Phoenix said unhooking the spider.

"That's no spider that's a Skulltula." Link said.

"So?" Phoenix asked.

"Those things are extremely hard to kill." Zelda said.

"Are you sure you want me to bring this back to life." Din asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Phoenix said.

"Stand back!" Din commanded as she fired a bolt of golden lightning at the Skulltula

The charred flesh of the Skulltula immediately went back to its dark grey and its eyes glowed red with malice once again. The Skulltula leapt up and rounded on Phoenix who incinerated it once again.

"Well I guess I was wrong you three are Goddesses." Phoenix said.

"It takes a big man to admit he was wrong." Nayru said.

"I'm not gonna start worshipping you or praying to you though" Phoenix said sternly.

"It is time for us to return to the sacred realm we will see you soon." Farore said before she disappeared along with Din and Nayru.

"Well I'm off for a nap." Phoenix said climbing on top of the Pelican.

"Seriously you just met three Goddesses and all you can think about is having a nap?" Crystal deadpanned.

"…"

"And he's asleep again isn't he?" Crystal said.

"Chief you're his dad you can wake him up." Drago said.

"Are you insane? I'm not waking him up! Chief exclaimed.

"Just wake him up how bad could it be." King Lions asked.

"You will soon realise that Phoenix has a severe aversion to being woken up." Drago said.

"Oh I'll do it you big babies." Cortana said walking past Drago and Chief and climbing to the top of the pelican.

"Cortana please don't do this." Chief pleaded.

"C'mon John how bad could it be." Cortana asked before removing Phoenix's helmet "Hey wake up." She said lightly slapping Phoenix across the face.

"Try slapping him harder." Drago laughed.

"I wouldn't." Kelly said.

"Why?" Cortana asked.

"He'll kill you." Kelly replied.

"No he won't" Cortana said before giving Phoenix a backhand to the side of the head.

Phoenix decided to wait for the opportune moment to exact his revenge and pretended to still be asleep.

"He's still not awake." Cortana said.

"Yes he is." Linda said.

Cortana turned to see Phoenix had woken up and was now towering above her.

"Uh hi Phoenix." she said nervously.

Phoenix looked around as if hear could hear something that the others couldn't.

"Phoenix is everything ok?" Cortana asked.

Without warning a Falcon gunship appeared on the horizon flying towards and firing upon Ordon.

"GET DOWN!" Phoenix yelled diving into the lake pulling Cortana with him as the Falcon fired a missile which obliterated the Pelican.

"SHIT ALL OUR WEAPONS ARE TOAST!" Drago yelled taking cover behind the wreckage of the pelican.

"WE'VE GOT NO WAY OF TAKING THESE GUYS DOWN!" Linda yelled.

"BECKY CALCULATE A TARGETING VECTOR!" Phoenix ordered.

"Yes sir." Becky replied.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PHOENIX?!" Rose bellowed.

"Done!" Becky exclaimed.

Phoenix activated his shoulder mounted rocket launchers when the Falcon fired a laser guided missile.

"SHIT!" Phoenix exclaimed as he dodged the missile and fell into the lake again.

"Becky what should we do about these missiles?" Phoenix asked as he climbed out of the lake

"Well I have a plan but you might not like it." Becky replied.

"I'll take anything right now." Phoenix said.

"Well when the Falcon fires again I'm going to strengthen the shield around your right hand and you're going to slap the missile aside. That should allow you to get a clear shot at the Falcon." Becky said.

"Ok here goes nothing." Phoenix said as the Falcon fired again.

Phoenix jumped towards the missile and gave it an almighty backhand sending it careering of into the sky where it detonated harmlessly.

"Right, my turn." Phoenix said firing four of his anti-tank missiles at the Falcon completely annihilating it. "Well that went well." Phoenix said before he saw another pelican flying towards Ordon. "Ah shit." Phoenix muttered as the pelican landed in Ordon out of which came Admiral Osman and her children.

"Phoenix what the hell have you been doing here?" Admiral Osman demanded.

"Well aside from singlehandedly taking down a Falcon gunship and kicking Eliza's ass for a third time…" Phoenix began.

"Uh actually Eliza and one of her goons beat you." Link interjected.

"Shut up Link!" Phoenix said.

"What, it's true." Link said.

"Anyhow I have been doing my job and stopping this invasion." Phoenix said "Which is more than I can say for you." He added removing his helmet and walking up to Admiral Osman and towering over her.

"I'd be nicer to the person who's bringing reinforcements if I were you." Jane said.

"Uh who are you again?" Phoenix asked.

"You know damn well who I am!" Jane fumed.

"She's my daughter Phoenix." Admiral Osman said.

"Not ringing any bells. Phoenix replied.

"She was the one who told you sister to go play with her dolls" Samuel said.

"Oh now I remember." Phoenix said. "I thought you were dead."

"You thought I was dead?" Jane asked.

"Well, I hoped you were." Phoenix muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Admiral Osman asked.

"Nothing." Phoenix said quickly.

"Anyway I'm here to take command of this operation by order of Fleetcom." Admiral Osman said.

"You do realise you're all gonna die right." Phoenix said.

"Oh really?" Admiral Osman asked.

"Yeah Eliza's got this new guy and he's almost as good as me." Phoenix replied.

"Oh well thanks for the information." Admiral Osman said.

"Eh, I was just hoping you'd go looking for him and then you'd all get yourselves killed." Phoenix said.

"You're an asshole Phoenix." Jane said.

"That's sir to you, you little brat." Phoenix replied.

"That's enough both of you!" Admiral Osman exclaimed.

"You know no one asked you to come here." Phoenix said.

"Actually I was asked to come here by the president himself." Admiral Osman said smugly.

"That bastard." Phoenix said. "I knew I should have voted for the other guy."

"You done moaning?" Admiral Osman asked.

"You done being a bitch?" Phoenix asked.

"Big brother what does bitch mean?" Sapphire asked.

"Nice one Phoenix." Drago laughed.

"Shut the hell up Drago! Phoenix yelled. "Sapphire, bitch is a rude word usually used when referring to a female dog." He explained.

"Then why did you call Miss Osman a bitch when she's not a dog?" Sapphire asked.

"There are other uses for the word but I don't want you repeating language like that. Understood?" Phoenix instructed.

"Yes big brother." Sapphire nodded.

"Phoenix instead of telling Sapphire not to use language like that how about you don't teach her any rude words." Admiral Osman said.

"How about you don't question my parenting style." Phoenix said.

"Honestly, what would your parents think about this?" Admiral Osman asked.

"I don't know what do you think about this dad?" Phoenix asked turning to Chief.

"Well I think..." Chief began before Phoenix cut him off.

"Well that's great, nobody cares." Phoenix said.

"Wait the Master Chief is your dad?" Admiral Osman asked.

"What about it." Phoenix.

"I always wondered what happened to that little experiment. It seems as though O.N.I has turned you into their latest lab rat." Admiral Osman scoffed.

Without warning Phoenix grabbed Admiral Osman by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

"I am no one's lab rat. Understand **?** " Phoenix growled his crimson eyes full of rage.

"I can't breathe." Admiral Osman gasped.

"Do you understand?" Phoenix growled again.

"Yes." Admiral Osman choked out.

"Good." Phoenix said before dropping the Admiral causing her to gasp for air.

"What was that for?" Jane demanded.

"To be fair mom did call Phoenix a lab rat." Samuel said.

"That's sir to you." Phoenix said as he walked into one of the pelicans and picked up an assault rifle two pistols and two SMG's.

"Wait now I'm confused. "Queen Elise said.

"About what?" Phoenix asked.

"Who is in charge here?" Queen Elise said.

"I am." Phoenix said.

"But she said she was here to take control of your forces." Queen Elise said.

Well I have more experience with Eliza so I'll be giving the orders around here now if you don't mind I'm going for a walk." Phoenix said as another pelican flew over Ordon dropping five Spartans into the village.

"Fireteam Majestic reporting as ordered Ma'am." Said the lead Spartan as he and his companions wiped dust off their bright blue armour.

"Ah Spartan DeMarco how nice of you to join us. I trust you can tell me why you allowed Jul M'dama to capture Dr Halsey." Admiral Osman said.

"YOU WHAT!" Phoenix raged advancing on Fireteam Majestic causing Drago, Chief and Fred to hold him back.

"Well ma'am we were going to recover Dr Halsey and had successfully eliminated most of the covenant forces when Commander Palmer shot Dr Halsey in the arm allowing Jul M'dama to summon some Promethean Knights to help him escape." DeMarco said.

"I should have known Palmer would be involved." Phoenix said. "What happened afterwards?"

"Afterwards we were brought before the heads of Fleetcom who demanded to know why Dr Halsey hadn't been executed like Admiral Osman had ordered, however Captain Lasky explained the situation. DeMarco explained.

Phoenix said nothing and instead began to walk into the forest.

"Hey Phoenix where are you going?" Samus asked.

"For a walk." Phoenix replied.

"I'd better go with him in case he decides to throw one of his tantrums." Drago said running after Phoenix.

"Tantrums?" Ike asked.

"When we were in boot camp, whenever one of the officers would annoy Phoenix he would start ranting then he would completely destroy the room that he was standing in." Rose explained.

"Remind me never to annoy Phoenix." Lucina said.

"Perhaps we should return to the castle?" King Lions suggested.

"I agree." Admiral Osman said ordering everyone onto the pelican.

 **Meanwhile with Phoenix and Drago.**

"Hey what the hell was all that about?" Drago asked.

"Drago I'm really not in the mood for this." Phoenix said.

"Look you can't use brute force to solve all your problems you know." Drago said.

"DRAGO WILL YOU JUST FUCK OFF!" Phoenix roared.

"Fine I'm going back to the castle." Drago huffed before walking back to Ordon village and taking the warthog that Phoenix arrived in.

"Fucking Idiots." Phoenix muttered.

 **Meanwhile on Eliza's ship.**

"It seems as though Phoenix is still alive Fenrir." Eliza said.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to finish the job." Fenrir laughed.

"Watch your mouth you fool, you'd be dead if Eliza hadn't spared your life." Alex said.

"Enough both of you!" Eliza commanded. "I have a plan that will push Phoenix past his breaking point and then you will have your chance to kill him."

"Why do you hate him so much anyway?" Alex asked.

"You could never understand." Fenrir said.

"You two know what to do." Eliza said.

"Yes Ma'am." both Fenrir and Alex replied.

 **2 and a half hours later Phoenix reached the castle.**

"What the hell happened here?" Phoenix asked himself as he saw his Fireteam, Fireteam Majestic, Admiral Osman and The King and Queen all nursing fresh wounds.

"Sir Group of Spartans attacked us and Kidnapped Crystal and Sapphire." Samuel groaned as he clutched his side.

"How'd you get that bullet wound?" Phoenix asked spraying Biofoam on Samuel's wound

"One of the soldiers tried to shoot Crystal and I pushed her out of the way." Samuel said. "I hope she's ok."

"She will be some idiot caught her bullet." Phoenix smiled patting Samuel on the head.

"I'm going after them." Phoenix said resolutely.

"Phoenix I think we should wait until everyone's recovered." Rose said.

"No I'm going now and I'm going alone." Phoenix said.

"I'm coming too." Chief said.

"This has nothing to with you." Phoenix said.

"You're my son and they are your sisters meaning they're also my daughters." Chief said firmly.

"Fine but you'd better not slow me down." Phoenix said harshly before he and chief walked off to get a pelican ready.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Zelda asked as Chief and Phoenix walked away.

"Yeah they should be fine but I'm more worried about Phoenix than Chief." Rose said.

"Why's that?" Samus asked.

"Yeah he seems fine." Link said.

"Because Phoenix only knows two ways to deal with people. If you're his friend he'll die for you, but if you're his enemy then God help you." Rose said. "I've got a feeling that this Fenrir character may push him past his breaking point."

 **Meanwhile Phoenix and Chief were loading crates of weapons and ammo onto a pelican.**

"So what's the deal with you and this Fenrir?" Chief asked.

"I've never met the bastard except when he showed up in Ordon." Phoenix replied.

"That's funny because he seems to know you and Drago." Chief said.

"What!?" Phoenix exclaimed.

"When Drago attacked him he said 'you're better than I remember Drago but it has been a long time'." Chief said.

"Your point is?" Phoenix said.

"My point is you have a history with Fenrir even if you don't realise it." Chief said.

"Bullshit." Phoenix said as the pelicans communicator went off.

" _Hey Phoenix." Fenrir said over the comlink._

"What do you want?" Phoenix demanded.

" _I don't want anything but I happen to have something that you want."_

"No." Phoenix gasped.

" _Yeah that's right I have your precious sisters and if you want to see them again you will meet me at this location in 1 hour." Fenrir said sending Phoenix some coordinates._

"I'll be there."

" _You better be." Fenrir said ending the transmission._

"Let's go dad." Phoenix said.

"All right what's the plan?" Chief asked.

"Simple. Kill Fenrir and rescue Sapphire and Crystal." Phoenix replied Piloting the pelican over to where Fenrir was.

 **1 Hour later Phoenix arrived at the coordinates Fenrir had provided.**

"I don't see Fenrir anywhere." Chief said "But I do see Sapphire and Crystal chained to that tree over there." Chief added pointing to a nearby tree.

"You go get them and I'll keep a look out for Fenrir" Phoenix said drawing his katana's

"I'm on it!" Chief called running over to Sapphire and Crystal.

"mmph mph mmph" Crystal grunted through her gag.

"Don't worry were gonna get you out of here." Chief said.

"No don't it's a trap!" Crystal said as Chief began to cut through the chains.

"What?!" Chief asked in shock before an E.M.P shut down all his suits systems.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Phoenix exclaimed before he heard someone cock a pistol behind him.

"Turn around!" Fenrir ordered.

Phoenix turned to face Fenrir and saw him holding a pistol.

"Ah it's been too long Phoenix." Fenrir sighed.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me." Fenrir said.

"Who are you?" Phoenix asked.

"You really have no idea do you Phoenix?" Fenrir said removing his helmet.

"Cerberus! That's impossible I saw the ship explode you couldn't have survived." Phoenix gasped.

"But I did, all so I'd be reunited with my friends who left me to die!" Fenrir snarled.

"That's not what happened." Phoenix said.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" Fenrir roared. HOW LONG DID YOU WAIT BEFORE YOU REPLACED ME WITH THAT WHORE? A WEEK? A MONTH? I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU JUST LEFT ME TO DIE!

"We didn't leave you we searched for weeks before you were declared killed in action."

"You lying fucker!" Fenrir growled "You knew Admiral Osman intended to destroy the ship I was trying to capture and you just let her do it."

"I had no idea what she was planning." Phoenix said.

"You left me to Eliza for four years! Do you know what she did to me?" Fenrir asked.

"I'm sorry." Phoenix said.

"You left me to die and now you will" Fenrir said tackling Phoenix.

 **Meanwhile back with Drago and the others.**

"I wonder what's happening with Phoenix and John." Cortana said.

"Well I'd guess Phoenix is trying to kill Fenrir and Chief is pulling Phoenix off Fenrir so they can bring him in to interrogate him." Linda said.

"Why don't we patch in to Phoenix's helmet cam and see for ourselves?" Drago said typing on a keyboard on his gauntlet. "Hmm something's not right I can't connect to Phoenix's helmet. I'll try "Chief's helmet cam," Drago added using his gauntlet keyboard again.

When the camera feed popped up Drago had Holly project it out for everyone to see.

"Oh my god." Rose gasped in awe as she saw Fenrir mercilessly beating the shit out of Phoenix who wasn't fighting back. "Is that?"

"Yeah it's Cerberus." Drago answered.

"I thought he died in the battle above reach." Rose said.

"I thought so too." Drago said.

"Why isn't Phoenix fighting back?" Cortana asked.

"Because he's still trying to rescue his friend after all these years." Drago said.

"But this man needs to be executed for what he's done!" King lions exclaimed.

"I agree." Queen Elise said.

"I think Fenrir should face justice as well." Zelda said.

"Tell me your majesty." Drago said condescendingly. "Do you know what it's like to have friends?"

"Of course I do." King lions said.

"And would you die for these friends of yours?" Drago asked.

"Where is this going Drago?" Zelda asked.

"My point is Phoenix is willing to die for his friends and if you execute Cerberus or Fenrir as you call him then I can guarantee that Phoenix will kill all of you." Drago calmly stated.

"He'd never be able to beat all of our guards." King lions said.

"Don't forget your goddesses agreed to grant him any three favours he wants." Drago said.

"Of course I hadn't." King lions said.

"And having the goddesses on his side makes him arguably the most powerful person in Hyrule." Drago said.

 **Back with Fenrir and Phoenix.**

"FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD!" Fenrir roared pinning Phoenix to the ground by his throat and punching him in the face.

"No not against you, not against my friend." Phoenix said firmly.

"We are not friends!" Fenrir growled drawing his pistol.

"I know you don't consider me a friend but I still consider you a friend so if you wanna finish me then do it." Phoenix said.

"How can you be so calm?" Fenrir asked.

"Because I know I'll die among my friends and family you included." Phoenix replied.

"BIG BROTHER NO!" Sapphire screamed when she saw Fenrir pointing a pistol at Phoenix.

"Go." Fenrir sighed lowering his pistol and allowing Phoenix to stand before beginning to walk away.

"Not without you." Phoenix said grabbing Fenrir by the arm.

"The UNSC would never have me." Fenrir said.

"They don't have a choice." Phoenix replied pulling Fenrir towards the pelican "Do me a favour and stay here." Phoenix said as Fenrir sat down.

"Sure." Fenrir said as Phoenix began to walk towards Sapphire Crystal and Chief.

"Jacob are you ok?" Crystal asked as Phoenix cut through the chains holding her and Sapphire to the tree.

"Yeah I'm great." Phoenix replied.

"Why are you bringing him?" Crystal asked pointing at Fenrir.

"He's an old friend." Phoenix replied.

"He kidnapped us Jacob how do you know he won't kill us next time?" Crystal asked.

"Because I won't let him."

"But Jacob…" Crystal began before Phoenix cut him off.

"Crystal I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt you or Sapphire ever again. I just need you to trust me." Phoenix said.

"Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it." Crystal said.

"You sound like Cortana" Chief said finally recovering from the EMP.

"Shut up dad." Phoenix said.

"Crystals right Phoenix we shouldn't bring Fenrir along." Chief advised.

"Sapphire what do you think?" Phoenix asked.

"I trust you big brother but I don't wanna see you get hurt." Sapphire said.

"Then it's settled we bring Fenrir along." Phoenix said before the four of them began to walk towards the pelican.

"We off to the castle?" Chief asked.

"No." Phoenix replied. "We're going to the smash bros arena."

"Why there?" Chief asked.

"So I can interrogate Bowser."

"Why?" Chief asked.

"Remember when Lucina told us that Bowser was talking to Taboo, well I figure that he must know something." Phoenix reasoned piloting the pelican towards the arena.

"I see." Chief agreed.

 **Back at the castle.**

"Why is Phoenix flying back to the arena?" Drago asked.

"I'll ask him." Rose replied. "Phoenix, why are you flying back to the arena?" she asked over the comlink.

"Because I think Bowser might be able to tell us more about Taboos plan." Phoenix answered.

"Did you kill Fenrir?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I completely obliterated him." Phoenix lied.

"I see." Rose said sceptically. "Well I'll let you get on with that then."

 **Meanwhile back on Eliza's ship.**

"ma'am it appears Fenrir has chosen to side with Phoenix." Alex said.

"I see." Eliza mused. "Very well it seems we must move on to Phase two earlier than planned.

"It will be done ma'am." Alex said.


End file.
